Honor and Love
by khammel
Summary: Yet Another Ranma/SM Crossover. After a disaster at Jusenkyou, Ranma returns alone to Nodoka in Juuban. To help him appreciate a girl's perspective, Nodoka sends Ranma to school as 'Kikuko', where 'she' meets Kino Makoto. In chapter 11, Usagi adopts a black bunny she finds as a pet. Later, Io & Rhea are home after escaping Halite's captivity - with Ganymede in tow.
1. The week in Juuban: Kikuko's Tale

It was raining in Juuban this morning. Saotome Nodoka steeled herself for the shock she would experience. After more than ten years, her son was returning to her, without the husband who had taken him from her a decade before. She had already destroyed the document Ranma and his father had marked, promising Ranma would be a man among men or they would commit Seppuku. Genma had paid HIS price and Ranma was all she had left now. It had been only yesterday that she had spoken to her son.  
  
***  
  
Nodoka went to the phone, probably some new investment that would change her life forever. It was.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Will you accept a collect call from a Saotome Ranma?"  
  
Her son was calling? "Yes, of course!"  
  
Click, Beep.  
  
She heard a boy's voice "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Ranma, is that you?"  
  
"Mom? Pop never talked about you much, I'm glad you're not dead!" He hoped he could keep his cool on the phone for his mother.  
  
"I'm not dead; at least not yet. Where are you, Ranma?"  
  
"Well, I'm in Osaka right now. I just got back from China."  
  
"China? Where's your father, dear?"  
  
Ranma took a deep breath in preparation. It was going to be hard, but he had to tell his mother. "We were training in China and... It's REAL hard to talk about this... There's this place, Jusenkyo; a training ground of cursed springs. I wish he'd never heard about it."  
  
"Can I speak to your father?" Nodoka asked with an angry edge to her voice. What had Genma done to their child?  
  
"Please let me finish, Mom..." Another deep breath offered some calm before he forced himself to continue. "It seems that if you fall in a spring there, you are forced to become what ever last drowned there when splashed with cold water."  
  
"How could you father take you to such a place!? Let me speak to him!" Nodoka asked with agitation increasing as she spoke.  
  
" I fell into a spring where a girl drowned 1500 years ago. Thank goodness hot water changes me back to a guy..." He stopped for a few moments as he considered what to say next. Closing his eyes, he continued, "Pop lost balance and fell into a spring where a panda had drowned. Now it's the spring of 'Drowned Martial Artist Father', Pop didn't make it." Ranma's voice wobbled at the last revelation, he sucked in the tears that threatened to come... again.  
  
Nodoka listened in shocked silence, regret replacing rage. Only tears could communicate her feelings now, but not over the phone.  
  
"Mom, Mom, MOM?" Ranma shouted. He wasn't going lose his mother too, was he?  
  
Nodoka finally found her voice again, to comfort her son in his time of need. "Y... Yes, Dear. What happened?"  
  
"Well, I guess Pop got knocked out when he hit his head on the bank of the spring, so he drowned." Ranma covered the mouthpiece as he struggled for composure. He was a MAN and he wasn't going to act like a... girl on the phone. What would his mother think?  
  
He heard a concerned voice on the other end of the line. "Ranma... Ranma? Are you there?"  
  
Ranma used all his self-control to calm himself again... "yeah Mom, I'm still here! Anyways, when Pop... died... I wasn't really payin much attention at the time, cause I just turned into a girl!"  
  
"I see." Nodoka fought for her own composure, then remembered Ranma. She WOULD see her son again, but her husband... Her struggle failed as tears flowed freely.  
  
"Could you give me directions to your house from the main station in Tokyo?"  
  
Nodoka composed herself. She was a mother again, and her son needed directions so he could come home. "Well, you take..."  
  
***  
  
Ranma 1/2 Honor and Love  
  
(Yet Another) Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover   
  
Episode 01: Two weeks in Juuban: Kikuko's Tale  
  
By Kevin D. Hammel  
  
Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. My purpose is to honor these creators and their works. No infringement intended.  
  
***  
  
Nodoka looked out onto the street, unable to hide the expectation she felt. Her child would be here soon, after a decade. From the front window, she saw a petite redheaded girl enter the front gate. The child looked much like Nodoka in her younger days. The girl reverently carried a small metal box in her two delicate hands, and a very heavy backpack, the size of two large ones. Her gait was masculine and relaxed... as if she were carrying nothing.  
  
Ringing the bell required shifting the box to one hand. Her mother opened the door, and looked at the girl in front of her. Though her face was wet from the rain, her red-stained eyes indicated the burden of the task she was about to conclude was more than her composure could handle.  
  
"Welcome home, dear. You're not alone anymore." Nodoka replied with a warm smile, offering her child comfort.  
  
Ranma's expression seemed to brighten a little, as the meaning of the words took hold. "Thanks, mom," The girl replied before bowing and entering the house. After putting the box on a table and dropping her pack, she embraced her mother. Both shed tears for all they had lost, and now gained.  
  
***  
  
After a few minutes, Nodoka let go of her child, then went to fetch a kettle of water she had kept hot on the stove in anticipation. The girl held up a hand.  
  
"I'm a boy, mom. Please don't make me cry when I'm a boy." A couple of deep breaths and a bit of control banished the tears. "I'm ready."  
  
Nodoka poured the water on the girl and could not suppress a gasp as the girl blurred, and grew into her son. The two embraced again, then let go. Ranma's face was ashen. "I'm happy to see you, but..." Ranma stopped. He was a GUY, he wasn't going to cry! He looked down. "I'm sorry Mom, you were expectin' a son to come home, not a weak ol' girl..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Perhaps Genma had failed in his promise; it would be up to her to repair the damage.  
  
"Well Pop always said girls distracted men from the Art, but because of this curse, I'm a stupid girl a lot of the time."  
  
"Ranma, have you been around girls much?"  
  
"Heck, I haven't been around PEOPLE much, not t' mention girls. Though when I was in China, after Pop got killed..." He stopped for a few moments. "I did stay in a village where there were lots'a girls for a couple'a weeks."  
  
Perhaps her child's curse could provide a way to repair the damage. Nodoka thought for a few moments, then took the kettle back to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water. She gave the glass of water to her son. "Ranma will you accept my training, while you live in this house?"  
  
"Whatcha wanna do? Pop did some pretty crazy things t' train me..." Ranma looked at his mother with concern.  
  
Nodoka gave her son a serious look. "Ranma, would you be willing to LEARN from your curse, to allow it to teach you girls AREN'T dumb?"  
  
Ranma's smile vanished, to be replaced by a bit of fear, an emotion he hadn't shown since returning home. "Uh, Mom... I don't really see what I can learn from it. Besides, I've already learned I hate it..."  
  
"Well, Ranma, suppose your SISTER were to go to school, starting in a week or two. Do you think she might be able to learn that girls aren't dumb? And maybe even accept being part girl?"  
  
Ranma looked puzzled, for a moment. "You should know, Mom, I don't have a..." Panic replaced puzzlement. "I'm a guy, Mom, not some stupid, weak girl! I like bein' a guy!"  
  
  
  
Nodoka took the glass of water and poured it over her child's head. "What about now, Ranma? What about when it rains, or you go for a swim, or the hot water heater breaks? What then?"  
  
Ranma looked sheepishly at her mother. "Well, uhh, I guess I'd have t' be a girl for a while. When I was in China, I was a girl for a couple o'weeks..."  
  
Nodoka smiled at her child. "You'll have to tell me about that some time." Her expression became serious as she continued. "Being like this is part of your life now. You need to accept it, and you can learn a great deal from it. I'm curious, are you stupid or weak right now, dear?"  
  
Ranma hesitated for a few moments...  
  
She looked thoughtful, though still concerned. "Not really. I sparred a bit in China, and I'm pretty strong as a girl, I'm a little weaker than when I'm a guy, but not by much. And I'm still smart as ever..."  
  
"So, girls AREN'T stupid OR weak..."  
  
Ranma flashed a bit of conceit. "But that's just ME, 'cause I'm really a guy. What about all the other girls?"  
  
Nodoka was clearly getting upset with her uncooperative daughter, but kept her anger in check. Genma had certainly instilled arrogance in his child. "Ranma, do you think I'm weak or stupid?"  
  
"Well, I ain't too sure, this crazy scheme of yours is nuts if you ask me."  
  
"Well, you let your father train you for more than 10 years, please just give me a chance." The mother asked her child, her eyes pleading more eloquently than her words.  
  
Ranma thought about all her mother had said... Maybe she should give her a chance at least. She looked down, "Okay, Mom."  
  
Nodoka hesitantly embraced her neo-daughter, her feelings a strange combination of happiness and guilt, then let go. "So, Ranma, will you accept my training?"  
  
"Yeah... but... I still wanna to be a boy... 'Cuz that's what I was born, Mom..."  
  
"I know that. But there are a few things you obviously need to learn." She looked her child in the eyes. "You'll always be my son, but if you are to become a true man, then you'll need to learn that women aren't stupid or weak. I'd rather you try to get to know people before you label them. And... When you're a girl, I want you to be proud of what you are, inside and out, not embarrassed or extremely self-conscious. You are quite a beautiful young woman, you know."  
  
"I'm not gonna date guys or nothin', Mom! That's goin' too far..."  
  
Nodoka laughed. "Yes, that is going too far, Ranma. But if you find a girl you like..."  
  
Ranma jumped in, raising her voice a little, and sarcasm level a lot. "I'm sure she's gonna be as excited t' go out with me as I'd be with a GUY!"  
  
  
  
"Let me finish, dear! If you find a girl you like, maybe you can be a boy for her, away from school, so you can learn about that part of life too." Nodoka wondered what kind of girl would go along with this... A girl who truly loved Ranma would. He WAS part girl after all, she would have to accept the whole of him/her. Her confidence in her decision increased with this realization.  
  
Ranma brightened a little. The tiny part of her that thought girls weren't dumb was actually happy.  
  
The mother and daughter left to prepare for school.  
  
***  
  
Ranma had no idea what favors his mother called in or strings she had to pull in order to make her scheme work. He just knew he WASN'T a girl... except... never mind. His mother started him (her?) off with slacks and a blouse, purchased from a department store downtown. She wore her new outfit when her mother took her to Juuban High for registration and testing. Ranma... what was her 'girl' name? Kikuko, chrysanthemum child; wondered if her mother could have picked a dumber name... yes she could have. It actually sounded kind of nice when she didn't think too hard about what it meant.  
  
It seemed her mother wanted her to be a girl in public, but... Mom DID have to work a few days a week, providing Ranma an opportunity to be a boy and do 'boy' things... They weren't any different that the things SHE did, but he was a boy when he did them. Katas became manly; Video games were more... manly. Everything he did was better when he was a guy... Except ice cream. He'd always passed it up, but it became one thing SHE liked... a lot. All those cute deserts just weren't a guy thing, but that wasn't really a good reason to be a girl, was it?  
  
As each day passed, it became a little easier to be a girl. Then when it was almost okay, her mother had to wreck it all by taking her daughter to buy a Juuban High School uniform... it was hate at first sight.   
  
Finally, two weeks after he'd come back home, 'Kikuko' got dressed in that uniform... The school had placed her and she had to start classes... today. When Pop had made (or was it allowed?) Ranma go to school, Mondays had always been the worst days of the week. This Monday was the worst day of Ranma's life... well; MAYBE one day in China was worse.  
  
***  
  
Saotome Kikuko looked down at her feet as she slowly walked to school, delaying the inevitable. She'd never worn shoes like these. Because they were new, they squeaked as she walked, telling the world 'there's a GIRL here!' The rest of view wasn't one she was used to either, yet, but she was trying to get used to it. A dark blue bow and collar, a white blouse and stockings, and a... skirt matching the collar, completed the announcement, if the people hadn't heard the shoes. She walked deliberately, fighting with each step the urge to run home and tell her mother what she thought of her dumb plan.  
  
She looked up and noticed she was approaching the school building, when an automatic sprinkler system doused her with water. That was the third time on the way to school today, and it was going to be rainy again tomorrow. At least she didn't have to worry about her curse like this. Smiling for the first time today, Kikuko approached the gate, then stopped. This was it, the last chance to escape... As she turned to run home the bell rang, begging her to accept her mother's training and love. The girl hurried to class. She wouldn't disappoint her mother; she was all Kikuko had left...  
  
***  
  
In her first class the teacher introduced her, then she had to write her name on the board. Sensei directed her to an empty seat. There was a boy to right side, a tall girl with brown hair to the left, and another girl, a blonde with a goofy hairdo, in front of her. Kikuko tried to immerse herself in studies, and did a fairly good job through several classes. As lunch approached, she found it harder and harder to suppress the feeling of sadness. Why did her pop have to go to Jusenkyo? Why did her mother have to do this to her? Why...  
  
"Miss Saotome!"  
  
Kikuko came back to the schoolroom, and looked up at the teacher, "Yes?" She replied in a small voice, kicking herself for letting her internal struggles become so obvious.  
  
Sensei was stern, but showed a little compassion for the wayward student. "I know this is your first day, but PLEASE pay attention!"  
  
Kikuko dismissed her other thoughts and concentrated on her studies, which actually helped take her mind off of her problems.  
  
The tall girl looked over at her cute new classmate. Kikuko was so distracted, even the teacher noticed. The girl was obviously concerned about the strange new school, but that wasn't all. She probably would love to have someone to talk to at lunch. Kikuko's classmate resolved to do just that, and make her feel a little better.  
  
***  
  
It seemed every boy in the school wanted to talk to Kikuko at lunch. Each of them thought he was something special, but they were all jerks as far as she was concerned. All they saw was... a beautiful girl. At least Ranma had the sense to stay away from... girls. She wished that someone might see her as a person, not as a...  
  
"Excuse me, Kikuko-chan? I was wondering... what are your three sizes?" The small knot of boys around Kikuko strained to hear what she would say.  
  
That request was the straw that broke the camel's back. Her battle aura began to build. She knew those numbers, after all the clothing purchases she and her mother had made, but it was NONE of his business! She turned angrily toward the boy, both hands balled into fists. "What... Gives... You... The... Right... To... Ask... That!" This LOWLIFE was going to regret the day he was...  
  
In an instant, a larger girl jumped between Kikuko and her target, causing her to hold up on her blow. Saotome Kikuko did NOT hit girls...  
  
The girl glared at the boys, probably saving them a broken bone or two. "Lay off her, you jerks! She just got here, give her a chance to eat... please?"  
  
The boy who had asked her quickly backed off, as did the small crowd that had formed around Kikuko. She smiled at the other girl, who she recognized as her brown-haired classmate. "Thanks, you saved that guy a world'a pain..."  
  
The tall girl smiled. "Let's eat lunch over there," she said, pointing to small, isolated, table.   
  
"Sure!" Kikuko replied with a returned smile. "They seem t' have a healthy respect for ya, Miss..."  
  
"Kino Makoto. A few broken noses will do wonders for your ability to clear jerks off a friend... Or someone I hope is..." Her face spoke of that very hope.  
  
"You sure seem t' be a good friend t' have! I could'a handled myself back there, though!"  
  
Having seen her strong battle aura, Makoto knew she was a martial artist. "Looking at you, I can see why! Are you a martial artist, too?"  
  
"You practice the Art?" Kikuko asked her new friend. She couldn't believe her luck...  
  
Makoto couldn't believe hers either. "Yeah, but I'd like to train with someone... interested?"  
  
"Sure!" Kikuko replied with a smile.  
  
"How long have you been training?"  
  
"Well, from when I was five t' 'bout a month and a half ago, I trained every day, almost all day. The Art was my life, you might say."  
  
"What happened a month and a half ago?"  
  
"My pop got killed during a training exercise. Very tragic story."  
  
"So that's why you're sad, Kikuko-chan, I thought I sensed you had lost someone close to you. Both my folks are dead, so I'm fairly sensitive about stuff like that."  
  
"Pop ain't all I lost..." Kikuko's voice trailed off, sadness returning to her face.  
  
"What else did you lose?"  
  
How to tell her without telling her? "My pop raised me as a boy, but my mom thinks it's time for me t' be a girl."  
  
Makoto smiled. "So that's why you talk a little funny. You REALLY should watch what you say, though. Try to be a little more formal and polite when you speak, you'll make a lot more friends that way!"  
  
"Thanks for the tips." Kikuko replied, struggling to smile for her new friend. After a bit of thought, she didn't have to struggle.  
  
Makoto looked thoughtful, "Kikuko-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did your father raise you as a boy anyway?"  
  
Kikuko WISHED the bell would ring, but it didn't. "Well, uh, my pop always told me girls were weak and stupid, so he thought it would be better if I grew up as a boy."  
  
"Do you still think girls are weak and stupid?" Makoto asked, pain evident in her voice.  
  
"I ain't too sure, but I'm startin' t' change my mind... a little."  
  
Makoto smiled. "That's great! With a little more work, maybe you can become the daughter your mom dreamed of!"  
  
"Uh, yeah, Makoto... uh chan That would be... great." Kikuko said, pain and fear evident in her voice. She HOPED that wasn't the goal of her mother's training...  
  
The bell (finally) rang.  
  
"Let's talk again after school." Makoto said as they hurried to class.  
  
"Okay!" A month ago, he would never have imagined having a girl for a friend. After 'her' father's death, a girl had befriended her in Joketsuzoku. Today, she just might have a second such friend. Kikuko followed Makoto back to class with a smile. Could Makoto really be a friend? She hoped so...  
  
***  
  
The last class of the day used to be his favorite, P.E. Kikuko felt funny just walking into the locker room. She went to her assigned locker, opened it, put her new gym clothes in, then stared into the locker, hoping its depths would tell her SOMETHING, or that the class would be over and she could go home.  
  
The busy sounds of the locker room died down to the sound of two feet walking up to her. Kikuko looked up from the fascinating locker to see her new friend Makoto, suited up for P.E.  
  
"What's wrong?" But then she thought about what her friend had told her. "Don't worry Kikuko-chan. It's only me here now. You can change... I won't look." Makoto averted her eyes, and Kikuko used all her reflexes and abilities to change in seconds.  
  
"Thanks Mako-chan. Er, you don't mind if I call you 'Mako-chan,' right?" Kikuko looked at her with a smile.  
  
Makoto reflected her smile "No problem, all my friends do! Let's get to class."  
  
Kikuko wondered whether Makoto would still be a friend if she really knew her secret, not her cover story...  
  
***  
  
Out on the athletic field, the other girls were doing exercises. The teacher walked over to Makoto and Kikuko. "Kino, you're doing 4 laps after class." She turned to Kikuko "You must be the new student, Saotome. Maybe a few laps with your friend Miss Kino will help you be more punctual in the future."  
  
"Yes!" The two girls quickly responded, accepting their punishment. Makoto helped Kikuko perform the standard calisthenics. With a faster pace, the two girls finished at the same time as the rest of the class.  
  
"Well done, Kino and Saotome." She walked to the head of the class. "Today we'll work on some basic soccer skills. Let's break up into two groups..."  
  
Her new classmate's athletic prowess amazed Makoto. It seemed that all that was necessary for Kikuko to learn a skill was to watch it demonstrated, and she would perfect it almost immediately. It was actually kind of creepy...  
  
By the end of the class, even the instructor was impressed. She walked over to Kikuko. "Miss Saotome, have you ever considered playing on our school's soccer team?"  
  
Kikuko flushed bright red. "No thanks. I really don't wanna do any sports."  
  
"Well if you ever change your mind, we'd love to have you." She turned to the rest of the class. "That's it for today." She turned to where the Kino and Saotome girls were standing and noticed they had already started their laps. I WAS going to tell them they didn't have to run, because they both did so well in class. The exercise will be good for them, however. She watched the two runners for a while then went in.  
  
By the time Makoto and Kikuko returned to the locker room, it was empty.  
  
***  
  
Kikuko was hot and sweaty. She really needed a relaxing shower. Running on autopilot, she tossed her P.E. outfit in the locker and went to the showers. Nothing beat a nice hot shower after a workout like that. As she turned the handle and felt the water hit her, she froze, shouted "No!" and... changed.  
  
Concerned by her friend's shout, Makoto turned and saw what happened when the water hit her friend. Surprise became shock then horror, as Kikuko became something else. The girl's entire body seemed to flow as it stretched and grew for a few seconds, leaving what LOOKED like a black-haired BOY where Kikuko had been.  
  
"What was I thinkin'?" Ranma asked himself as he turned off hot water. He waited an eternity for the temperature to drop to cold, which left Kikuko shivering. The redhead turned to Makoto, the girl who had been her friend... The taller girl just... stared... in openmouthed shock. Kikuko flushed for a moment, then hurriedly wrapped a towel around herself. A spark of life returned to Makoto's face... She began to stare at Kikuko's forehead.  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at, Mako-chan?" She choked out, fighting back tears.  
  
A strange variation of the symbol of Jupiter had appeared on the girl's forehead. An ellipse surrounded the planetary symbol, and had a small circle on it. The entire image was yellow... As she continued to stare, the image faded.  
  
Makoto's mind began to work again. She wondered just what was going on. Maybe Ami or one of the cats might know what to make of the symbol, but what about 'Kikuko'?  
  
"I... I... can explain everything, Makoto-chan. How 'bout if you stop by my house t'nite... please?" Kikuko tried to plead with her eyes, presenting an almost comical expression to her friend.  
  
Makoto forced a smile onto her face. Kikuko really did need to know more about being a girl, if that really was her name. She WAS a girl, Makoto didn't have any doubt. What horrible tragedy had befallen her? Words would only come out in spurts for Makoto. "Kikuko... I'd like to hear all you know... about what I just saw..."   
  
Despite her embarrassment, Kikuko dried herself off and dressed to go home. She noted with sadness that Makoto wouldn't even speak to her again. Kikuko left the locker room, the sound of footsteps the only indication Makoto followed.  
  
***  
  
The two girls had nothing to say to each other on the way to Kikuko's, so they walked in silence, Makoto following the smaller girl.  
  
Nodoka saw two girls walking up to her door. Her daughter looked like she was almost ready to cry and the girl behind her had a blank expression. Nodoka opened the door. "So, how was your day at school Kikuko-chan?" She smiled at Makoto. "You can come in too, Miss..."  
  
A dead expression greeted the smile. "Kino Makoto." The girl bowed and followed Mrs. Saotome into the house.  
  
***  
  
"Why don't you two sit on the couch, while I work on supper?" Nodoka said and returned to the kitchen.  
  
Makoto was so nervous she could only stare at the ground. Suddenly, she thought of a way to escape Kikuko... "Mrs. Saotome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Makoto looked hopefully for deliverance from the kitchen. "Do you need any help with cooking?"  
  
Nodoka realized Kikuko needed Makoto much more than she herself did right now. "Thank you, but I'll only be a few more minutes. I'm sure the two of you would rather stay here and talk."  
  
  
  
Kikuko turned to her estranged friend, no longer able to keep the tears in check. "Makoto-chan, will you listen t' my story, PLEASE?" This had been one of her worst fears since her time in Joketsuzoku, the revelation of her curse driving away a friend.   
  
Makoto looked over at the girl. When she noticed a horrible combination of fear, anxiety, and sadness in Kikuko's face, her heart went out to her new friend. Makoto was sure Kikuko would satisfy all her questions, now was a good time to start. "Kikuko-chan..."  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Tell me your story."  
  
"Sure, Makoto-chan."  
  
Makoto didn't have to struggle for a smile, now... "Please don't forget, my friends call me Mako-chan."  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't sure after what happened in the locker room." Her anxiety had been replaced by a tentative little smile. "Well, Mako-chan, you mighta guessed I wasn't always a girl..."  
  
By the time Kikuko's - or was it Ranma's? - narrative got to the Amazon Village... Nodoka had returned. "Let's eat."  
  
Kikuko looked her mother in the eye, "Could I change for supper? Makoto KNOWS."  
  
Nodoka looked from Makoto to Kikuko and back again. Since Makoto already knew her child's secret... "Yes, child. You may."  
  
"Thanks, mom." Kikuko replied with a bow.  
  
Nodoka turned to Makoto. "This will probably take a few minutes, let me turn down the stove."  
  
***  
  
Makoto couldn't believe the handsome, black-haired boy was Kikuko. She looked at him for a while, trying to see her friend in him, finally noticing how similar their faces were, especially his eyes, they were the same as Kikuko's. They looked much larger on her smaller face, though.  
  
"Trying to see if there's a bit of Kikuko in me, Mako-chan?" Ranma asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah," Makoto replied, flushing slightly.  
  
"Well, I think Ranma has the same eyes in either form." Nodoka added.  
  
"You're right, Mrs. Saotome." She turned to Ranma. "Your eyes are identical, and your faces are quite similar, except hers is quite a bit smaller," she replied, suppressing a new flush.  
  
"Don't forget, it ain't 'hers', that face is mine, when I'm a girl. Anyway, back t' China..."  
  
"So, Mom decided that I should go to school as a girl, so I could learn that they aren't dumb, and I can't believe how much I already learned on my first day. She even pointed out to me that when it rains, I need t' swim, or anytime I get cold water dumped on me, I'll jus' become a girl anyway. This way, I don't gotta to worry 'bout my curse." He couldn't hide a bit of dejection as he finished speaking.  
  
"Except in the locker room..." Makoto added, her new smile gone for a moment.  
  
Ranma flushed bright red. "Yeah, Makoto, I hope that won't ever happen again."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help make sure it never does." She offered Ranma her hand.  
  
Ranma shook his... friend's hand and smiled. Makoto had a strong grip... she certainly wasn't weak or stupid. Ranma smiled, flushing slightly, finally letting go.  
  
Makoto pasted a smile on her face... She still wasn't sure about Kikuko or Ranma. Well, at least she was handsome, when she was a boy.  
  
"So, Ranma, how was school?" Nodoka asked.  
  
Ranma told his mother about all that happened: thoughts of flight at the gate, the jerks at lunch, a new friend, and finally what happened in the locker room.  
  
Makoto looked puzzled. "Is that ALL you know about that happened in the locker room?" she asked Ranma. "You don't know anything about..." Makoto looked at Ranma for a moment, then swallowed the words she wanted to tell him.  
  
"What Mako-chan?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. I need to meet with some friends, to discuss exactly what I saw in the locker room."  
  
"Can you tell me a little more?"  
  
"No, sorry. But I will later, I promise!"  
  
"*Please* don't tell 'em 'bout my... curse."   
  
"Don't worry about your secret, it's safe with me!"  
  
Somehow, Ranma knew Makoto's word was good. "Thanks!"  
  
Nodoka wanted to find out more about this girl, so she steered the conversation that direction. "How did you meet my daughter, Makoto-chan?"  
  
"We sit next to each other in class. When Kikuko-chan came to school, I noticed she was sad about something, and I had a good idea what it was." Makoto looked down.  
  
Nodoka thought for a moment. Makoto hadn't called home to let her parents know she was here, and she seemed to sense Kikuko's loss... "You haven't lost a parent, have you?"  
  
  
  
"Both my parents are dead, Mrs. Saotome. I live by myself."  
  
Nodoka's expression changed to one of motherly concern "If you need a mother for anything, let me know."  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, but right now I'm fine by myself."  
  
"You do all the housework and cooking by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah. In fact, maybe you and Kikuko would like to try some of MY cooking. Yours is really good, Mrs. Saotome."  
  
"Thank you, you're very kind."  
  
Makoto suddenly remembered what else she had to do tonight. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go home."  
  
Nodoka looked at Ranma. "I'm sure Kikuko would walk home with you if you'd like..."  
  
"Sure, Mrs. Saotome!" She turned to look at Ranma. "Er... Kikuko-chan?"  
  
"It'd be my pleasure, Mako-chan!" Ranma went to the sink and filled a water glass, emptying it over his head.  
  
Makoto couldn't suppress a gasp as she saw the change for the third time today.  
  
"OK, Mako-chan, you lead!" Her friend enthused after tightening her belt, then looked at her chest and seemed to notice something. "'Scuse me!" She hurried up to her room, returning a minute later.  
  
"What was that for?" Makoto asked, though a glance at her friend told her what she had done.  
  
"Well, I need a bit more clothing when I'm a girl..." She said, with a bit of embarrassment.  
  
"I'm pleased you remembered, Kikuko-chan!" Her mother replied with a proud smile.  
  
The two girls left, Nodoka glad her son's training was going so well.  
  
***  
  
Finally, the two friends made it to Makoto's apartment.  
  
Makoto looked a bit apologetic. "I'd ask you in, but I'm really busy tonight."  
  
Kikuko returned her smile. "No problem, Mako-chan. I really liked spendin' some time with ya. Thanks for bein' a friend!"  
  
Makoto smiled at her new friend. "You're welcome! If I find anything out tonight, I'm sure I'll tell you tomorrow. Bye Kikuko-chan."  
  
"Bye, Mako-chan." Kikuko turned and hurried down the stairs. It had been a frightening, exciting, AND wonderful day. Tomorrow would be more mundane, but she would always remember her first day, and first friend, at Juuban High School.  
  
Makoto shut her door. She felt so many conflicting emotions about Kikuko/Ranma, and then there was the symbol that had appeared on her forehead... What was her connection with Jupiter anyway? She had to make a few calls to arrange a meeting get to the bottom of that question...  
  
***  
  
Makoto had insisted on an emergency meeting of the inner Senshi to discuss what she had seen. The group of five teens and their 'pets' had gathered at the fire shrine.  
  
"So what's this all about? Why'd you call a meeting?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, you know that new girl at school?"  
  
"Yeah, I also saw you stopping her from getting herself into trouble. She looks a little small to be much of a threat to a guy!" Minako answered, grinning.  
  
Makoto almost glared at her friend. "I know I wouldn't want to have to fight HER. Do any of you have a sheet of paper and a pencil?"  
  
"Of course, I never know when I'll need to record something!" Ami replied, offering a pad of paper and pencil to her classmate.  
  
Makoto drew the symbol she had seen displayed on Ranma's forehead, then held it up. "Do any of you know what this might be? The whole thing was yellow."  
  
Ami looked at it carefully. "Well, the ellipse might describe the orbit of one of Jupiter's moons. The circle would be the moon and the color a clue to what it is. Where did you see this symbol, Makoto?"  
  
"On Kikuko's forehead."  
  
"Kikuko? Oh, the new girl at school..." Usagi added. She looked at Luna. "Do you remember anything about Senshi representing moons?"  
  
Luna big-sweated at Usagi's question.  
  
"Except Earth's!" Usagi added quickly.  
  
"No, I don't, though certainly there are several large moons which could provide incredible power."  
  
Ami had been thinking about the Jovian moons whose color might be yellow. She had seen the pictures of the moons from space, and the four largest were the size of a small planet, like Mercury. What were they? Ganymede and Callisto were gray balls of ice and rock, each larger than Mercury. Europa had rust-colored streaks to distinguish it. Io was yellowish-colored, though it did have red volcanoes and lava flows, but was that really relevant? "I'm not sure. I know our colors don't usually match our planets..."  
  
"Except Mars!" Rei chimed in.  
  
"Exceptions do not prove the rule! If color IS important, it might be Io. It sometimes seems to have a yellowish color, when you look at it from a distance..."  
  
"So, what do you think we should do?" Makoto asked.  
  
Luna answered the tall girl. "Well, since I don't recall Senshi of these moons in the past, perhaps a new group is being called..." Her voice became serious. "This has never happened before... Times ahead must be dark indeed." Her voice became more upbeat. "A good night's sleep might provide some answers. We should meet again tomorrow, after school. Bring your friend, Mako-chan! I'd like to speak with her."  
  
With that, the group broke up. Makoto wondered if Kikuko/Ranma was a Senshi after all, and if she was, would she even consider assuming the mantle of one?  
  
***  
  
Ranma had a long day today, but if finally was over. He took off his pants and shirt, wearing just his boxers and a tank top to bed. Soon he was asleep.  
  
Nodoka looked in on her child a little later. Her son looked restless as he slept. She quietly closed his door and went to bed.  
  
***  
  
Makoto finished some homework and got ready for bed. As she lay in bed, she thought about Kikuko again, then drifted to sleep.  
  
With a start, Makoto realized she wasn't alone. A gigantic bearded man dressed as an ancient king sat on a throne before her. Around his neck was a golden chain holding a medallion decorated with the symbol of Jupiter. Makoto, clad as Sailor Jupiter, found her voice. "Jupiter?"  
  
"Yes, my Princess, that is one of my names."  
  
"Why do you speak to me? You never have before!"  
  
"A dark time is approaching. The spirits of my companion worlds wish to summon Senshi to aid in the struggle."  
  
"The moons?"  
  
"Yes, my four large moons, as well as Saturn's and Neptune's largest. You must help the new Senshi of my moons, Makoto. When each manifests my mark, and her moon's, present her with a henshin pen appropriate to her patron world."  
  
Four henshin pens appeared before Sailor Jupiter, one yellow with a sphere imbedded in a band around the symbol for Jupiter.  
  
That must be Kikuko's Makoto thought.  
  
There were three similar henshin pens, colored green, orange, and magenta.  
  
Remembering what Ami had said, Makoto spoke. "Is Ra-- er, Kikuko the Senshi of one of your moons?"  
  
"Yes, Io. Her road is an especially difficult one."  
  
"Why did you chose her?"  
  
"I did not, Io did. Io controls such great power that a strong martial artist is required to harness her chaotic energies. As you know, Kikuko was born a boy named Ranma. You must help HER accept her new role, but not forget what HE was, and will be."  
  
"What of the other three?"  
  
"You will find them soon enough. Good luck, Princess Jupiter. Ranma will visit you soon."  
  
The image of Jupiter faded as Makoto woke up.  
  
***  
  
Ranma's dreams were interrupted by the appearance of a beautiful young woman, dressed in some sort of ancient garment, perhaps it was a toga. He had never seen her, so he had to ask, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Io, I have chosen you as my avatar."  
  
Ranma was shocked as his dream-self shifted to his female form. Her clothing was even more surprising, and unsettling. She was wearing a GIRL'S uniform with a really short, green, skirt, a really big Yellow bow with an emerald circlet in the center, long white gloves trimmed in green, and her slippers had become a pair of green boots. She was lucky she couldn't see the tiara, choker, and earrings that completed her outfit, though she knew she wore them. Ranma had a one-word question; "Why?"  
  
"This is how the chosen Senshi of the heavenly bodies dress, Ranma. You are an athlete; often, human females wear such attire in athletic competitions. Consider gymnastics and figure skating, for example."  
  
"But I'm a martial artist, and a guy! This is embarrassing! Even my school uniform has a longer skirt that this! And the rest of this stuff..."  
  
"Like all Sailor Senshi, in this form, a disguise field will prevent any from recognizing you."  
  
"Well, that makes it a LITTLE better, I guess..."  
  
"Besides, you AREN'T a guy right now, are you? And you weren't one earlier today, were you?"  
  
"What about hot water? I've already had one really bad experience with that!"  
  
"Don't worry about hot water when you're in this form, Ranma. The henshin pen's magic is stronger than your curse. In fact, you can change from boy to Sailor Io by raising your henshin pen and saying..."  
  
"Io Lumina Power, Make up!" Ranma finished. Where did that come from... Make   
  
Up??? "But even if I look like this, I'm still a guy! This body ain't mine, it's just part of this rotten curse I have!"  
  
"Do you still think it's rotten, even after all that happened today?"  
  
"Actually, BECAUSE of what happened today. When those boys..." She spat, then looked up. "Because of what my mom made me do today, I might never have a friend who's a guy. I haven't had many friends, but they've all been boys."  
  
"Maybe that's part of the problem, part of what your mom wants you to understand. You really need to talk to her after our chat... Please consider serving as my Senshi, Ranma, The world needs you. Or are you going to finally admit there's a fight which only GIRLS can win?"  
  
Ranma scowled at Io. "You really fight dirty, doncha? I ain't gonna let innocent people get hurt, but did you ever stop t' think that I'm innocent too? I didn't ask to be a girl, it just kinda happened." She looked down at the big yellow bow on her chest, then up at her tormentor. "What if I start t' LIKE this? What if I already have? When I think of the guys at school, I think of jerks. It'd be a LOT easier for me to live as a girl all the time, you know. There ain't much hot water out in the world, but there's LOTS a cold. That's why my mom is training me as a girl, but my pop raised me t' be a man, an' if I become a girl, what'll be left a him but some ashes in a box? I know he was a little rough sometimes, but he was proud of his son. Did you ever think about that?" Ranma didn't notice the tears coursing down her dream-face.  
  
"I never really looked at it like that."  
  
"Well, maybe you should! Besides, today I found out there's at least one girl who actually cares about me as a boy and a girl. She even understands how crummy I feel right now. What would she think if she saw me like this?"  
  
"In general, I see your point, but if you're talking about Makoto, she'd probably be happy, because she's Sailor Jupiter. I'm sure she'll help you accept your new role as my Senshi, if YOU'RE up to it."  
  
Ranma's head started to spin. She tried to sit down, ending up seated on the ground with a loud thud. Looking up at Io, her gaze narrowed, then her anger exploded, flames playing across her body. "So, you put her up to that, didn't ya? I actually fell for her act. I guess Pop was right about girls after all!"  
  
She raised her two arms, then clasped her hands, aiming at Io's face. She would make her pay for her deception. Words came into her mind, and she spoke them. "Tempest Flare!" a river of flame shot out from her outstretched arms, passing harmlessly through the body of its mistress.  
  
Io smiled at her new Senshi. "Ranma, Jupiter only found out about your selection tonight. She didn't know before, honestly. And she really does want to help you! She's had so much sorrow in her life... You could help her too, you know! And one final thing, Ranma; if you become my Senshi, some good will come out of your father's death. As it stands now, it's a terrible waste of his life, not to mention the horrible impact on yours." Io looked at her again, her shimmering eyes pleading for help. "Please allow me to help your curse become something else."  
  
Ranma looked at Io's face and KNEW she was telling the truth. Perhaps with Makoto's help she could do this. She looked down at her very feminine attire, then up at Io. "OK, I'll do it."  
  
The woman smiled at him. "Thank you, Ranma. "Sailor Jupiter has your henshin pen, and will give it to you."  
  
Io faded from his vision, and Ranma woke up. His pillow was wet, it seemed some of the tears had been real. After thinking about all he'd seen, he dismissed the crazy nightmare and tried to sleep, but couldn't. 'Io' was right about one thing, he did need to talk to his mother. He got out of bed and went to his door, then got an idea. He opened his closet and took out the robe and pale green pajamas his mother had bought for him, her actually. The pajamas wouldn't fit him now, of course, but...  
  
***  
  
Nodoka heard a knock on her door. It was 4:00 in the morning, who could be? It must be her child; she was a mother again after all. Nodoka smiled. "Come in, Ranma."  
  
Ranma had used some cold water to take his alternate form before she went to visit her mother. She opened the door.  
  
"Good morning... What's wrong, dear?" she noticed her child's hair was disheveled, and she had obviously been crying.  
  
"We need to talk, Mom."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You heard about what happened at school today, Mom, and it got me thinking, well more like it gave me nightmares..."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"When I was growin up, all my friends were boys, but now I think boys are jerks. So, I'll have some friends that are girls... What if the girls find out that I've been foolin' 'em? Already one girl knows, what if they all do, huh? Can you IMAGINE what they'd do to me if they found out I was a guy?"  
  
Nodoka looked concerned, but only for a moment. "KIKUKO when you go to school, you are a girl, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, at least I look like one..."  
  
"That's not really true, is it? You are a girl right now, aren't you? There are some differences which I'm sure you've noticed."  
  
The girl turned bright red. "You're right."  
  
"And to get you enrolled in school, we had to do some 'creative' bookwork, didn't we? Legally, you're a girl that was born the same day as your 'brother', aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"But what? You have a curse which you have to live with, Kikuko, BUT because cold water is more common than hot, you won't have to deal with it NEARLY as often as Ranma does. If you change, just tell the girls the truth, that you are cursed to become a boy when hit with hot water... It's completely true, you know."  
  
"But they'll think I'm a freak..."  
  
"Maybe some will, but the rest won't. Makoto doesn't, and she knows the whole story."  
  
"What if I LIKE being a girl, what if I BECOME a girl? It is easier to stay one, you know." She felt tears coming on, and realized she didn't need to hold them back. She was a girl, after all.  
  
"I watched you and Makoto last night, and I don't think you have to worry about becoming completely a girl."  
  
Ranma thought about Makoto and flushed again.  
  
"But if you like yourself when you're a girl and a boy, you'll be a lot happier. I was wondering, Ranma do you still think girls are weak or stupid?"  
  
"Well, I ain't too sure right now..."  
  
"But a couple of days ago, you were SURE they were."  
  
The girl flashed a little smile. "You're right Mom, thanks." She reached out for her mother "I love you, Mom."  
  
"I love you too, Ranma."  
  
After a few moments, Ranma let go. "Thanks for remembering my name, Mom! And thanks for being there for me." Her expression darkened. "Pop prob'ly woulda told me t' go back t' sleep!" She got up and left the room.  
  
Nodoka watched her... child leave, more convinced than ever she was doing the right thing.  
  
***  
  
Ranma was finally able to get some sleep, for an hour, then the alarm went off. It was time to train.  
  
***  
  
Makoto walked to Ranma's wearing one of her spare P.E. outfits, her uniform carried in a backpack. Reaching the gate, she noticed a familiar redhead waiting expectantly. "Good morning!" Makoto called out to her friend.  
  
"Mornin', Makoto! Wanna work out?" Kikuko hurried down the path and opened the gate.  
  
Makoto laughed, "Silly, that's why I'm here."  
  
"So, you know any kata you wanna show off?"  
  
Makoto immediately began a kata, her experience evident to her new mentor. "You're actually good!" Kikuko commented, then began her own, much more complicated kata, gracefully combining a rapid series of punches, kicks and spins. It felt good to practice the Art this morning, and to share it with someone else.  
  
Makoto finished before Kikuko, and watched her friend in amazement. Her style was much different from what Makoto knew, or had ever seen. She had to ask Kikuko about what school she practiced.  
  
When the redhead had finished up, Makoto clapped in appreciation.  
  
Kikuko smiled with confidence bordering on arrogance. "Care to spar?"  
  
"Sure... What school do you practice, Kikuko?"  
  
"The 'Anything Goes' School. Only the Saotome and Tendou families practice it. Let's see whatcha got..."   
  
  
  
Makoto attacked with power, and tried to tag Kikuko, but her friend avoided every punch. Finally, Makoto tried a series of feints and landed a solid kick. Kikuko's expression of surprise at the successful attack quickly changed to a grin.  
  
"Good, that was quite a string of moves you put together, Mako-chan, my turn! Kikuko went after Makoto, but was clearly pulling her punches, and any that made contact were more like taps rather than blows. Kikuko stopped her attack after a bit and bowed with a smile. "Good, I haven't had this much..." Her expression quickly darkened, but only for a moment. "Now, let's see what we can do with your form, Makoto, didja ever think about..."  
  
It was just after seven when the girls finally broke. "Why don't you get cleaned up, Makoto, I'll be along in a bit."  
  
"Thanks." Makoto hurried in and was quickly cleaned and dressed in her uniform. Just a bit later, and Kikuko was dressed in hers. Both girls grabbed a quick breakfast, thanked Kikuko's mother, and ran out the door. Nodoka smiled in their wake. She was happy her son had found such a nice girl, and so quickly. She hoped today would be less eventful.  
  
***  
  
On the way to school, Makoto pulled out Io's yellow Henshin pen, offering it to Kikuko.  
  
The other girl stopped for a moment, the dream had been real. "Makoto? Is that for me?"  
  
"Of course, Kikuko. Did you have any strange dreams last night?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll say! We can talk about 'em later. Thanks!" She subconsciously sought out a hyper spatial pocket and stored her gift.  
  
***  
  
When she finally got to school, Kikuko noticed the boys stayed away from her, which she realized was very healthy for them. Quite a few did give her the once-over however, and talk amongst themselves. She used her self-control to keep from putting on a show like yesterday's. I'm glad Mako-chan stepped in and prevented me from fighting, somebody might have gotten hurt at lunch yesterday... And it wouldn't have been me...   
  
At lunch it seemed that the boys had been cowed by Makoto's protection of her cute friend, so Kikuko wasn't asked any personal questions today. The two girls looked forward to sharing a peaceful meal.  
  
As she finished up her lunch, Kikuko noticed a shadow cast over her. She turned to see a girl with blue hair behind her. The girl smiled and introduced her self. "Hello, I'm Mizuno Ami. You must be Saotome Kikuko. Mako-chan has told us a lot about you."  
  
Kikuko GLARED at Makoto, letting her eyes speak for her. She turned to Ami. "You're right, pleased t' meet you, Ami-chan." Her face showed no pleasure in the meeting, however. Her gaze returned to her betrayer.  
  
Makoto discretely shook her head no and whispered, "I didn't tell her that!"  
  
"What?" Ami asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Kikuko quickly responded, her stern look telling Ami there would be NO discussion.  
  
Ami smiled at Kikuko, providing a sharp contrast to the latter's expression. "I just wanted to tell you two that some mutual friends of Makoto and myself will be getting together after school. We'd really like to meet you, Kikuko-chan."  
  
Kikuko looked at Makoto, who gave her a tiny smile and a wink. The redhead flushed slightly, her expression softening to a smile. She turned to face the blue-haired girl. "I'm sorry 'bout how I acted earlier. It'll be great t' visit with your friends, Ami. Any friend a Mako-chan's a friend a mine!"  
  
"Good, we'll be expecting you." Her gaze shifted to Makoto; "we'll be at Rei's"  
  
"Of course! Thanks, Ami-chan." Makoto replied to her friend.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you, Kikuko-chan!" With a smile and a parting wave, she left.  
  
Kikuko watched Ami leave, her eyes following the girl to a table with two blondes, one she recognized as the girl who sat in front of her. Ami spoke to the other two for a few moments, then concentrated on a textbook.  
  
Kikuko gave Makoto as apologetic a look as she could. "Sorry, Mako-chan I shoulda trusted you."  
  
Makoto looked sternly at her friend. "Yes, you should have," she stiffly intoned. "But its okay, Kiku-chan, this time! You have a lot to deal with right now." Her expression melted into a smile.  
  
Kikuko smiled a little and Makoto giggled. The two girls engaged in small talk until the bell rang.  
  
***  
  
In the locker room, Kikuko felt a lot better with Makoto changing next to her. After class, her friend made sure the water was cold for Kikuko. The cold water was less of a shock then it was the day before; it was actually a bit refreshing before it became JUST cold.  
  
***  
  
Before they left for Makoto's friend Rei's, Kikuko insisted on stopping by her home. While Makoto waited downstairs, she ran upstairs and returned wearing a pair of black pants and a red silk shirt, both of which were clearly too big for her. Nodoka blocked the door as the two girls tried to leave.  
  
"Where are you going dressed like THAT young lady?" Nodoka asked sternly.  
  
"Makoto and I are gonna visit some friends a hers. Please, trust me Mom." Kikuko tried hard to look earnest.  
  
Nodoka looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I trust you, Kiku-chan. Have a good time with your friends."  
  
Kikuko hugged her mother. "Thanks, Mom!"  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Saotome!" Makoto said as they left.  
  
Nodoka smiled as she watched the two girls run down the street to catch a bus. She did trust Ranma and Makoto, and if 'Kikuko' was accepted by Makoto's friends, that was a BIG plus. It also looked like Ranma might be seeking acceptance. It seemed that her son didn't want to hide his curse from friends...  
  
***  
  
They DID catch the bus. Kikuko kept to herself on the bus, figuring if the meeting they were going to had anything to do with her dream, Makoto wouldn't want to talk about it. After a few minutes, Makoto told her their stop was coming up, and the two girls got off the bus. Them they walked a short distance back to a long flight of steps, which led to the shrine.  
  
  
  
***  
  
When the two friends reached the shrine, Kikuko saw several girls from her school, one she'd never seen before, and two "CATS!" Kikuko took off running, Makoto in pursuit. After a few minutes running, Kikuko slowed down and stopped, shaken and shaking.  
  
Makoto caught up to her, out of breath. "What... happened... Kiku-chan?"  
  
"I don't wanna say, just keep 'em AWAY, please!"  
  
"It must be terrible to have a phobia like that, Kiku-chan." Makoto said, trying to comfort her friend. What about Artemis and Luna?  
  
A horrible wheezing noise announced Usagi's arrival, Luna following close behind.  
  
Fortunately, Makoto saw the cat before Kikuko. "Kiku-chan, don't turn around."  
  
Kikuko had a very bad feeling about this...  
  
"Usagi, Kiku-chan's afraid of cats, could you and Minako send your pets home?"  
  
"Sure, I'll go back and tell her." Usagi scooped up Luna and walked back toward the shrine. How can a SAILOR SENSHI be afraid of cats? I never expected this to happen! Maybe she isn't one...  
  
After Kikuko had calmed down, the two girls headed back to the shrine.  
  
***  
  
With the return of the wayward martial artists, and the cats gone for now, the humans introduced themselves. Kikuko recognized two of them: Minako, with long blonde hair and Usagi, blonde with two long ponytails. She had never seen Rei, with long reddish-black hair, who lived at the shrine and went to another school.  
  
Kikuko spoke first, after the introductions. "Makoto and I thought we'd go on a quick training run, sorry..." She was pleased to get a few snickers from her audience. "Actually, I'm a little scared a cats." She looked at Usagi. "I'm sure sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Don't worry, Kikuko-chan, the cats are gone now. How did you become so frightened of them?" Usagi asked, concerned the advisors they relied on wouldn't be able to help Kikuko.  
  
Kikuko looked down. "I really don't wanna talk about it, sorry."   
  
"Mako-chan said she saw something unusual on your forehead yesterday, could you tell us about it?"  
  
Kikuko shot Makoto a concerned look, which was answered with an affirmative nod. "Kiku-chan, it's alright to tell them about your dream."  
  
Kikuko told the other girls everything that had happened... except as it related to Ranma.  
  
"So, did you get a henshin pen like the one in your dream?" Usagi asked with a hopeful expression.  
  
"Yeah, Mako-chan gave it to me." Kikuko recalled her henshin pen, and proudly showed it to Usagi and the other girls.  
  
Though Makoto had already seen it, the other four girls each got a good look at the yellow henshin pen with its tiny sphere, Io.  
  
Ami spoke first, "So are you the Senshi of Io?"  
  
Kikuko looked a little sheepish. "I guess." Her expression became much more serious. "Rei?"  
  
"Yes, Kikuko-chan?" The young priestess asked, happy to play the gracious hostess.  
  
"Could you please bring a cup of hot water, and cold? There's somethin' I've got t' show all of you..." Kikuko asked, looking a little concerned.  
  
"Of course, uh... I'll fetch some." Rei wondered why Kikuko would make such a strange request, but was glad to comply.  
  
  
  
"I'm proud of you, Kiku-chan," Makoto whispered to her friend.  
  
"Thanks, Mako-chan," Kikuko whispered back. She easily found reassurance in her friend's eyes.  
  
A few minutes later, Rei returned with the two cups of water. Kikuko took the cup of hot water. "If I'm gonna be workin' with you, there's somethin' 'bout me you guys should know."  
  
Kikuko gave them a quick rundown of her life as Ranma, his curse, and his mother's decision. After a minute of total silence, Kikuko poured about half of the cup over her head, revealing the form she had been born with. "Will you let me join your team, knowing what I am?"  
  
Makoto spoke first, "I think she... he'd be a great addition."  
  
Minako gave her a knowing grin, "Probably because he reminds you of your old boyfriend, Mako-chan?" She turned to Ranma. "I don't have a problem with it, but you're going to look funny in a sailor fuku." She couldn't help but smile at the bizarre image that popped into her head.  
  
Ranma smiled. "Not a problem! Anyone else?"  
  
Usagi spoke for the rest. "If you are willing to do this, welcome, we can always use more help!"  
  
Ranma raised Io's henshin pen, saying "Io Lumina Power! Make Up!" There was a bright flash of light then a pillar of flame shot skyward, consuming him. When the flame receded, Sailor Io stood, dressed just as she was in her dream. She smiled somewhat sheepishly at the other five girls. To test for herself what Io had said, she poured the remainder of the hot water over her head, and was pleased there was no change.  
  
Makoto, understanding the significance of the hot water was in shock, what had Ranma done to himself? "So, you can't change back?"  
  
"Not while I'm Sailor Io!" the Neo Senshi said with a smirk.  
  
Makoto smiled and recalled her henshin pen, raising it while saying: "Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
Jupiter smiled at the first of her Senshi. "Perhaps I can train you, Io! Do you know any of your Senshi Abilities?"  
  
"Huh?" Io thought back to the dream, turning away from friends old and new... "Tempest Flare!" Io shouted clasping her two hands together, a river of flames whipped by cyclonic winds, flowed from her outstretched arms.  
  
The flames died down, "How's that for a brief intro?" she asked with a smile.   
  
"Fine, for a beginner! Mars Star Power, Make Up." Rei said, transforming to Sailor Mars. "Now, look at some REAL fire power! Firrrre Soul!" Her fire attack was much better controlled, and would work in close quarters.  
  
As her smile left, Io realized she had a lot to learn. She hoped her companions would help her. She looked at Makoto. "Maybe we should train together, it's only fair..."  
  
Io transformed back to Ranma, then used the cold water to become Kikuko again. The other two Senshi also adopted their mundane forms.  
  
"Mako-chan and I have started martial arts training in the morning at 6, any of you guys wanna join us?"  
  
"Ami, would you wanna work out with us?" Makoto asked her new friend.  
  
Ami looked thoughtful for a moment, then a bit sheepish "I'm not really much for fighting, except as a Sailor Senshi."  
  
Kikuko leapt to the defense of her passion, "The Art ain't just about fightin', you know."  
  
"Kikuko!" Makoto hissed. "Don't forget to talk a little more ladylike! Try to talk like a girl not like a guy!"  
  
Kikuko offered her a sheepish grin. "Sorry... Wouldn't you like to be able to dodge a blow if you need to, or learn how to take a hit? Plus, if you work out, you'll be in great shape before you know it, and it feels great to really get in touch with your body. Then we can make cakes and arrange flowers!" she finished, smirking at Makoto. "So how was that, Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto suppressed a giggle. "Fine, 'til the last part. It just isn't you, Kiku-chan."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Ami paused to consider what Kikuko offered. There were clearly advantages to taking her up on it. After a few more moments of thought, she looked up. "Thank you, Kikuko. I would like to train with you. What time would you like to do it? My evenings are usually pretty full."  
  
Kikuko smiled, "Yeah, I figured you probly go t' juku after school. We meet at my home at 6:00 AM. I'd love to have you."  
  
"I'll drop by Makoto's about 5:45, how does that sound?"  
  
"That'll allow us plenty of time to get over to Kikuko's. I've been wearing one of my old P.E. uniforms, don't forget to bring your school uniform, too. We can change at Kiku-chan's."  
  
"What about the rest of you?"  
  
"That's way too early for me," Usagi replied.  
  
"Same for me!" Minako said, suppressing a yawn brought on by even thinking about getting up early enough to be at Kikuko's by 6.  
  
"I live a bit too far away, Kikuko, but maybe you can teach me some exercises on Sunday I can practice during the week," Rei replied at last.  
  
"I'd like to. Besides, on Sunday, maybe you and Makoto can help train me in the other, techniques I need to learn."  
  
"Great!" Rei said with a smile.  
  
With that, the meeting broke up.  
  
***  
  
Nodoka watched her daughter come home with a big smile on her face. Things must have gone well. "Hello, mother! I'll go upstairs and change for dinner."  
  
"Fine, Kikuko."  
  
Nodoka was surprised to see Kikuko come back down, wearing a pair of shorts and a blouse, looking like any other girl who had just come home from school.  
  
"So, how was your meeting with Makoto's friends?"  
  
"Fine! My new friend Ami is going to start training in the morning, and I might start going to another new friend's house on Sunday morning to train over there. I never had so many friends!"  
  
"That's wonderful, I'm glad you're making so many new friends." Nodoka smiled for a moment, then looked concerned. "Ranma?"  
  
The girl looked up, concern evident in her face. "Yes, mother, what's bothering you?"  
  
What was happening? She'd expected 'Yeah Mom what's buggin' ya' or something similar. "Why are you talking so strangely, Ranma?"  
  
"Huh? Strangely? This is the way I'm supposed to talk! Makoto said I should try to be careful how I talk when I'm a girl. And I thought my name is Kikuko, mother!" She looked down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice at you."  
  
"Oh, Ranma! What am I doing to you?" She hugged her daughter then let her go. Things seemed to be going better than she'd planned, too well, perhaps? Had she pushed too hard, too fast? "Please try to talk nicely when you're a boy and a girl, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Mom, but why do you insist on calling me Ranma? That's a boy's name." Kikuko smiled at her.  
  
"Kikuko, are you still a boy?"  
  
"Well, not right now, and not at school. Maybe not for a long time..." She smiled. "I've never really been happy before, Mom! Its wonderful." Her smile dissolved as she noticed tears in her mothers eyes. "Mother, what's wrong... aren't you happy? Isn't this what you wanted?"  
  
"The problem is it's more than what I wanted. I wanted a son who was happy as a girl, not a girl who hates being a boy..."  
  
"But those boys at school are jerks, Mom, I don't want to be like them! They asked me things nice people shouldn't, and they seem to stare at me all the time..."  
  
"Kikuko, You're not like them, don't worry." Nodoka composed her thoughts for a few moments. "Ranma, do you like Makoto?"  
  
"Sure, she's the best friend I've had in years!"  
  
"But I noticed that you sometimes get a little nervous when you're around her as a boy."  
  
Kikuko turned red, then looked upset. "I don't want to become like those boys at school, Mom. When I'm around her as a boy, I think I'm beginning to understand how they feel, to feel like them."  
  
"So, is that why you want to stay like this?"  
  
"Well, isn't that a good reason?"  
  
Nodoka looked thoughtful for a moment. "Kikuko would you be a dear and clean up tonight? I need to go out for a little while."  
  
"Sure, Mom. I'd be happy to!"  
  
Nodoka left the cleanup tasks in her daughter's capable hands. She would have to look up an address before she did anything else, however.  
  
***  
  
There was a knock at Makoto's door. Though it wasn't terribly late, she usually didn't get visitors at night. She peeked through the peephole, and saw Kikuko's mother.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Saotome! What brings you here?"  
  
"Makoto-chan, we have to talk, about Kikuko-chan AND Ranma..."  
  
***  
  
Makoto had gone to the kitchen to put on some tea; leaving Nodoka some time to look around her apartment. It seemed there were plants everywhere... Nodoka smiled; the girl certainly had a green thumb. Makoto also was obviously an excellent housekeeper. So much responsibility, at so young an age... She obviously bore it well.  
  
"Mrs. Saotome, the tea is ready." Makoto said, offering her a cup of tea. She had also brought a small plate of cookies. "I'm sorry they aren't freshly baked, but I wasn't expecting company." She took a seat. "What's wrong with Ranma?"  
  
"Well, when Kikuko came home, she told me some things which troubled me greatly. It seems Ranma is concerned about feelings he may be developing for you, and has chosen to hide from them as Kikuko." As she sipped some tea, Nodoka looked at the girl trying to gauge her feelings.  
  
Makoto brightened, but only for a moment. "Did he give any reason for being frightened of those feelings?"  
  
"Well, it seems that the boys at school have disturbed her greatly, asking embarrassing questions, staring, and the like. Kikuko-chan's concerned that she is beginning to understand how they feel when she's a boy around you."  
  
"Doesn't he understand that he's not like that? That being a boy doesn't mean he has to act a certain way?"  
  
"To think I actually thought this was a good idea, that Ranma could learn from his curse attending school as a girl..."  
  
"Mrs. Saotome, it is a good idea, Ranma now has a great appreciation for how girls feel and why we act the way we do. Pardon me for saying so, but your husband did a terrible job of raising your son. Ranma and Kikuko have grown a lot in just two days."  
  
"Will you help me help Ranma, Makoto-chan?"  
  
"I would LOVE to, Mrs. Saotome!"  
  
"Thanks, Makoto-chan! Could you come to dinner at our house for the rest of the week? Perhaps, together, we can help Ranma realize why he isn't like the boys at school."  
  
"Yes, I would like that, Mrs. Saotome."  
  
"You have been a gracious hostess, Makoto-chan. Thank you for the excellent refreshments."  
  
Makoto smiled with a bit of pride. "It was no problem, Mrs. Saotome!"  
  
Nodoka rose and bowed to her hostess. "I must be going, good night!"  
  
Makoto escorted Nodoka to the door and locked it. She had to admit, Kikuko was already a good friend, but it was going to take work to help Ranma become something more.  
  
***  
  
Nodoka let herself in, finding that her 'daughter' had cleaned and neatly stacked all the dishes soiled at supper.  
  
As Nodoka approached the living room, she noticed Kikuko was busy at the table, probably doing her homework. She looked up, giving her mother a big smile. "Welcome home, Mom! I'm almost finished with my homework."  
  
Nodoka hadn't come straight home, she had stopped at a couple of stores, picking up some catalogues. She took them to the table and began leafing through them.  
  
"That's the last problem!" Kikuko said, closing her notebook.  
  
Nodoka gave her 'daughter' a concerned look. "I'm curious, dear, did you ever care much about school when you were with your father?"  
  
Kikuko looked down. "Not really, he always felt training was much more important than schoolwork."  
  
"That's what I thought. Why the sudden change?"  
  
"Well, I'm trying to do a better job than Ranma." She said with a proud smile.  
  
"So, the Art doesn't mean as much to you, now?"  
  
"I guess I've discovered that there's a lot more in life than the Art. It's still the center of my life, but it really doesn't need to be all I live for..."  
  
Nodoka showed her one of the catalogs. "I'm so pleased with you, I thought maybe I would order you a pretty new dress." She pointed to a picture of a beautiful creation of silk, lace, and satin. "How about this, the green color would look wonderful with your hair..."  
  
Kikuko turned bright red. "I don't think that's my style Mom." She brightened. "How about a nice pair of slacks and a pretty green blouse?"  
  
Nodoka looked at her 'daughter' with mock shock. "Any girl I know would love to have a dress like that. Why not you?"  
  
Kikuko looked down. "I don't know."  
  
"Well maybe I do, Ranma. Please don't use your curse to hide from your true feelings. I know those boys at school are nasty to you, and there are a lot of who behave that way. I was just talking to Makoto, though, and she thinks there's at least one nice boy at school."  
  
Kikuko looked somewhat concerned. "Who, Mom? I bet he's really a jerk, she just doesn't know it."  
  
"His name is Saotome Ranma."  
  
"Mom! What have you been discussing with her!? Anyway, I know he's a jerk!"  
  
"You just told Makoto yesterday you were the same person, what happened?"  
  
"Mom, we ARE the same person. I just don't know about having a girl as a friend when I'm a guy. I feel kinda funny around girls."  
  
"That's the way a boy is supposed to feel. You need to get used to it, and Makoto wants to help you... Won't you let her?"  
  
Kikuko looked thoughtful for a little while, then smiled. "You're right. I am the same person... pretty much. I'll try, Mom. That's all I can do."  
  
"And that's all I can ask Kikuko, thanks."  
  
Like the night before, RANMA went to bed; Kikuko banished to the bathroom sink for the night. There were no strange dreams tonight, either.  
  
***  
  
At 6, Kikuko was glad to see Makoto and her new student. While Makoto was wearing her old P.E. uniform like yesterday, Ami had obviously gone out and purchased a fine quality gi. "Good morning Makoto. Welcome to our little training group, Ami. I hope you took the price-tag off your gi," A smiling Kikuko teased, "and don't expect to keep it clean, either."  
  
"Of course, Kikuko. I thought it would be good to at least LOOK like a martial artist."  
  
"It is good. Do you know any of the basic forms?"  
  
"No, I've never studied."  
  
"Well, let's start at the beginning. When you train by yourself, you usually will perform a buncha martial arts techniques in a row. We call this the kata. Makoto, could you show us a kata you know?"  
  
"Yes, sensei!" Makoto bowed to Kikuko then began a simple kata.  
  
When Makoto was finished, she looked at Kikuko, who smiled. "Very good, Mako-chan. Perhaps BOTH of you would like to learn one of MY school's katas."  
  
"Cool!" Makoto enthused.  
  
"Yes, sensei. I would like that," Ami answered.  
  
"Watch me closely..."  
  
By the end of their session, Kikuko looked with pride at her two students, as they performed the simplest kata she knew. They would need MUCH more practice, but she could see both girls were blessed with a talent for the Art. The two students finished, and bowed to their sensei. "You two get cleaned up, I'll be up in a few..." Kikuko used her time alone to go through a high-intensity workout.  
  
***  
  
The three girls talked on the way to school...  
  
"So, do you have other friends who might wanna work out? It was great working out with you two," Kikuko asked her students.  
  
"Yeah, it was a lot of fun, and worthwhile, too. We'll have to ask them when we get to school," Makoto responded.  
  
Conversation continued as they approached the school. "There are some others who might like to train with you, like... HARUKA!" Makoto shouted, waving.  
  
An almost handsome blonde-haired girl accompanying a beautiful woman with turquoise hair turned to look at Makoto. "Looks like she's got a new friend, Michiru."  
  
"Her friend's a GIRL, silly," the most beautiful member of the junior class replied as Makoto and Ranma approached.  
  
"What's silly about that?" Haruka asked.  
  
As they approached the two older girls, Ami spoke. "Saotome Kikuko," who bowed, bowed, "I'd like you to meet Ten'oh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru." The blonde girl and the woman bowed. "Kikuko's a martial artist. She's training Makoto and myself."  
  
"So, Kikuko, how long have you been studying the Art?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I've been studyin' martial arts for as long as I could walk, and it's kinda been my LIFE for the past ten years. I'd like to help Makoto, Ami, and their... friends learn more about the Art."  
  
"Watch your language, Kikuko-chan!" Ami whispered.  
  
"You two haven't, you haven't discussed our... extra-curricular activities with Kikuko, have you?"  
  
"I didn't need to, she has the same one, or should I say WILL have the same one."  
  
Kikuko nudged Makoto, "You don't mean..."  
  
Her companion nodded yes.  
  
They would need to continue their conversation at lunch as the bell silenced further talk, yet left many questions on everyone's mind but the two inner Senshi.  
  
***  
  
(END)  
  
********  
  
First, my sincere thanks for reading!  
  
There is a wilderness trail through three of California's National Parks called the John Muir Trail. The areas it traverses are spectacular, but REAL backpackers shy away from it, in fact its' nickname is 'the freeway'. Does that make the scenery any less spectacular? Does that prevent each person who hikes it from seeing it from his or her own unique perspective? Just because (many) others have gone before should not prevent new people from traveling that pathway...   
  
Gregg (MetroAnime) Sharp made an animated GIF file I downloaded to my desktop a while ago. It shows a procession of 'better' fiancees than Akane for Ranma, one was 'Sailor Jupiter'. That got me thinking... (Does that make this story a bastard child of The Bet?)  
  
This story has been through two rounds of FFML C&C. Nearly a year to the day after the first e-mail to Mike Koos of a teaser, I've decided it's 'finished'.  
  
Jason Liao and John Walter Biles took the time to offer full-blown C&C. I hope I have fixed the mistakes they noted. Bastet's Chosen made some good observations, but I could only respond affirmatively to one. Jed Hagen and Philip Hacker made some good suggestions about Ranma's acceptance, which I tried to explain a little better. The Eternal Lost Lurker pointed out some problems with Nabiki, Kunou, and ampersand usage. I hope my re-write address at least some of them (and the ampersands are gone for sure).  
  
Special thanks go to Chad Walker, who not only contributed to some of the discussion on the FFML, but also has helped with plotting for the story. His great technical C&C turned this from a grammatical abomination to... less of one. Any errors that remain are mine.  
  
Let me offer thanks to each of you who took the time to respond but somehow escaped mention. I evaluated each and every piece of e-mail I received on this project and hope that MORE people are happy with my revision.  
  
Finally I would like to acknowledge my pre-readers. Mike Koos was there from the beginning, and provided excellent C as well as a few ideas which became part of the story... and all that artwork! Louis-Philippe Giroux provided some excellent tips on characterization and pointed out a few problems that I corrected. James Lee's view on this project went from skeptical to positive when he actually read the story. Bryan Neef, Fire, William Dix, and Andrew Norris read most everything I write, and this is no exception.  
  
Please let me know what YOU think!  
  
Kevin D. Hammel  
  
August 5, 1999  
  
========================================  
  
khammel@mail.anime.sobhrach.com  
  
kevinsff@pacbell.net  
  
http://www.anime.sobhrach.com/~khammel/  
  
======================================== 


	2. Three Days in Nerima, Three Sister's Sto...

As Kikuko and friends began another day of school, other morning rituals were taking place in the Nerima district of Tokyo. Bright sunlight fell on a large home in a residential neighborhood... the home and attached dojo that Tendou Soun shared with his three daughters. All but the eldest, Kasumi, were at school.

Father regarded daughter... She was tall, with long brown hair secured with a white ribbon, and had expressive brown eyes. Though apparently well suited to the Art to which Soun devoted his life, her gentle temperament and other obligations directed her away from the Tendou school. Soun was well pleased with his eldest, even though she could not share the greatest love left to him. He shuddered to think what would have become of them without Kasumi, especially after his wife's death ten years earlier.

Kasumi was finishing up washing dishes soiled at breakfast. She hummed a cheerful tune as she performed a task her sisters thought drudgery, one which she knew as an expression of the love she felt for her family. After her mother's death a decade before, the task of being mother and housekeeper fell on the eldest Tendou daughter. Though only nine at the time, she threw herself into her new life, knowing that as long as she did the housework, her mother's spirit would be perpetuated. Stacking the last dish she heard the phone ring, as if on cue.

"I'll get it!" Soun, a man with fairly long black hair and a moustache, called to his daughter. He wondered who would want to talk so early in the morning...

"Hello!" "Nodoka... Who?" His face showed puzzlement for a moment, then a smile as he remembered why that name sounded familiar. "What brings you to call this morning, Mrs. Saotome?" His smile broadened as he heard why she had called. "Their training mission is completed and Ranma has returned home?"

As he continued to listen to the phone, his expression changed. The smile dissolved, leaving a blank expression on his face. Tears began to fall. "I... see. Please let me offer my dojo for services this Sunday." He struggled even to think for a few moments. "Tell your son I have a... business proposition to make regarding operation of the Tendou dojo." He thought for a few moments more, trying to make some sense of things through the pain he felt. "Perhaps you would like to come by Saturday to prepare? We would welcome your company." His tears stopped for a few moments. "Good, we'll see you then." He struggled to put the phone on the hook, puzzled at its apparent increase in weight. When he finally succeeded, he sat down to cry.

(((())))

Ranma 1/2 Honor and Love

(Yet Another) Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover

Episode 02: Three Days in Nerima, Three Sisters' Story

By Kevin D. Hammel

Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. My purpose is to honor these creators and their works. No infringement intended.

(((())))

Kasumi looked down at her father, her eyes broadcasting the concern she felt. "Father, what's wrong?"

Soun struggled with his emotions, then reigned them in a bit. "Saotome Genma, my best friend, was killed a month ago in China..."

Kasumi thought she had heard her father mention the man once or twice. "I'm sorry to hear that, father." So THAT was why the phone call disturbed him so.

Soun dismissed his tears. "I offered our dojo for the service this Sunday. His widow, Nodoka, and their son, Ranma will attend."

Despite the pain she knew her father felt, Kasumi had to smile. "That was kind of you, father. I gather his wife will be coming Saturday evening to help prepare?"

He looked into his daughter's eyes. "Yes, Kasumi. We must make sure she feels welcomed."

Kasumi's smile faded to a more serious expression. "Of course, father. All will be ready by Saturday." She bowed.

Soun rose and hugged his daughter. "Thank you, Kasumi. I knew I could count on you."

Kasumi wondered who would take care of the household when she left to live HER life, not her mother's...

(((())))

Breakfast dishes cleaned, it was time to do some housekeeping. Kasumi got out a broom and began sweeping the floors, her usual Wednesday chore. Well before she needed to fix lunch, it was done. She looked at the clock. Perhaps she would have time to visit her friend Ono Tofu, the family doctor. Kasumi had borrowed a book from him and would have plenty of time to return it.

(((())))

On the way to the clinic, Kasumi looked back on all the times she had visited it in past years. With a sister as active as the youngest Tendou, Akane, visits to the doctor were frequent. Akane always seemed to be dislocating or spraining something. Over the years, Kasumi had become a friend of the doctor and enjoyed borrowing books from his library. She was bringing one back with a plate of cookies to say 'thank you'.

Soon, she reached the clinic. The patients in the waiting room assured her that the doctor had stepped out. She had to chuckle, she could have sworn she heard Tofu, but... oh, well. Kasumi left the book and cookies next door with her friends at the neighboring cafe, confident he would get them.

The young housekeeper headed back home content. Life was good and she was happy. Her family was comfortable, and she loved looking after them... But something was missing in her life, something important. Oh, well. If it really was important, she'd figure it out.

(((())))

Lunch consisted of soup, rice, and a bit of fish, which Kasumi whipped up in no time. Her father seemed to have calmed down since the phone call; she hoped he would be all right. The two talked over their meal.

Kasumi glanced at her father. "So, father, how are you this afternoon?"

Soun looked up from his meal. "I'm fine, thank you." He gave his daughter a game attempt at a grin. He was not fine, truthfully, but coping.

His daughter returned a bigger one. "That's wonderful, father I'm glad you're alright."

Soun's spirits picked up when he noticed his eldest had attempted to cheer him up. "Thanks, Kasumi! Its hard to be upset looking at your smile."

Kasumi laughed, her brown eyes twinkling, "Thank you, father!" Her gaze returned to her food. What would become of her family if she ever left? This was her life now, would it always be?

(((())))

In the far distance, Kasumi could almost hear the chimes at Furinkan Senior High School releasing a horde of students back into the world. Among them would surely be her sisters. Thoughts turned to trepidation; her little sisters, Nabiki and Akane would soon shatter the tranquility they treasured through the day. Racing footsteps announced the youngest Tendou, sixteen year old Akane.

Though she had run home, Akane was not out of breath, merely invigorated. She was quite a bit shorter that Kasumi, but wore her black hair long much like her sister. "I'm home!" She shouted to those who hadn't heard her run up the path. Her gait told any who knew the Art that THIS girl was heir to the Tendou school of Anything-Goes martial arts. Soun was as proud of Akane as he was Kasumi.

A bit later Nabiki, the middle sister, returned from a profitable day at school. She was more than smart enough to profit from the instruction, but she found school to be a rich source of monetary profit as well. Nabiki stood between Kasumi and Akane in height. Her brown hair was kept short... It was less of a hassle that way. She had more important things to do than fuss over a mane of hair like her sisters. "I'm home!" Nabiki announced to nobody in particular.

(((())))

In Juuban, Kikuko and Makoto found Michiru and Haruka waiting for them after school. Michiru spoke first. "How would the two of you like to come by our place for dinner tonight?"

"My mom is expecting me..."

"Well," Haruka offered, "We'll stop by your place on the way, how does that sound?"

"Fine with me!" Kikuko replied.

Kikuko and Makoto started walking, the other two girls following behind on a bicycle.

(((())))

Nodoka heard conversation in front of her house. She saw Kikuko open the gate, then race up the walkway. On the street were two girls sharing a bicycle, while Makoto walked up at a more normal pace.

"Mom, I got invited over for dinner with two of Makoto's friends. Thatokay?" She noticed her mother looked terrible.

"Sure, I hadn't started cooking yet."

Kikuko looked at her mother with concern. "What's the matter, mom?"

"I'll tell you later, Kiku-chan." Nodoka looked down for a moment to compose herself.

"Thanks, mom! I think I'd better change again..." Kikuko said, bounding up the stairs.

Soon Makoto reached the doorway. "Kikuko probably went up stairs to change..."

"Yes she did, Mako-chan." She looked at the other girls and waved. "Is she revealing her secret to everyone?"

"No, of course not, Mrs. Saotome. There's a very good reason in this case. It just shows how honorable your daughter is, you should be proud."

"I am, very proud. Will you introduce me to your friends?"

"Certainly!"

Nodoka followed Makoto to the gate.

"Ten'oh Haruka, this is Kikuko's mother, Saotome Nodoka."

"Pleased to meet you." The blonde haired girl said with a smile.

Haruka's turquoise haired companion spoke next. "I'm Kaioh Michiru, Mrs. Saotome."

"Pleased to meet you, too. I'm happy Kikuko's found so many friends at school."

Kikuko came running out of the house, wearing one of Ranma's black pants/red shirt combos. "Well, I'm ready to go, bye mom!"

"Bye, Mrs. Saotome!" Makoto said with a wave, then she turned to follow Kikuko.

"It was nice to meet you." Michiru said in parting.

"Bye!" Haruka said with a wave.

The four girls went down the street.

It seemed that Kikuko was making more friends each day, Nodoka thought with a smile, thinking about her own youth, and Genma. Tears washed her smile away.

(((())))

It took a good fifteen more minutes to reach Michiru and Haruka's home. Kikuko noted the area was much nicer than that around her home. The house was beautiful, well kept, and spoke of substantial income. A voice she hadn't heard before interrupted Kikuko's thoughts.

A younger girl called out from the porch. "Welcome home, Papa and Mama! Who's your friend from school?"

Kikuko turned to see a slight purple-haired girl, probably ten or eleven, she guessed. "Hello, I'm Saotome Kikuko." She responded.

The girl introduced herself. "I'm Tomoe Hotaru." She replied with a smile and a bow.

"Pleased t'... uh... I'm happy to meet you, Hotaru-chan!" Kikuko replied, bowing slightly.

"Let's go in!" Hotaru turned and held the door open for the other four.

(((())))

Kikuko, Makoto, and Hotaru sat in the living room while Michiru and Haruka got things ready for dinner. The new guest took her time to look around the home. Plush and comfortable furnishings spoke of wealth. The most striking piece of furniture was a large grand piano in an adjoining room.

Realizing she should be a bit more civil, Kikuko turned to her youngest host. "So, Hotaru, how old are you?"

Hotaru looked thoughtful for a moment, then responded. "I'm, twelve, I think, How old are you?" She asked, finishing with a smile for her guest.

Kikuko was happy to return the little girl's smile. "Sixteen, just like Mako-chan."

Hotaru's smile became a look of curiosity. "Why did Papa and Mama invite you over? We usually don't have guests from the school."

Kikuko looked askance... papa and mama?

Makoto fielded Hotaru's question. "They wanted to learn more about Kiku-chan, she's very unusual. Did you hear about the new Senshi?"

Hotaru looked concerned, then leaned over and whispered to Makoto. "We shouldn't be talking about this with her here, you know!"

"Its okay, trust me!" Makoto responded, her warm smile reassuring the child.

Kikuko was curious now. "So what did you hear about the new Senshi, Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru placed her hands on her hips, as she stood and confronted Kikuko. "How do you know about the new Senshi, Kiku-chan?"

The redhead couldn't help but laugh. "I'm one of them."

"Wow!" The neo-Senshi's admission had clearly impressed Hotaru. "Well I had a dream that eight Senshi would be called, one for each of Jupiter's large moons, one for Neptune's largest... one for Uranus' largest... two for Saturn's largest." She concluded with a twinkle in her big purple eyes.

Makoto added her observations. "I had a similar dream, Hotaru-chan. Kikuko actually had the spirit of the moon she's a Senshi of appear to her."

Hotaru turned to Makoto with a look of expectation. "So, are you going to teach Kikuko?"

Makoto nodded as a proud smile broke out on her face. "Yes, she's a Senshi of one of my moons, after all."

Hotaru's face brightened even more. "I wonder what the Senshi of Titan.. and Rhea will be like? I can't wait to train them."

Kikuko looked at the little girl with a shocked expression. "So, you're Sailor Saturn, Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru turned back to Kikuko, curiosity again on her face. "Yes, what moon are you Senshi of, Kikuko?"

The redhead recalled her henshin pen, showing it to Hotaru. "Io."

Hotaru was clearly impressed. "Oh, that's a very powerful moon."

A voice came from the edge of the room. "So that's what's going on. Dinner's ready, let's eat." Haruka said with a smile.

"Actually, you don't know the half of it!" Kikuko answered cryptically, Makoto nodding her assent.

(((())))

After five girls sat down, Michiru broke the silence as she ladled soup into bowls and started them around the table. "So, Kikuko-chan, what's the other half of your story?"

Kikuko, who was already working on her soup, thought of speaking with her mouth full, but decided politeness was a good idea. After a few moments, she responded. "Well, first off, what planets are you two Senshi of?"

"Neptune." Michiru answered with pride. "I had a dream much like Hotaru and Makoto's. It seems there will be a Senshi of Triton, as well."

"Uranus." Haruka replied, then smilled. "I hope to find Titania soon too."

Kikuko breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't want this information to go any farther than I think it needs to..." She got up and went to the sink with her drinking glass. "I suppose you have seen some strange things in your life, so this shouldn't be too much of a shock." She drew hot water from the tap, then poured it over her head to restore his birth-form.

"The name my parents gave me was Ranma, and up until a month and a half ago, I wasn't a girl..." Ranma told his story to another amazed audience.

"So, let me get this straight..." Haruka said at last, "your mother makes you go to school as a girl?"

"Yeah, I really hated it, until I met Mako-chan." The boy and girl exchanged smiles. Mom pointed out that this way I won't change by accident very often; so I don't hate it as much as I would have."

Haruka decided she wanted to find out more about this intriguing martial artist. "I believe we were talking about martial arts when we were interrupted by the bell. Maybe we could arrange a time and place to spar."

"Well, Mako-chan, Ami-chan, and I are working out a six in the morning at my house." Ranma looked at his other two hosts. "Michiru, Hotaru-chan, would you like to work out with us?"

Hotaru looked down. "I'm not very strong, and P.E. class is really hard for me."

"Well, strength really doesn't matter. I'm sure I can come up with SOME kind of training to make you stronger, or at least teach you to dodge attacks."

"Maybe sometime, Ranma, but not right now." Her eyes lit up. "How 'bout if my new Senshi and I train with you?"

"Michiru?"

"I'll stay home and look after Hotaru-chan, I'm sure Haruka would like to work out, though."

"I'd like t' train with you. I'll drop by tomorrow at six."

"Good," Ranma said with a smile. "I look forward to seein' ya." His expression became a bit embarrassed. "Uh, do you guys have some cold water?"

"Sure Ranma!" Hotaru enthused. "I bet you want turn back into a girl again!" She turned to Michiru. "May I please get Ranma some cold water?"

"Certainly, Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru drew a glass of water, then presented it to Ranma, watching expectantly.

Ranma grinned sheepishly as he poured the water over his head. The amazing spectacle did not disappoint Kikuko's eager audience of one. The older girl struggled to think of something to say to the child. Well, she had noticed a piano earlier... "I noticed you have a piano. Do you take lessons, Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru turned a little red. "No, Kiku-chan, Papa plays the piano. Maybe she'll play something." She looked at Haruka.

Haruka smiled at her adopted daughter. "Alright, Hotaru-chan." Turning to Michiru, "and what about you?"

"We'd be happy to play something, after we clean things up a bit." Michiru replied. "But we'll get done faster with a bit of help..."

(((())))

Kikuko and Makoto sat with Hotaru watching Haruka and Michiru prepare for their impromptu concert. Haruka sat before the keyboard of the piano as Michiru tuned her violin. With a smile and a nod from Michiru, they began.

Kikuko had heard music before, in shopping malls and markets, but never like this. After a while, it carried her away from her troubles. Closing her eyes, she saw patterns in the music, Michiru and Haruka's Art.

Then, as a real happiness flooded her being, she saw HER Art in the music, a beauty he had never stopped to notice. Splendor amidst the strikes, leaps, and blocks. She had always reveled in the power, now she gazed upon her Art with new eyes. And it beckoned her to join the others. Almost without thought she began to flow with the music... rising from her chair, eyes still closed.

Each note called a small piece of a kata from her soul. Each kata was a unified whole; an individual move was out of place by itself... Just as an individual note of the music would seem out of place. But the mosaic of forms the Artist created with her body had its own unity... a new kata taking shape from the broken pieces of the old. A kata never seen before, and probably never seen again. The product of this night and these three people.

Too soon, the music ended. Kikuko making a few more moves before stopping, and returning to the world, but in a different state of mind than she was before. She turned to Haruka and Michiru. "Thank you!" She exclaimed with a bow and smile.

Haruka stood and returned both. "Thank you, Sensei. I can't wait to train with you."

Michiru smiled at Kikuko. "And, in time, I would be happy to join you, Sensei. It seems that you are a true Artist, Kiku-chan. There is more to your Art than I had thought." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps there are other arts you might have a talent in. It would be my honor to serve as your Sensei in my art." She concluded with a slight bow. Thought clouded her expression again... "You have a beautiful voice, Ranma. Have you considered singing?"

Kikuko looked thoughtful... did he want to do this? "Thank you, Sensei. I'll think about it." She gave Michiru a bow of shared respect. Did she want to? Yes! Looking up, Kikuko smiled.

"I'd like to learn when Mamma comes to your class, Kiku-chan!" Hotaru said with enthusiasm.

Finally Makoto spoke. "Thank you, all three of you! But..."

Kikuko started to come down as she finished Makoto's sentence. "We need to go home."

(((())))

Back in Nerima, the Tendou family had gathered for their evening meal. During a lull in conversation, Soun decided to let his younger daughters know the news of the day. He steeled himself. "Today I received a call from the wife of my old friend, Saotome Genma."

Nabiki and Akane stared at him blankly. Clearly they were too young to recall his name. At last, Nabiki responded with a smirk. "Sorry, Daddy, I don't remember him." Her eyes clouded a bit. "Is he rich?" It never hurt to ask, but knowing her dad's deadbeat friends, it wasn't too likely...

Akane glared at her older sister.

Soun's ashen look told Nabiki she might have asked the wrong question. "He probably wasn't rich, except in spirit, Nabiki. He was killed in China."

Nabiki's face turned a little red. "Sorry, Daddy. I didn't know..."

Soun continued, his face expressionless. "His son and wife will visit us. His... widow... will come on Saturday, his son on Sunday." He looked at Akane, his expression showing a little hope. "His son is sixteen, Akane..."

(((())))

In Juuban, a redheaded girl walking home from Michiru and Haruka's with her friend Makoto, sneezed...

Makoto laughed. "Either you're catching a cold Kiku-chan, or somebody's talking about you..."

Kikuko shot Makoto a quick questioning glance.

(((())))

Akane couldn't believe her ears, no BOY her age could possibly interest her... "Sorry Daddy, he sounds a bit too young for me..." She looked a bit longingly at Kasumi. Big sister's friend Dr. Tofu... now that was a man!

Akane caught the tail end of the father's announcement. "...so the service will be in our dojo this Sunday." Soun looked down.

Dinner was completed in silence.

(((())))

Kasumi was glad Akane helped clean up after dinner; it made the job a lot easier. She had no doubt Akane was capable of most housekeeping chores, save cooking. Nabiki was certainly capable of paying for any housekeeping chores she needed done...

(((())))

Back in Juuban, Kikuko and Makoto reached the gate of the Saotome home. "Do you want to stop in for a moment, Makoto?"

"I think I can always find time to visit with your mom!"

Kikuko unlocked the front door and opened it. "Mom, I'm home. I brought Makoto with me."

There was no response, save the muted sound of footfalls from the living room.

(((())))

Entering the living room, the two friends beheld an amazing sight... Nodoka, performing a Kata with a full katana. At first her movements were full of emotion, but they became exquisitely controlled as the forms progressed. Kikuko smiled with pride. At last she was finished, gracefully sitting in a chair, her katana across her lap. Entering the world again, Nodoka noticed her daughter and her friend. She offered them a strained smile. "The service will be Sunday morning. I sought some comfort in the Art, and found some small measure of it."

"Will the service be here?" Kikuko asked.

"No, at the home of your father's best friend Tendou Soun, in Nerima district. He has offered his dojo for the service."

Ranma's eyes grew wide. "He has his own dojo?"

"Yes. He also said he wanted to discuss a business proposition with Genma's heir regarding the operation of the Tendou dojo."

"He wants to talk to ME about running a dojo?"

"Yes, I'm sure Ranma will attend. But... son! Don't forget why we're going there. By the way, he invited me to stay at their home Saturday night to assist with preparations, so I won't be here when you get home from school Saturday. I saw you with your friends earlier, all are welcome, of course."

"It will be my honor to come, Mrs. Saotome." Makoto said, bowing.

Reality reined in Kikuko's speculation on her good fortune, her expression darkening. Mother and daughter embraced, the two women cried themselves out.

(((())))

The mood was somber as the two friends walked to Makoto's home, hands behind their backs. When they reached her apartment, there was not time for pleasantries.

"Good night, Mako-chan, see ya tomorrow."

"Good night Kiku-chan, sure."

Kikuko headed home.

(((())))

When she returned home, Kikuko went upstairs. Ranma came down and dutifully did all his homework. When he closed his notebook at last, he noticed his mother looking at him with a little hint of a smile.

"I'm proud of you son. So, schoolwork is important to you too?"

"Don't use the word 'too', mom. I guess last night I really realized what I told Makoto, its not too, I am the same person. But... there are certain things that are different about my other form, that make me feel different." He offered his own pained smile. "I really do need to know about those differences, I guess..."

"Yes, you do. How has school been for you?"

"Well, it's been tough, but it's also like I've been given a fresh start, a clean slate, and I'm doing my best to make you proud!"

"Do you still resent my training?"

Ranma's smile vanished. "Yes, but not for the same reasons I did before. When I started out to school Monday... It seems like a lifetime ago... Just BEING a girl, and wearing that uniform upset me. I'm a boy, and very much one, so you must have expected THAT." He looked at his mother.

"Of course. Go on."

"Now, I realize I'm stuck like this. Did you ever consider that? I'll be a girl for the rest of my time at school, long after your training is completed." He flushed slightly, "what if I find a girl I like? We won't be able to do much at school..."

"Ah, but don't forget the problem you have with cold water, Ranma!"

"Yeah, but if we'd been a bit more up front about it, maybe the school would've accepted my curse..."

"Ranma, this curse is part of your life, as is that other body. I remain convinced this is for the best."

"Well, if you say so... I think I'll turn in. Good night!"

"Good night, son!"

(((())))

Kasumi smiled as she sat on her bed enjoying a bit of light reading before turning in. She had to admit that one of Dr. Tofu's medical textbooks provided a nice nightcap. With a yawn, she set the book down, hung up her robe, turned off the light, and went to bed. Soon she was asleep.

(((())))

Suddenly, Kasumi was in a gigantic classroom, filled with desks of immense size. The instructor's desk, for example, was a large as a two-story building. Hard at work on a massive blackboard was a huge man dressed like a professor, with a lab coat over his suit and tie. The board was full of diagrams from the textbook she had been reading. She had dreamed of taking courses like this, but her family came first...

The giant looked down at Kasumi and took a folder from his desk and lowered it to her level. Kasumi hesitated for only a moment... She sat down on the folder and found herself lifted to the desktop.

Stepping off the folder to the desktop, Kasumi gazed in wonder at the sight outside the window. A world shrouded in orange clouds, and a gigantic ringed planet... Saturn... This world was... "Titan." Kasumi said, as somehow she KNEW what it was...

"Yes, Kasumi. I am a Titan, and my world bears the same name." Suddenly the giant was beside her, reduced in height to something closer to two meters, from twelve. He glanced at her, eyes asking before voice. "Will you help me, Kasumi?"

Kasumi looked at him with furrowed brow. "How can I help you, sir? I am merely a simple housekeeper."

The giant nodded knowingly. "You keep your sisters and father going, Kasumi. You're not a simple anything! The strength and resolve you have shown as mother to your sisters would be welcome in my service. I suppose you're wondering just what's going on, right Kasumi?"

"Yes."

His expression became serious. "Have you ever heard of the Sailor Senshi, Kasumi?"

Kasumi's expression bordered on disbelief. "Yes, I have seen articles about them in the newspaper. I'm not sure they're real, however. What I do believe is that I'm having a dream."

His expression remained somber. "Yes, you ARE dreaming, Kasumi. That is the only time I can speak to you. In fact after tonight, I'll probably never speak to you again, until... never mind... All that I ask is that you become MY Senshi, Kasumi."

Concern colored Kasumi's response. "Why me?"

"We are trying to build a new team of Senshi, Kasumi. Trying to plot a course through hazardous waters..."

"We?" Kasumi asked with a puzzled look.

The Titan replied. "Yes, we... myself and four spirits of Jupiter's companion worlds and one of Neptune's. For now, three of Jupiter's moons, and my world. We need a strong hand to guide these new Senshi, Kasumi. Your experience as a mother to your sisters will prove invaluable, as will your family bloodline. The Anything-Goes school is especially attractive to us..."

Kasumi looked shocked. "So, you want to recruit my sisters as well?"

The Titan laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't say. You'll find out soon enough!" His expression changed from mirthful to hopeful. "So, will you help me?"

Kasumi looked concerned, almost frightened. "But IF I need to fight, I'll need to defend myself and others. I know very little of the Art."

The Titan's expression became serious again. "Let me give you a taste of what being my Senshi is like. There are, after all, other techniques with which to fight besides martial arts!"

The young housekeeper looked down as her clothing shifted, her nightgown becoming a white bodysuit with a purple skirt, collar, and dress shoes with fairly high heels. A big light-blue bow was just below the collar, and a light blue ribbon tied in a bow in back of her... uniform. In the middle of the front bow was a topaz circlet. Her reflection in the window showed a purple choker and a golden tiara, also with a topaz gem set in it, and earrings completed her outfit. She fingered the very short skirt and turned a bit red. She looked at the Titan, her surprise and embarrassment evident... But the change wasn't just her clothes, she could feel the power of the second largest moon in the solar system fill her. She knew she didn't have to worry... anymore.

His face showed helpful concern, like a Sensei. "Now, Sailor Titan, can you think of something you can do to defend yourself?"

Embarrassment became concentration as the words came to her... "Flash Point!" A blinding flash came from her outstretched hands and impacted on the Titan's chest. He was immune to his own attack, but Kasumi knew others would not be so lucky...

The giant laughed, "You see, it's not too difficult." His expression became serious again. "Will you help us... I know you would like to do something more with your gifts, Kasumi. Let me help you... please?"

Perhaps THIS was what was missing from her life... "Yes, I will help you!"

The giant faded from view. "Sailor Saturn has a Henshin Pen which will trigger your change. She is looking for you, and will find you soon. I'm proud of you, Lady Titan." With that, he faded from view.

Kasumi slept soundly, a smile on her face, until the alarm clock woke her the next morning.

(((())))

Nabiki tried to brush sleep from her bleary eyes, awakened by the usual sounds of industry downstairs. Kasumi was probably working on breakfast, and Akane was probably working out. Nabiki went to perform her morning duties that consisted mainly of getting cleaned up and dressed for school, eating breakfast, and checking the Nikkei 225 and how her stocks were doing on the Tokyo Stock Exchange.

(((())))

Across town, Ami and Makoto arrived to see Kikuko and Haruka already engaged in a strenuous workout. Makoto realized that Kikuko was fighting with a lot more of her abilities then she used when they had sparred. Kikuko glanced over for a moment, noticing that her other students had arrived, the distraction providing an opening for Haruka to tag her with a solid blow. Kikuko jumped back and smirked at her opponent. "Hey! I never hit you, why the heck did ya hit me?"

"Uh... sorry, Sensei. You seemed to be a bit distracted, so I took advantage; your school is called 'Anything Goes' after all!" Haruka replied, trying hard to suppress a smile.

"Point to you, Haruka!" Kikuko said, fighting a smile of her own. The sole instructor of the Saotome School then turned to the recent arrivals, no longer needing to hide her smile.

"Maybe you can train Ami, Makoto. That way you both can learn from each other." After watching the two for a while, Kikuko assured herself that Makoto knew what she was doing. With the beginner's training in capable hands, Kikuko returned to training with Haruka.

A short while later, during a break, Kikuko looked over at Ami and Makoto, noticing how quickly the smaller girl had picked up Makoto's kata. She figured now would be a good time to train Ami a bit herself. "Makoto, could you work out with Haruka a while, I'd like to train Ami in a few simple techniques."

"Yes, sensei." Makoto went to train with Haruka, who proved an excellent teacher.

"So, Ami, let's work on your dodges..."

Training stopped ten minutes earlier than yesterday, due to the larger number of people who had to prepare for school. By the time they were ready, Nodoka had prepared a simple breakfast for Kikuko and her three guests. She was happy Ranma had found so many friends.

(((())))

Kasumi seemed unusually subdued this morning, so Nabiki took a moment to ask her big sister why. "Kasumi, is anything wrong?"

Kasumi's distracted face suddenly shifted to a more familiar, cheerful expression. "No, Nabiki, nothing's the matter. Did you sleep well?"

Nabiki's face showed indifference, as usual. "Yes, Kasumi. I slept well last night. Did you?"

Concern flashed across her older sister's face for a moment. "Yes, Nabiki. I did."

Did Nabiki detect a little dejection in her face, soon painted over by a smile?

Akane looked askance at the exchange between her two older sisters... What were they talking about anyway? "Uh... I slept well, too!"

Nabiki smirked at Akane. "Why do you have to turn everything into a competition, Akane?"

"That's nice, Akane." Kasumi replied in her usual pleasant manner. Had it been just a dream?

Nabiki and Akane traded quizzical expressions.

Akane noticed Kasumi's smile fade a little, what was wrong with her sister? She looked at her with concern. "Are you alright, Kasumi?"

Perhaps it had been just a dream. "I'm... fine, Akane. Don't let me keep you from school."

On that thought, Akane rose... "Excuse me!" Soun nodded, excusing his youngest. Akane grabbed her book bag as she raced out the door.

(((())))

Nabiki surveyed the battleground from the gate of Furinkan High. Bodies were strewn across the lawn. Akane had clearly been here already. Only a solitary figure remained standing, still holding his Kendo practice sword. He was Kunou Tatewaki, a student in Nabiki's class. Tall, with black hair and brown eyes, clothed as a Samurai instead of a student... he was almost cute, but he was almost crazy, too.

The young man regarded Nabiki with an expression of calm assurance. "Greetings, Tendou Nabiki. Your sister has bested the best of us again. Even I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School could not impede her entry upon this day."

Nabiki smirked at the Kendoist. Crazy he might be, but he was rich as well. "Good morning Kunou-baby! I've got some photos for you... Let's talk it over at lunch!"

The young man smiled. "Ah to be blessed with more images of the wondrous Akane... It will be my pleasure to meet with thee, Nabiki!" He bowed.

Nabiki almost offered him a grin. "Sure, anytime!" She walked into school, trying to figure out how many yen she could wring out of him THIS time...

(((())))

It was lunchtime, and Nabiki was holding court with her favorite source of income, Tatewaki Kunou.

Kunou looked at Nabiki with expectation. "Well, Nabiki, let me regard the latest fruits of your clandestine labors."

Nabiki almost smiled "Certainly, Kunou-baby! I think you'll find these a steal at five thousand yen for the set."

Nabiki opened the envelope slowly, drinking in each drop of her customer's anticipation. She removed the pictures one by one until ten covered the table, spread to provide a good view of each.

Kunou gazed, enraptured, at the images. "Each one a treasure, each one showing the beautiful tigress that is your sister. May I offer you three thousand for the set?"

Nabiki looked thoughtful. "Are you hard of hearing? I asked for five thousand!" She didn't think he'd go for it, but five thousand would position him for four...

Kunou's eyes grew wide. "But that is robbery, Nabiki! thirty five hundred, and not a yen more!"

She had him, now to reel in the yen. "How about four thousand?"

Kunou looked thoughtful, but he could not resist the call of the photographs. "Done, Nabiki. It is as always a pleasure to do business with you."

Kunou passed a small stack of bills to the Tendou family photographer, bowed, and left.

Nabiki gloated a bit after another successful deal, though it was easy with Kunou.

(((())))

When Nabiki got home things were back to normal, for the most part. Daddy seemed to have gotten over his friend's death fairly well... at least, he wasn't crying as much as he had been before. Kasumi was her cheerful self, though Nabiki could detect she was still wistful about whatever had happened last night. After wishing everyone a good night, Nabiki went upstairs.

(((())))

Unlike her sister, the books she studied were written in her own hand, or at least typed by her own hand. She carefully entered all the financial information for today's transactions at the dojo into a laptop computer. Her father had made a mess of the books until Nabiki took them over for him. By investing the dojo's profits in a diversified portfolio, the business was now on sound footing.

After her data entry chores, she shut down the computer and prepared for bed. She knew her part in keeping the family afloat was different from Kasumi's, but no less important. She hoped she could figure out what was bugging her big sister, but that would be much easier than she had ever imagined.

Finally, it was time to sleep.

(((())))

Nabiki found herself in an elevator moving up at incredible speed. She held a paper in her hand and glanced at it. It was a resume; her entire life reduced to a single sheet of paper. She caught a glance of herself reflected in bright steel of the elevator. She was wearing a nice black business suit, easily worth a hundred thousand yen. The skirt was a little short, but it still looked great on her. All those leg lifts amounted to something after all. She had always dreamed of making it in business after completing her education.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped and the door slid soundlessly open, revealing an office...

(((())))

The first word which came to the young businesswoman's mind was AWESOME. Not the office itself... Not the polished marble desk shot through with streaks of silver... not the incredibly deep pile of the black carpet... but the woman behind the desk, and the view out the picture window behind her.

The woman wore a suit much like Nabiki's. Silver hair framed silver-gray eyes. And behind her... through a picture window... a dark gray world of ice and rock marked with brilliant white craters... beyond that, the largest planet in the solar system... Jupiter.

The woman nodded to her, offering a practiced smile. "Welcome, Miss Tendou. Please, have a seat..." a comfortable seat materialized in front of the desk. In the blink of an eye, Nabiki found herself sitting in it. "My name, and my world's, is Callisto. I'm glad you came to investigate the position I need filled."

After taking a moment to compose herself, Nabiki spoke. "So, what type of a position are you offering?" She had a feeling that this must be the chance of a lifetime...

The woman gave her a quick visual appraisal before speaking. "Miss Tendou... Nabiki. You might say I'm the CEO of the world you see before you, Callisto. I'm looking for a COO, a Chief Operating Officer, someone who will represent me on your world. Interested?"

Nabiki fought the urge to say yes and returned Callisto's appraising glance. "What's the starting salary?"

Callisto nodded knowingly, she had chosen well. "In yen, absolutely nothing. Now in terms of power..."

Nabiki looked a little upset. "No salary? This position's going to have to really be something!" But somehow, she knew it was.

Callisto smiled as she replied. "You tell me, Nabiki!"

In a flash, Her beautiful suit was replaced by a bizarre version of a girl's school uniform. It consisted mostly of a white bodysuit and black-trimmed gloves. The skirt of her suit had become pleated, but remained black. Also black were the collar she wore around her neck and a pair of boots, trimmed in white. An orange bow decorated her chest. A faceted, solid gold circlet decorated the bow's center. In the center of the circlet was an elaborately engraved yen symbol, which brought a smile to Nabiki's face.

Callisto noticed the girl's smile. "You might like to get a better look at your new business suit, Sailor Callisto..."

A set of mirrors, like in a fitting room, materialized. Nabiki saw the rest of her uniform... A tiara with another gold 'gem' and yen-engraving, earrings with yen symbols, and an orange bow in the back of her uniform as well. But the yen symbols had to go...

"Do you like your new suit Nabiki?"

Nabiki almost sneered. "Well, I admit to liking money, but those yen symbols are a little much."

Callisto laughed. "So, you don't want to be 'Sailor Yen', Nabiki?" A flash of light, and the monetary markings were gone.

"Any other alterations?"

Nabiki shook her head no.

Callisto's face showed a bit of expectation. "Good! Well, how do you like it... now?" She hoped the girl would accept her offer.

After getting a good look at her new uniform, she grinned a bit at Callisto. "Some of the accessories are a bit... way over the top. But actually, I don't think I look too bad... Black is my color... and I do keep in shape." She glared a bit at Callisto. "So, what do you really want me to do?"

Callisto looked with pride on the Senshi-candidate. "I chose you to serve as my Senshi, Nabiki. You've probably heard of the Sailor Senshi..."

A bit of surprise escaped Nabiki's guard. "Yes, I didn't know they were real! Actually, I still don't know!"

Callisto's expression became serious. "The Sailor Senshi definitely are real! You'll be in a new group selected to aid the others in the dark times ahead."

The indifferent face returned to its mistress. "I don't know if I'm cut out for the Super Hero biz. I'm not really the right type." She said with some disappointment.

Callisto smiled at her. "I know; why do you think I picked you? Not all of the current Sailor Senshi were fighters before they took on their new roles, you know... You have the potential to be a true hero, Nabiki; you simply must realize that heroes can be anyone from an ordinary person to the most feared of warriors. In fact..."

The chime of the elevator interrupted the Moon Spirit's speech. The door opened, revealing a man wearing a black business suit. His black hair was long enough to be gathered into a ponytail reaching the middle of his back. The most distinctive feature on his face was a pair of dark sunglasses. Nothing could be seen beneath their impenetrable black. WAS there anything beneath them? "Miss Tendou, please consider a counter-offer for your services." The man said as he stepped from the elevator, bowing with flair. His voice was a cold whisper, unsettling and chilling as a breeze blowing across a cemetery.

Callisto got up, and almost stomped over to the interloper, anger increasing with each step. "What are YOU doing here? I thought there were going to be eight Neo Senshi, for the eight largest moons! How in HADES does your little joke of a moon even qualify?"

"Hades is a very interesting work to use, Callisto." The man threw back with a thin smile. "A very interesting word..."

Nabiki crossed her arms and watched the war of words with increasing agitation. "Uh, excuse me, if this concerns me will the two of you please talk to me!"

The two businesspeople turned to look at the object of their argument with some chagrin. The man spoke first, "Pardon me for not introducing myself, Tendou Nabiki." He glanced for a moment at Callisto. "If I hadn't been so rudely interrupted..."

Callisto's anger flared white hot, "Rudely interrupted! You just barge into my office when I'm conducting an interview and you call me rude?"

"Sorry, Callisto," he said as he renewed focus on Nabiki. "Miss Tendou, I am Charon and I would like to offer the position as my Senshi."

"Don't listen to this idiot, Nabiki! Join me, please?" Her look of earnest entreaty was hard for the girl to ignore, or refuse.

Charon spoke quickly, realizing how much more was on the line than a Moon Spirit's ego. "Nabiki, I came here for a reason. I don't like to meddle in the affairs of others, but times are desperate." He turned to Callisto. "We have found an excellent candidate for the opening on your staff, Callisto."

Callisto saw a vision of another girl, and in an instant knew all about her. She WAS an excellent choice. She looked at Nabiki with a sad smile. "Nabiki, Charon and his patron would not have gotten involved if the situation wasn't serious. I'll let him talk to you now." In a flash of cold black flame Senshi candidate and Moon Spirit vanished from the office which itself soon faded. Callisto's face betrayed sadness for a moment; then happiness chased the gloom away as she thought of how to recruit her Senshi. She hoped only Pluto would be so bold as to snatch a Senshi candidate from her grasp.

(((())))

Nabiki and Charon re-materialized on the deck of a large ship, near a guardrail. The vessel was gliding slowly across glassy, deathly still water. It was night, dimly illuminated by stars arrayed in strange constellations not seen from Earth. Nabiki spoke; awe and a bit of fear coloring her voice. "Where are we? Where have you taken me?"

After blinking in shock for a few moments, the girl felt anger building inside as the scene they had just left replayed in her mind. She turned to Charon, "What am I, a piece of meat? I guess us humans are so far down the food chain from you that we're just toys you fight over like spoiled children. Well, I'm not a toy!"

Charon's mouth betrayed an instant of emotion, then composed itself in to a flat line again. After giving his Senshi candidate a curt bow, the Moon Spirit spoke. "My apologies for what happened in Callisto's office. The others had planned for the eight largest unclaimed moons in the Solar System to have a Sailor Senshi so their power could be used for good in the physical world."

"Others?" Nabiki asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"The Planetary Spirits left Pluto out of their discussion as usual, so I wasn't even offered the chance to court a Sailor Senshi of my own, Nabiki."

"Well, you said they wanted the eight largest..."

Charon nodded slowly, a grin struggling to take hold on his face. "True, and those eight are excellent choices, but Pluto has a unique position in the Solar System. Because it's at the edge, it stands as a sentinel for the other eight worlds. Though smaller than each of the Neo Senshi's moons, Pluto is a nexus of vast power. My world is even smaller, but benefits from Pluto's unique position. It's really a pity that the maxim 'bigger is better' is not always applicable when Magic and Manna are involved."

Nabiki frowned for a moment as she considered the Moon Spirit that might have been her patron. "What about Callisto? I know her moon is third largest. Will she find a Senshi?"

"Certainly. A new candidate has already been selected for the eighth Neo Senshi. Will you consider being the ninth... mine?"

Nabiki looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, maybe. Perhaps I need to interview you for a while. First, will I get any special abilities?"

"Certainly, Nabiki. Let's see if you can figure this one out... think!"

Sailor Callisto thought, and the words came to her. She raised her arms and intoned "Hour of Darkness."

At her command, a cloud of pitch-black fog appeared, obscuring Charon. The neo-Senshi looked a bit disappointed. "What about Energy Blasts, Lightning Bolts, stuff like that? The CAPITAL not the petty cash!"

Charon almost smiled again. "You must learn how to harness and control this power, as well as the gifts you inherited from you parents, before you will be entrusted with more of the Dark Fire. But rest assured, you will be given more power as your capacity to handle it expands."

Charon gave Nabiki a solemn look. "Do you want something more from your life? Will you serve as my Senshi, Nabiki?"

Nabiki gave the matter some thought. This was something she never would have sought out, but it might prove interesting... Then there was the strong feeling that her big sister might be at her side. "Yeah, I'll do it." She said with confidence.

Charon faded. "You will find you Henshin Pen when you awaken, Nabiki. To transform to Sailor Charon, merely hold it aloft and speak the words 'Charon Lumina Power Make up.' I trust you will know when to use it, Lady Charon."

I hope so, Nabiki thought. Why did Charon and Pluto chose me?

Lady Charon, huh? She was moving up in the world, or was it beyond it?

Nabiki forced herself awake. Her right hand lightly grasped a black pen with a small sphere in orbit around the symbol of Pluto. A glance at the clock showed one. She had to talk to her big sister.

(((())))

Kasumi slept lightly after her nightmare the previous evening. She had hoped it was something more, but wasn't too sure now. A tiny knock and the creak of her door jarred her fully awake. "Who is it?" She whispered.

"Nabiki, big sister." A familiar voice called from the darkness.

Why would Nabiki be here? Unless... "Why are you awake, Nabiki-chan? Did you have a bad dream?"

Kasumi heard the door creak closed, then lost what little vision she had to the room light. After blinking for a few moments, her sister Nabiki came into focus.

Nabiki looked at her sister, fighting a smile. "Yeah, I had a dream, Kasumi. What happened in yours?"

Kasumi decided to be careful, she didn't want Nabiki to think she was crazy. "Well, it's hard to describe... it involved the planet Saturn, and its largest moon, Titan."

As she listened to Kasumi, a smirk began to bloom on Nabiki's face. "Well my dream was about Jupiter, and one of its' moons, Callisto. Then it was about one of Pluto's moons, Charon. I was offered a... position as... Sailor Charon... She held out her pen for her sister to see. This is my Henshin Pen, Kasumi."

Kasumi examined the magic artifact her sister held. It provided concrete proof of the reality of what both of them had experienced. "I accepted the role of Senshi of Titan, little sister. Sailor Saturn has my pen."

Nabiki looked thoughtful... "Did you get any idea why they wanted you?"

"Well, the Titan said that our father's school was important in my selection."

Nabiki gave a final smirk. "And who's the best representative of daddy's school?"

Kasumi smiled. "Akane!"

"I need to think about this, Kasumi. Good night!" Engrossed in thought, Nabiki went back to bed.

(((())))

The alarm buzzed and Akane jumped out of bed and into a gi. She had to get her training in before she left for school.

First, she started a quick run around the neighborhood. Akane liked her morning runs, just her and 5 kilometers; things were quiet before the city awoke for a new day. She wished it was always like this, but morning was as fleeting as the last bits of sleep shaken off by her exertions. Soon, it would be time to go to school, time to show a pack of idiots who the best martial artist in Nerima was... again. Boys seemed to be fairly stupid about such things, and needed repeated demonstrations.

When she got home, she didn't take the time to change... Instead she hurried to the dojo and launched into a kata immediately. She tried to lose herself in the forms that comprised her Art, to find some peace... At least for now.

Soon, her father was at her side, guiding her through a practice session that was over all too quickly. A visit to the bathroom completed her morning preparations. She went upstairs to don her uniform and steel herself for combat.

(((())))

Akane came down for breakfast after changing clothes and preparing herself for school. Looking at her two older sisters, she assumed there was a secret they were keeping from her. She looked at Nabiki with a smirk. "What is it, Nabiki?"

Nabiki returned the smirk. "What is what, Akane? I can't even imagine what you're talking about," she lied.

Akane gave her sister a knowing look. "Come on, you two are hiding something from me. It's written on your faces."

"Just like 'baka' is written all over yours, little sister?" Nabiki helpfully offered.

Akane decided she wasn't going to get anywhere. "Be that way." She pouted, then finished her breakfast. As she was about to get up, Kasumi stopped her.

"Did you sleep well last night, Akane-chan?" Her eldest sister asked with real concern.

Akane tried to get upset with Kasumi, but couldn't. "What's it with sleep, Kasumi, please tell me!"

Kasumi gave her a serious look. "We'll talk about it tomorrow Akane-chan!"

"Uh, why tomorrow Kasumi?"

"You'll need to sleep on it, Akane-chan. Trust me."

"Yeah... right... Excuse me!"

Akane got up, grabbed her book bag, and ran out the door to school.

(((())))

As she approached the school grounds, any composure gained earlier was lost. As she approached the school, her mantra became "Hate Boys... Hate Boys... I HATE BOYS!" She surveyed the battlefield for today's conquest of the front gate at Furinkan High School...

Arrayed before her in profusion, were members of sports clubs. Waiting behind the chattel was their ringleader, Kunou Tatewaki. Akane charged into battle, chanting her "hate boys" mantra. Baseball players, soccer players, hockey players, etc all were sent flying from the miniature cyclone of fists and kicks that was the youngest Tendou. It wasn't long before Kunou Tatewaki was all that stood before her and school.

Kunou looked at her with all the love he could put in a glance. The swordsman KNEW he would woo her today. He bowed to properly deliver his welcome. "Greetings, fair Akane, it is I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School. Rising star of the Kendo world. The fairest flower does not do justice to your form or beauty, Akane. Let us engage in the joyous battle of love." He looked up at his love to see a shoe rapidly approaching his face, then he was rapidly approaching escape velocity...

With a confident toss of her head, Akane walked without further challenge to her first class.

(((())))

When school was finally out, Akane walked right past Kunou, ignoring all his entreaties. Boys... no matter what size, they're all the same... She mused as she walked home. She still hoped she would find a man someday.

(((())))

"I'm home!" Akane announced as she removed her shoes. First she went to the kitchen. "Need any help Kasumi?" She asked her older sister with expectation.

Kasumi swallowed and turned with a smile. All attempts to teach her little sister to cook had ended in... Disaster. "No, I'm fine Akane. How was your day at school?"

Akane looked a little downcast. Kasumi never seemed to need any help in the kitchen. "Fine." Akane offered without animation. She left the kitchen to find some amusement in the living room.

(((())))

Television ate the time that separated her from dinner. There wasn't much conversation tonight, so Akane went up to her room after the meal was over.

(((())))

First, Akane tackled the all the homework that had been assigned, which took a few hours. She was tired after her work and knew sleep would come easily. She prepared for bed and lay down.

Akane looked up at the ceiling and pondered her life. She knew many of her friends went with boys on dates, some had even settled on a boyfriend. Akane's problem was that she was good enough in the Art that that baka Kunou had declared that one must defeat her to date her. This had made her a prize to be coveted, not a person. Akane wondered if she would ever find a man who saw her as a person, not as a prize. She knew the only man she liked, Ono Tofu, saw her as a little girl, not the woman she was becoming. He was stuck on Kasumi anyway. Akane sighed...

Maybe someday, but not today.

It was time for sleep.

(((())))

Akane drifted off to sleep, and woke up in an elaborate dojo, much grander than the one attached to her home. In it stood a woman wearing a toga which wrapped around her and was belted at the front, like a gi. She could sense an aura of power around her. The woman grinned and walked toward her. "Welcome to my dojo, Tendou Akane. I am Europa, the spirit of Jupiter's fourth largest moon."

An oil painting of the planet-sized moon appeared on the wall. Akane gasped at its beauty. She looked down at herself, noting that she was wearing a gi as well. It was yellow, as she preferred, and made her feel very much at home. She returned the spirit's grin.

Europa looked a bit more serious, her eyes still twinkling. "Two of my sisters have selected Senshi to become their avatars on Earth, would you like to be mine?"

Akane felt her gi changing to a different garment. When the metamorphosis stopped, she looked down and was surprised. The gi itself had been replaced by a white bodysuit with a short light-blue skirt. Matching the skirt were a pair of dress shoes and the collar around her neck. A big magenta bow decorated her chest, just bellow the collar, with an opal circlet in the center. Long white gloves with light blue trim were on each hand. A glance behind showed a magenta ribbon tied at the back of her... uniform. She could feel a couple of other accessories, namely a tiara, a choker, and pair of earrings. She just stared at her clothes for a few moments, until Europa interrupted her thoughts.

Moon-spirit gave Senshi-candidate a hopeful look. "Do you... like your new clothes?"

Akane was fairly non-committal. "Well, I'm not too sure I want to be recognized in this getup... Besides, High heels and martial arts don't mix too well!"

Europa laughed. "I know! I don't know who designed the uniforms... or a least, who picked out the shoes... Don't worry about anyone knowing who you are, though. Nobody will recognize you through the disguise field generated when you're in this form. Would you be willing to serve as my avatar on your world?"

"Well, uh..." Akane seemed to be struggling with the answer.

Europa brightened. "Care to spar, Akane?"

Indecision turned to happiness as Akane answered "sure!"

It seemed Europa could dodge every move Akane made. Maybe she had to try a different strategy. She tried to mix her moves up with a few feints, she even threw in a few gymnastics and dance moves from P.E. class, but nothing could hit Europa. Suddenly, an attack came to her... Directing two arms at Europa, she shouted " Pressure Wave!", which directed a great river of water and ice at the moon spirit. Akane paused for a moment, surprised and pleased with her new technique. It was beyond the Art as she knew it, it was Europa's gift to her chosen warrior, Tendou Akane... Sailor Europa.

Europa broke into Akane's thoughts. "That's the first of your new techniques, Sailor Europa, if you'll serve as my Senshi. Our little group could really use a martial artist like you, Akane."

Akane didn't think long about it this time. "Yes! It would be my honor to serve as your Senshi, Europa." She wondered what other techniques she might learn, making her smile even bigger.

Europa and the dojo began to fade from view. "Sailor Jupiter is looking for you. Good luck Lady Europa."

Consciousness began to slowly seep back into Akane's mind. She sat up in her bed with a start. It was one thirty seven. Akane wished she could find some answers... maybe this was what Kasumi had been hinting at. Akane hopped out of bed and went to her big sisters door.

(((())))

Kasumi wasn't surprised by the knock at one forty... It was probably Akane-chan. "Come in..." Kasumi offered. It WAS her littlest sister. "Perhaps we should visit Nabiki."

"Yeah, Kasumi..." Akane readily agreed. She felt a finger tap her back, then turned to see "Nabiki!"

"Well, when I heard noise coming from Kasumi's room, I figured you must have had a dream, Akane." Nabiki said with a smirk. "So what did you dream about?"

After sharing their dreams, the three girls could only wait... It wouldn't be long.

(((())))

Finally school was out on Saturday. Since his mother wasn't home, Ranma had taken Makoto up on her offer of dinner.

"So, what time should we leave tomorrow?"

"Well, I figure we can treat it like a normal school day, meeting for training, then getting ready. We can take the train over to Nerima; my mom left me directions. I guess I'd better call Rei and invite her over here, or cancel our session at the temple." Ranma said in a distracted tone.

Makoto didn't have to ask what was on his mind, she also felt some of what he did about what would happen tomorrow, but there was an additional feeling, was it dread, anticipation, or both?

"Whacha thinkin about?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think something's going to happen tomorrow. I don't know whether it's going to be good, bad, or both."

"I feel the same way."

"Do you want me to stay at your house, Ranma?" It's probably going to be a rough night."

"Nah, I'm okay." Ranma answered with as much swagger as the short sentence would allow.

The two friends parted, Ranma snagging a paper cup of cold water on the way to the door. Kikuko's confidence didn't even last until she was home.

(END)

First, my sincere thanks for reading!

Thanks also go to my 1999 pre-readers. Mike Koos who helped me define the new Sailor Senshi... in the text with their abilities and descriptions, and especially with his wonderful illustrations. Again, Louis-Philippe Giroux pointed out some problems with characterization that I hope are fixed. Nick Leifker also made a few suggestions about a scene in this story.

From the FFML in 1999, John Walter Biles continued his C&C with some comments about this chapter and the next. Eternal Lost Lurker made some points about Nabiki, Kunou, and handling of same; I hope this revision is an improvement.

In 2012, a few lines were modified to reflect the nine Neo Senshi that will be called in the course of the story. I am still debating whether new IAU naming conventions have bearing on a old story like this. Because of aggressive document filtering, scene breaks also had to be revised. :)

Please let me know what YOU think!

Kevin D. Hammel

April 27, 1999/ November 13, 2012 v6


	3. Beginnings

A pounding on the door awakened Ranma. A glance at the clock showed it was time for training. Ranma hurried to the bathroom then threw on a gi. Kikuko went out to train with her friends, knowing the Art would give her SOME peace.  
  
***  
  
There was an unexpected visitor THIS morning. It seemed little Hotaru had come to train as well...  
  
When the workout was finished, all five found it invigorating. Even Hotaru had been convinced to try some simple exercises she thoroughly enjoyed. It was then time to prepare for their trip to Nerima. All Kikuko's guests had brought a change of clothes. At 7:30, all four were prepared for their duty to their new friend, to honor a man they had never met. Kikuko wore a white silk shirt and white pants, a gift of the Joketsuzoku Amazons. She carried a small vacuum bottle that she could use to change her identity once safely out of the area. Haruka wore a white suit, and the other three wore dresses, all in white.  
  
***  
  
Ranma 1/2 Honor and Love  
  
(Yet Another) Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover   
  
Episode 03: Beginnings  
  
By Kevin D. Hammel  
  
Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. My purpose is to honor these creators and their works. No infringement intended.  
  
***  
  
Ranma hoped the address was right, but this house DID look like it had an attached dojo. He went to the gate with Makoto at his side, a man with fairly long black hair and a black moustache visible on the other side. The man seemed to be crying rivers of tears, pausing to ask, "Are you Genma's son?"  
  
Ranma bowed, "Yes, I am Saotome Ranma. Would you be Mr. Tendou?"  
  
"Yes, I am Tendou Soun." The man motioned to Makoto, "and this is?"  
  
Makoto bowed, "Ranma's friend Kino Makoto."  
  
Soun grasped both Ranma's shoulders; "May I talk with you..." He turned to Makoto, "alone?"  
  
"Alright," Ranma turned to his friend, "see you soon, Mako-chan."  
  
"Okay, Ranma. We'll try to find your mother."  
  
Soun turned and called into the dojo, "Kasumi, could you show Ranma's friends to his mother?" Turning, he escorted Ranma inside.  
  
A tall girl with long brown hair gathered with a white ribbon, came out of the dojo, with a grim expression.  
  
The youngest spoke first. "Hello, my name is Tomoe Hotaru. " She said with a bow. "Who are you, please?"  
  
"Tendou Kasumi. I'm pleased to meet you, Hotaru-chan." She looked up at the other three girls. "Are you all Ranma's friends?"  
  
"Yeah, Ten'oh Haruka"  
  
"Yes, My name is Mizuno Ami," Ami bowed slightly.  
  
"Sure, I'm Kino Makoto."  
  
"Well, I'm pleased to meet all of you." Kasumi replied with a polite smile that was soon wiped off by the gravity of the situation. "I'll take you to his mother."  
  
Without further delay, the four guests were taken into the dojo to meet with Nodoka.  
  
***  
  
Soun and Ranma had adjourned to the former's bedroom. "So, Ranma, did your father ever tell you about the plans to unite our two families?"  
  
"Nah, we never talked about stuff like that."  
  
"Well Genma and I agreed that his son would be married to one of my daughters, so... you, and the wife you chose from among them, could operate the dojo."  
  
"Well, in case you didn't notice, Mr. Tendou, my pop is dead, so I don't think your agreement means much anymore."  
  
"And you would not only forsake honor, but deny his final dream, destroy his greatest wish?"  
  
"I don't see what any of this has to do with MY honor, besides, I've found a girl I really like, and I don't love her or nothin, but who knows?"  
  
"Does the honor of the Saotome name mean anything to you?"  
  
"I wonder if it meant anything to pop? It seemed we were always on the run from someone."  
  
He clapped Ranma's back, hard. "At least let me introduce you to them, Ranma. Let's go see them."  
  
***  
  
Ranma followed Mr. Tendou downstairs to the family room. "Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, please come inside for a moment."  
  
It seemed from three different directions, came a cry of "Coming!"  
  
From the dojo came a tall girl with dark brown hair, she spoke "Yes, father."  
  
"Ranma, this is Kasumi. She's 19 and a excellent housekeeper."  
  
Kasumi bowed. "I am sorry about what happened to Uncle Saotome."  
  
A fairly tall girl, though shorter than Kasumi, with short brown hair came down the stairs. "Okay, daddy, what is it now?"  
  
"Ranma, this is Nabiki, age 17."  
  
Nabiki arched an eyebrow, then showed a concerned expression. "Sorry about what happened to your dad, Ranma."  
  
"Thanks, Nabiki."  
  
The third, shortest, and youngest Tendou sister entered the room. She had long hair like Kasumi, but it was black. "What is it now, dad? I was trying to get ready and you called me in here!"  
  
"Ranma, this is Akane, age 16. Please get to know each of my daughters." Soun said, then left.  
  
"So, Akane, do you know what daddy wanted?" Nabiki asked  
  
Akane looked cross, "I don't know. Oh well..."  
  
Ranma spoke at last. "Well your dad was talking to me and said that he and my dad had agreed to join our families by me marrying one of you." Ranma looked down. "But I've already found a girl I like. We're not really in love, but..."  
  
Kasumi looked at Ranma, concern evident in her face. "Follow your heart Ranma. Don't let anything father says concern you."  
  
"Yeah, arranged marriages are a thing of the past, Ranma." Though Nabiki DID think he was cute.  
  
Akane's face went from calm to angry. "I... HATE... BOYS!" Was all she could say before she stormed out.  
  
Ranma realized where Akane was coming from. He (or was it she?) didn't think much of them either...  
  
Kasumi shook her head slightly then turned to Ranma to attempt a bit of damage control. "You'll have to forgive Akane, Ranma, she's a little high-spirited! Would you like to see your mother?"  
  
"Yeah, very much! About your younger sister, though... Actually, I understand EXACTLY what she means, boys can really be jerks to girls at school." Ranma replied, following Kasumi into the dojo.  
  
Akane wasn't quite out of earshot when Ranma made his comment. She had never heard a boy say that! She wondered how he KNEW what she meant.  
  
***  
  
Ranma was finally able to embrace his mother. "Mom, I'm sure glad to see you! It seems pop and Mr. Tendou cooked up some scheme to marry me off to one of his daughters."  
  
Makoto's looked down and shook her head. "Not again!" she whispered. It seemed it was her lot, the promise of love, then nothing.  
  
She felt a strong pair of arms embracing her. "Uh, I, um won't hurtcha, Mako-chan I promise. You're the best friend I've had in ten years an I'm not gonna let you go! Except like this!" Ranma broke the embrace, his smile returned by Makoto's.  
  
"Son, make your own decisions, don't let a dead man's dreams ruin your life." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You won't find too many girls like Makoto, Ranma. Remember." She WOULD have to investigate this pact, however...  
  
Just then, they all heard a terrible noise coming from the street. Ranma trotted out of the dojo to the front of the house, followed by Makoto. Hotaru, Ami, and Haruka hurried out of the dojo in pursuit of the other two.  
  
***  
  
The three Tendou sisters came out of the house to see what the commotion was about.  
  
Ranma emerged from the front gate of the Tendou compound, astonished at the sight in front of him. A large... thing in the middle of the street was advancing on the Tendou home. It was an awful fusion of monster and mechanism... tentacles, eyes, arms, and metal combined to paint a picture of horror. The worst thing about it was it was heading his way...  
  
Ranma dodged an agitated Soun who was heading back to the house, AWAY from danger.  
  
The other students from Juuban ran out the gate behind Ranma. "Hey, Ranma, over here!" Makoto shouted to get his attention.  
  
Ranma glanced his friend's way, noticing she was motioning toward the dojo. He had a good idea why.  
  
As he hurried back into the compound, he thought he saw symbols flare on the foreheads two of the Tendou girls. He recognized the symbol for Jupiter on one of the girls, Akane. Somehow Kasumi showed a different sign, could it be Saturn's? Perhaps his teammates would be interested...  
  
***  
  
Running into the dojo, Ranma noticed that his four friends had already adopted their Senshi guise. He looked at Jupiter with shock and a little fear. "Jupiter, Akane had the symbol of Jupiter on her forehead. Do you know what THAT might mean? The oldest one, Kasumi had a different symbol on HER forehead."  
  
Jupiter looked puzzled, but only for a moment, a smile appearing on her face. She turned to the smallest of the Senshi. "Saturn, let's find out what's going on. Ranma, you'll have to help Uranus and Mercury with that... thing."  
  
Ranma recalled the device of his change, as Jupiter and Saturn ran out of the dojo.  
  
***  
  
The Tendou daughters could only stare at the creature.  
  
Kasumi swallowed. "What can we possibly do to that thing."  
  
Akane looked at her sister in agreement. Her expression changed to... hope "Maybe NOW is the time for us to get our powers, big sister."  
  
"Hey, Akane, over here!" a girl called behind them.  
  
Akane and Nabiki turned to the voice. The girl was dressed as a Sailor Senshi; maybe SHE was Sailor Jupiter...  
  
Akane ran over to Jupiter, her face betraying both apprehension and anticipation.  
  
Nabiki followed her sister, even though she already had her pen. This was it; the moment had finally come. She couldn't even IMAGINE doing this, but she didn't want the see the house destroyed either... A lot of money and all of her records were in there. She HAD to look into off-site backups if MONSTERS started calling! In an instant, the Henshin pen was in her hand.  
  
Saturn wondered if HER new Senshi might be here too, so she glanced at the three girls. For some unknown reason, the symbols flared anew on the shortest and tallest of the sisters. The tall girl, Kasumi, had HER symbol on her forehead. "Kasumi!" She shouted. Saturn smiled, Kasumi seemed like such a NICE girl.  
  
Kasumi was scared... this thing threatened her home. She knew her first duty was her family, but there was nothing she could do about it, unless... She heard a girl shout her name. Looking at the small girl who shouted at her, she KNEW who she was, and ran to her. Could she do this? She HAD to; her family needed her now!  
  
***  
  
Io was excited to join Uranus and Mercury in battle. "So, what's the plan?" She asked with a smile as they ran into the street.  
  
Uranus returned her grin. "To ice this thing!"  
  
Io looked a little upset. "Yeah, that's the idea, but it ain't the plan!"  
  
Mercury looked thoughtful. "Let me see if I can find a weakness..." She seemed to stare at the visor which covered her eyes. Io figured it must be some kind of computer display, as numbers seemed to be flashing on the underside of the screen.  
  
After a few moments, Io gave Mercury a glance bordering on disbelief. "Uh, Mercury, that thing looks like its going to charge! So let's do something!"  
  
The monster DID charge, or at least slither, slide, and slurp rapidly...  
  
***  
  
Back in the dojo, each new Senshi candidate looked at her henshin pen.  
  
Kasumi looked down at Saturn and smiled. Buoyed by the pride the little girl showed her; the young housekeeper finally found the courage to accept her new role. She raised the device and spoke the words she KNEW she had to... "Titan Lumina Power! Make up!"  
  
A bright, white light engulfed her... became purple... then faded, leaving Sailor Titan. One phrase came to her lips as she tugged on her awfully short skirt. "Oh, my!"  
  
Sailor Saturn smiled at her Senshi and offered her hand. "We need to help the others..." A slightly reluctant Sailor Titan accepted it and followed her new Sensei out of the building.  
  
If KASUMI could do it, Nabiki knew she could, too. She swallowed and raised the Henshin pen, whispering "Charon Lumina Power... Make Up..."  
  
Blackness consumed her. After a few moments, the blackness cleared, seemingly sucked into the gold circlet that adorned her chest. Charon smirked at the power she could feel she now possessed. She almost smiled, knowing both her home and cash were safe. "Let's go!" She was READY. But... what was with Akane?  
  
Charon stared at her little sister, arms crossed and impatiently tapping her foot. "Well, AKANE?"  
  
Akane gave her sister a quick nod. "Europa Lumina Power! Make Up!" she shouted.  
  
A geyser of ice crystals hid her from view. When it receded, Sailor Europa stood ready to defend her home. She looked at Jupiter. "Let's do it!"  
  
Jupiter led her neo-Senshi out of the dojo, with Charon tagging along. This left one occupant... Hidden in the shadows, Saotome Nodoka had seen everything. She had heard about the legendary schoolgirl vigilantes of Juuban, but had dismissed them as myth. She had seen and felt the power they possessed, even legend had not done them justice. Ranma certainly had interesting new friends. It seemed the Tendou daughters were more than they had appeared as well. Makoto was a wonderful girl... Nodoka hoped honor would allow Makoto and Ranma a chance at happiness, but honor cared not for happiness, only duty...  
  
***  
  
Io noticed Mercury was still analyzing the monster when it tried to swat her with a tentacle. "Mercury!" She shouted with real concern.  
  
Mercury's quick dodge impressed Io. She smiled at her student for an instant, then had to dodge another of the beast's arms.  
  
Instead of a simple dodge, Io executed a flip and touched down for a moment on the beast's... head? Well, at least a flat spot on top. She figured a "Tempest Flare!" on its top might give it a headache.  
  
The redheaded Senshi flipped away from the creature and landed on her feet. She noted a bit of yellow-brown ichor where a few of the eyestalks had been. Io wished Mars could see THAT one! The rookie Senshi should have been paying more attention, this time an arm connected, and the girl was hurled back toward the dojo.  
  
"I would have expected HER to pay a bit more attention." Uranus whispered to herself, then smiled for a moment. But she must be fairly excited about her new abilities. Obviously the martial artist needed some Senshi training... She summoned her sword and wondered how this... thing would look with a few less of those arms.  
  
***  
  
As the Jupiter's neo-Senshi ran out of the dojo with Pluto's and Sailor Jupiter, all three girls noted a redheaded warrior flying overhead, then heard a crash as she impacted. Jupiter cast a quick look around to see Io shaking a few cobwebs out of her head, then turned to lead her student into battle.  
  
***  
  
Nodoka noticed a diminutive redhead hit hard just in front of the dojo. Though she couldn't see her clearly enough to identify her, she was fairly certain she could GUESS who the girl was. She smiled as the Senshi got herself up and hurried back to the fray.  
  
***  
  
The monster was looking rather ill after a flurry of slashes from Uranus' starsword.  
  
From behind the tall Senshi, an unfamiliar voice said "Mr. Monster sir, you were NOT invited to this house! In the name of the great moon Titan, I will punish you! Flash Point!" A beam of light shot from an outstretched arm of the neo Senshi of Titan, the impacted with a bright flash in the midsection of the creature. It seemed stunned for a moment. Sailor Titan found it hard to suppress a giggle. She'd wanted to do that to pushy salesmen MANY times... But it wouldn't be right to use her Senshi abilities on ordinary people.  
  
Finally Jupiter's ragged crew made it to the battle. Charon had an idea... Raising both her arms and looking at the creature, she shouted "Hour of Darkness!" A thick black cloud now surrounded the monster. Charon felt a finger tapping on the back. She turned to see Sailor Europa.  
  
Europa gave her teammate a superior look "Oh, that was real bright! Now we can't SEE the thing!"  
  
The look was returned in spades. "But it can't see us either, plus I have the strangest feeling it's a bit confused right now..."  
  
Europa looked determined. "I think I'll teach that thing some manners!" She could FEEL Europa's power sing within her. "Pressure Wave!" In the direction its mistress pointed, a wave of water bearing great blocks of ice crashed into the darkness. Simultaneously...  
  
Io had run back to the scene of battle, then stopped for a moment. It seemed The Tendou sisters had been Senshi. She added a quick "Tempest Flare!" to the other Senshi's attack.  
  
After the two attacks, Titan decided to throw some light on the situation... "Flash point!" dissipated the darkness, and revealed a pile of... something where the monster had been. Stranger still, was the translucent blue sphere that stood over the mess. The sphere shrank to a point, and was gone.  
  
Io spoke first. "What the heck was that?" She turned to Mercury. "Any ideas?"  
  
Sailor Mercury was engrossed in the numbers flashing in front of her face. "Amazing... The power levels on that sphere were almost off the scale. And then... hmmm..." She looked thoughtful for a few moments.  
  
"How powerful was it?" Jupiter asked.  
  
Mercury looked very concerned. "I didn't know there was that much power in all of Japan! At least it's gone..."  
  
"For now." Uranus concluded.  
  
The eight girls headed back to the dojo.  
  
Soun, having hurriedly thrown on his family's heirloom armor, stared in awe at the girls. As he continued to gape, the rusty sword he had drawn to defend his house and children fell from his fingers. The SAILOR SENSHI had saved his home... Too bad his daughters weren't here to see it... A worried look crossed his face. Where WERE they? What had happened to... "Kasumi? Nabiki? Akane? Where are you? Are you all right?" He hurried into the house to verify their safety.  
  
***  
  
Back in the dojo, seven of the eight Senshi quickly reversed their transformations. Io seemed to have disappeared somewhere...  
  
Kasumi TRIED to summon a cheerful look. "Well, let's all go inside and freshen up!"  
  
Nodoka wondered where the OTHER girl had disappeared to... Why would Ranma choose to hide his curse NOW?  
  
Nabiki gave voice to Nodoka's question. "I wonder where the redhead went?"  
  
Makoto looked concerned. Why hadn't Ranma come back with them? Obviously he didn't want to explain his story to the others right now. She smiled for a moment. Io transforming into Ranma would have taken a LOT of explaining. Glancing at her schoolmates, she noted Haruka returned a raised eyebrow and a smile... and was probably sharing her thoughts.  
  
Makoto spoke at last, fleeting smile gone again. "Yeah, Kasumi. That's a great idea."  
  
Seven sober girls walked back to the house.  
  
(END)  
  
***  
  
First, my sincere thanks for reading!  
  
Thanks also go to my pre-readers: Mike Koos, Chad Walker, Fire, Louis-Philippe Giroux, Bryan Neef, and Andrew Norris.  
  
  
  
Please let me know what YOU think!  
  
Kevin D. Hammel  
  
May 12, 1999  
  
========================================  
  
khammel@mail.anime.sobhrach.com  
  
kevinsff@pacbell.net  
  
http://www.anime.sobhrach.com/~khammel/  
  
======================================== 


	4. Remembrance and Revelation

It was time. Ranma and Nodoka sat in the front row, alone. Flowers, which Kasumi had arranged, now decorated the small box. In front of it was an old picture of Genma, which Soun had dug up, and Nabiki had enlarged. The elder Saotome hadn't wasted time or money on any more recent pictures, but only Ranma noticed. The man portrayed was the one Nodoka and Soun remembered.  
  
The three people who actually knew Genma each viewed him differently...  
  
Soun saw his friend illuminated by the warm glow of fond remembrances. His friend had been a fun loving companion in training exercises without the Master. Of course it wasn't quite as much fun with the Master... his training methods were rough, his appetite great, and the 'boys', Genma and Soun, ALWAYS got stuck with the bill. Soun would miss Genma, but rejoiced at the prospect that their families would be united when Ranma married one of his daughters.  
  
Nodoka saw him in the harsh light of reality. This man had taken the agreement he had forced down her throat as an excuse to make Ranma, in her opinion, a twisted mockery of a 'man amongst men'. She was trying to undo what Genma had done, but her training was far more dangerous to her son than she had thought. Was she helping her son, creating a daughter, or - somehow - doing both?  
  
Ranma saw the man as he truly was, encompassing both these views and more. So many of Genma's lessons were full of lies and half-truths. But the Art was true, that was his real legacy to his son. He wondered what his father would think of 'Kikuko' or 'Sailor Io', probably not much. How long would his father say girls were weak after a 'Tempest Flare' blasted him through wall or two? He almost smiled at all he had gained, then remembered the love and guidance he had lost.  
  
***  
  
Ranma 1/2 Honor and Love  
  
(Yet Another) Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover   
  
Episode 04: Remembrance and Revelation  
  
By Kevin D. Hammel  
  
Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. My purpose is to honor these creators and their works. No infringement intended.  
  
***  
  
After a while, Soun stood and spoke. "I thank you all for coming." He looked down for a moment, trying to find composure under the floor mat. Sniffling a bit, he continued. "Genma was my dearest friend. We trained together for many years under our... master. I am pleased that his widow and son allowed me to honor him today." He bowed at Nodoka and Ranma in turn, receiving a nod of acknowledgement from each.  
  
The Tendou patriarch sat, and silence reigned for a few moments.  
  
Ranma stood next, speaking as he gave Soun a warm smile. "Thanks, Mr. Tendou." He looked up as his eyes swept the room. "Thanks to all of you for coming here today. Some people might think my pop was a bad guy." He glanced for a moment at his mother before continuing, happily accepting the strength she offered. "Heck, I'll admit that I guess he made a few mistakes, maybe even a lot of 'em. But he was always there for me... till China. Without pop I wouldn't even be here, and I certainly wouldn't be much of a martial artist. I guess the Art is what's left of him, kinda, and I'd like to keep that part of him alive if I can. I already started teachin' a few students." His eyes swept over Haruka, Hotaru, and Ami; finally lingering on Makoto for a few moments.  
  
Makoto smiled at her friend for an instant, her face snapping back to a controlled expression more appropriate for the circumstances.  
  
Soun noticed that Ranma's eyes seemed to be stuck on the girl he came with. He had to act... now. He hurriedly rose. "And to keep his dreams and Art alive, I've offered to give my dojo to Ranma and whichever of my daughters he chooses as his wife." He quickly sat back down.  
  
Nabiki covered her eyes, whispering to her sisters "Is Daddy blind? Why does he have to force this down poor Ranma's throat?"  
  
"Father, Father, Father." Kasumi whispered as she shook her head slowly back and forth.  
  
Akane thought about Ranma for a moment. He seemed different from the boys at school. Why did she think he'd understand her? Well, she'd overheard him talking to Kasumi... Maybe a boy could be a man after all. Did she really want to hurt her new friend Makoto? But this was a matter of family honor; she hoped Makoto's family would understand. Then again, Akane wanted to choose whom she married, not have it decided for her. The whole situation was just so confusing... Akane had no idea how much more confusing the actual situation was.  
  
Kasumi smiled at her little sister. Maybe she had finally found a boy she liked... but what about Makoto? She shuddered for a moment, considering what Sailors Jupiter and Europa might do to settle their differences.  
  
All the while Ranma droned on about his father. He wasn't much of a public speaker, so it was to his great relief that he finally ran out of things to say and sat down.  
  
Nodoka spoke a few words about a relationship dredged from the depths of memory, already stained by what Genma had done to their... son... daughter.  
  
After Nodoka sat, Soun rose to lovingly recount anecdotes about going on the road while training with Genma. Then, there wasn't much more to say. A few minutes of additional silence, then Soun bowed and dismissed the mourners.  
  
***  
  
The services over, people reconvened in the Tendou home for a small reception. Ranma was about to enter the house when a call of his name attracted his attention. He turned to see Haruka and Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru looked at her new friend with a serious expression. "I'm sorry about what happened to your papa, but MY papa thinks we should get back home."  
  
Looking down at Hotaru, Ranma spoke to the small girl. "Hotaru, is there anyone inside you might want to say goodbye to?"  
  
Hotaru's face brightened. "Thanks for reminding me, Ranma!" she turned to Haruka, "I need to say goodbye before we leave."  
  
"Sure," the blonde replied.  
  
Hotaru hurried into the house.  
  
Ranma rose to talk to Haruka eye to eye. "Sorry, 'bout the delay, I just thought Hotaru might wanna say bye to some people inside."  
  
"No problem! We didn't want to stay all day, but I'm sure Hotaru will be out soon."  
  
Ranma's expression changed to a vague smile as he recalled another question he'd been meaning to ask. "So, do you know when Michiru and Hotaru might want to join our morning training session?"  
  
Haruka suppressed a snort. "Maybe when YOU come over for your lessons from her, 'Kikuko-chan'."  
  
Ranma turned a little red for a moment, then thought back to that wonderful evening. "Maybe we can talk it over Monday... How 'bout at the ice cream parlor?"  
  
Haruka laughed for a moment. "Ranma... how do you expect to keep your figure if you hang out at that place? Besides, we're busy Monday night."  
  
"Well how 'bout Tuesday? The ice cream really ain't a problem, though. Me and food seem to get along real well."  
  
"Tuesday, then!"  
  
Hotaru, with Kasumi in tow, emerged from the house carrying a box. She grinned at Haruka. "Papa, Kasumi-chan said I could take a box of cookies home!"  
  
"Good, Hotaru-chan." Haruka replied, turning first to Hotaru, then to face Kasumi. "Thanks, Kasumi." Her face betrayed little beyond a bit of gratitude.  
  
"You're welcome," Kasumi replied to the tall blonde, then looked down to her new sensei. "I look forward to visiting with you again, Hotaru-chan," she concluded with a smile.  
  
Hotaru followed Haruka to the front gate, then turned and waved to Kasumi. "Bye Kasumi!"  
  
Kasumi smiled at the little girl. "Goodbye, Hotaru-chan!"  
  
"See you at six tomorrow morning, Haruka!" Ranma called out.  
  
Closing the gate, the first two guests from Juuban were gone.  
  
Kasumi turned to her other guest. "Ranma-kun, please come inside."  
  
"Sure Kasumi," he replied, following his hostess into the house.  
  
Nabiki crept out of the bushes and back into the residence. She KNEW there was something fishy about this Saotome character, so she had decided to do a little investigative work on her own. Now all she had were more questions, first of which being why did Ranma have a nickname like Kikuko? And since when did guys care about their figure... let alone really HAVE one? Maybe SHE would show up at Ranma's at six tomorrow...  
  
***  
  
Back inside, Nabiki and Akane talked to Makoto; Akane spoke first. "So Makoto, how did you first meet Ranma?"  
  
Makoto frowned for a moment, as if struggling to remember. "Well, uh... he... sits next to me at school and almost got into a fight his first day. I stopped it before it started, though."  
  
Akane was curious now. "Was he upset about something... or just bailing you out of a jam?"  
  
Makoto looked angry for a moment, then nervous as she racked her brain for what to say. "Well... uh... some boys were... picking on... him."  
  
Nabiki offered a bemused expression. "I hate to say this, Makoto, but you're a lousy liar."  
  
Makoto flushed, then began scanning the room for... "Ranma! Come over here please!"  
  
Ranma heard his friend's call and hurried over to join the conversation.  
  
Nabiki favored Ranma with a bit of a glare, arms crossed. "So, Ranma, what did happen on your first day of school?" She gave a slight jerk in Makoto's direction. "Your friend here says some boys at school were picking on you." And why do you have a nickname like Kikuko?  
  
Ranma looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, you know how it is..."  
  
Nabiki wouldn't let him off that easy. "Sorry, I have no idea 'how it is', Ranma. Tell me, please!"  
  
Ranma looked down for a moment to gather his thoughts, when he was interrupted by a finger tapping his back. Turning, he saw Ami.  
  
"You really should tell them, you know." Ami whispered.  
  
"Tell us what?" Akane demanded.  
  
Ranma looked serious. "Nothing! Well, now is not the time to discuss it."  
  
Ranma WAS going to get a visitor tomorrow morning, Nabiki decided. She wondered if her sisters might like to come along? It certainly seemed strange that all Ranma's friends were Sailor Senshi!  
  
***  
  
Ranma and Nodoka were the last to leave, taking the box back home for the family shrine. Since the crowd had not been very large, cleanup was simple and quick.   
  
Nabiki decided to hold a conference with her two sisters in the dojo...  
  
Akane looked a little put out. "So, Nabiki, why did you drag us in here?"  
  
Kasumi gave the youngest a small frown. "Akane-chan, please be nice to Nabiki." She turned to her other sister. "So, please tell us why you dragged us in here, little sister?"  
  
Nabiki looked at her sisters with a slightly conceited expression. After all, she knew something they didn't. "Well, I happened to overhear Ranma and Haruka talking and..."  
  
Akane giggled. "Oh, that's a good one, Nabiki! I noticed that you just 'happened' to be hiding out there spying on those two!"  
  
Kasumi looked a little disappointed in her sister. "Nabiki, is this true?"  
  
Nabiki flushed a little. "Well, uhhh... yeah. But it was worth it. I discovered Ranma has a really weird nickname... Kikuko!"  
  
Akane cocked her head as she responded, "You've got to be kidding!"  
  
Nabiki had her audience hooked, so she smiled a little; then got ready to reel 'em in. Gossip was such fun! "Well, Haruka called Ranma 'Kikuko-chan' and he turned a little red, as if he was embarrassed about it. But that's not all! I found out that they work out at 6 over at Ranma's. Are any of you interested in a little martial arts instruction?"  
  
Kasumi showed a little frown. "Shouldn't we call first?"  
  
"Come on, Kasumi! The Saotomes are almost family. Besides, we NEED a bit of instruction, you and I, considering our new 'hobby'."  
  
Kasumi looked thoughtful. "It isn't proper not to call first, but it might be fun... just this once."  
  
Akane grinned in anticipation. "I'm in!" She wanted to see what kind of martial artist Ranma really was.  
  
"Well if we can drag ourselves out of bed and get to the train station by 5:15, it should be no problem to get over to Juuban in time," Nabiki said with confidence.  
  
Kasumi looked a bit concerned for a moment, then brightened. "I'll tell father we... have an errand to run tomorrow, so I'll be late with breakfast."  
  
***  
  
Later that evening, Nabiki caught Soun before she went to bed. She walked over to her father gathering her thoughts as she approached, then hiding them from sight. "Announcing an engagement like that at a funeral was tasteless, Daddy."  
  
Surprise on the man's face at his daughter's accusation quickly was replaced by a far-off look as he shared his vision with his middle daughter. "This is about joining the schools, Nabiki, it was the wish of my old friend! He would have wanted it."  
  
A bit of emotion escaped Nabiki's control, disappointment appearing on her face as she slowly shook her head. "Forcing it down Ranma's throat is only going to make him resist it, you know."  
  
Nabiki's words brought Soun back to reality, an expression of expectation on his face. "You'll help me with this, won't you Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki was uncertain what to say for a moment, but didn't let her father know it. She closed her eyes to marshal her thoughts, then cast an even gaze at her father. "Perhaps, father. I WILL try... I don't have many friends, but I already consider Kino Makoto... a good friend." Partially because she's Sailor Jupiter, but you don't need to know about that.  
  
His child's admission had clearly pained the father. "But... but... you only met her today! How can you put that girl before your own flesh and blood, Nabiki?" It looked like Soun's floodgates were primed to open when he finished.  
  
Nabiki stared straight into her father's eyes. "Just remember this, daddy. Ranma, Makoto, Akane, Kasumi, and myself are people, not property. Never forget that you loved mom, we all did." Her gaze wavered for a millisecond, and then the mask was in place again. "None of us even knows Ranma... Let's make sure we put love first. Then we'll think about honor."  
  
"But... Ranma has to love one of you. That's what he's supposed to do, Nabiki." The floodgates finally released their burden as Soun broke down in tears.  
  
Nabiki offered him a quick "Goodnight," then hurried up the stairs to bed.  
  
Kasumi waited for her sibling at the top of the stairs. With a sad smile she said, "Thanks, little sister. I'm proud of you."  
  
Nabiki stopped for a moment, mask still in place. "Thanks, big sister. We're gonna have to stick together on this." Without another word, she went into her room and closed the door.  
  
Kasumi blinked as the door shut in her face then retired to her own room. They needed to get up extra-early tomorrow and she needed sleep. This had certainly been the most astonishing day of her nineteen years. With luck, it would be a long while before there was another with as many surprises. She didn't put much stock in that notion, however. Snuggling into bed, the young Senshi of Titan couldn't shake the idea that even more amazing days lay just ahead.  
  
***  
  
By the time the three Tendou girls approached the Saotome home, it was 6:05; lessons were already in progress. The younger two were dressed for school. Kasumi wore a typical outfit, consisting of a modest white blouse and a long, dark skirt. All three carried duffel bags in case they needed to change. Nabiki recognized Haruka, Makoto, and Ami from the day before... Surprisingly, Ranma was not practicing with his friends. In his place there was an unfamiliar redhead, who shared her rare hair color with Sailor Io. It was impossible to tell if she was, but...  
  
The three girls watched in silence, with Kasumi finally speaking. "Oh, my! Where's Ranma?"  
  
The redhead turned to the sound of the voice, her face trying to match her hair. The girl put on a smile for her guests. "Good morning, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. Would you like to train with us?"  
  
Akane looked cross. "Where's Ranma, and who the heck are you?" Her eyes narrowed as she continued, "And how do you know our names?"  
  
Kikuko looked a little sheepish. "Well... uh... I'm sorta Ranma, you see... Akane-chan. But when I'm like this, call me Kikuko, please."  
  
Nabiki had heard enough; it seemed that two and two were struggling mightily to add up to five. "'Sorta Ranma'?" She snorted. "If you're Ranma you seem to be missing about, say... 30 centimeters, around 30 kilos, and black hair!" Though the girl did look enough like him to be his sister.  
  
Ami whispered in Kikuko's ear. "You see, Kiku-chan, you should have told them."  
  
Kikuko looked a bit upset, then turned to Makoto. "Please see if you can get some hot water inside, Mako-chan." She faced the Tendous, bowing politely. "Could you three come in, please?"  
  
It looked like practice was over for today.  
  
***  
  
Kikuko was getting to where she could tell the story of Jusenkyo, and what happened there, in her sleep. Ho hum... another amazed audience. The redhead almost smirked at how, well, ordinary her story was becoming... at least among her circle of friends.  
  
Then there was the story of her return home, and her mother's unique brand of training. Of how Kikuko came to be, and the fact that she went to school in Ranma's place. Finally it was time for a demonstration. Kikuko rose and loosened the belt on her gi. Accepting a cup of hot water from Makoto, The redhead promptly dumped it on her head, glad that his gi was large enough to accommodate either form.  
  
The three Tendous looked on in shock for a few moments, Nabiki finding her voice first. "So, uh... Ranma, you have an interesting problem."  
  
"Yeah, I do. I need to get ready for school, can you guys wait a few?"  
  
"Yeah, sure... fine." Was all Nabiki could come with.  
  
Her sisters were still shocked into silence.  
  
Ranma ran up the stairs. Sounds of running, a brief splash, and running again carried down to the living room. An amazingly short time later, a redheaded girl ran down the stairs dressed in a Juuban High School girl's uniform.  
  
Akane looked upset. "So... you're just some kind of perverted freak, dressing up and pretending to be a girl!"  
  
Kikuko looked downcast. "If that's what you want to call me, go ahead." She searched for what to say under Akane's chair, then looked up. "Akane... when I go to school, I'm a girl!" A hint of sarcasm touched her face, "I hope you know the difference!" Sarcasm vanished as she continued. "So, what's the problem with me wearing my uniform? Besides, don't forget my mom's making me do this!"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about the girl's locker room." Akane spat, not wanting to let this pervert off so easily.  
  
Makoto jumped in. "She never looks up in the locker room. She only goes in there because she has to."  
  
Kikuko continued; her language shifting to Ranma's as anger overtook her. "Yeah, those hentai-pervert boys would love t' see me undress in their locker room!" She smirked at the youngest Tendou, "You ain't suggestin' I give those perverts a free show, are ya Akane-chan?"  
  
Akane hung her head, squeaking out an answer, "Er... no?"  
  
Feminine niceties remained banished from Kikuko's speech. "That's what I was fightin' about, ya know. My first day at school, guys were followin' me everywhere, and one of 'em finally asked me my three sizes, and then..." Her face began to redden as she struggled to continue.  
  
"I jumped in and kept her from pummeling the jerk!" Makoto added.  
  
Nabiki almost smiled. "So that's why boys were picking on you!"  
  
"Yeah, and if they ever do again, I'll teach 'em a lesson."  
  
Akane nodded knowingly. "Well, at my school, I have to fight my way through perverts every day, just to get into the front door." She gave Kikuko a thin smile. "You're actually lucky, Kikuko!"  
  
"You have to fight through boys just to get to school? I guess I am a little lucky, but it still ain't fun for me, let me tell ya! Actually, I wouldn't mind bustin' a few heads! Maybe if it was pounded into their thick skulls, those boys might remember."  
  
Akane shook her head. "It doesn't work that way, Kikuko... Ranma."  
  
Akane laughed and Kikuko looked a little puzzled.  
  
"Kikuko's fine, but friends call me Kiku-chan."  
  
"Okay, Kiku-chan." Akane replied, then looked concerned. "That is, if I'm a friend..."  
  
"Anyone who has to put up with boys the way you do's a friend a mine, Akane-chan!"  
  
Nabiki figured it was time to address the other question on her mind. "So, Kikuko, was that YOU who pulled the disappearing act yesterday?"  
  
Kikuko glanced worriedly at the kitchen, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Now ain't really a good time to talk about this, my mom's in there..." She gestured toward the kitchen. "But yeah, you're right. It was me."  
  
Kasumi looked at the clock. "Excuse me, but I think we need to go home now. Goodbye, Kikuko, you've been a charming hostess."  
  
Kikuko big-sweated, "Uh... th... thanks Kasumi-san."  
  
Akane had to smirk at the redhead's discomfort.  
  
Kasumi turned to the kitchen, "Thank you, Mrs. Saotome!"  
  
Nodoka turned down the stove and hurried out, disappointed the Tendou girls were leaving. "Won't you girls stay for a little breakfast?"  
  
Kasumi bowed slightly, "Thank you, but I think my sisters need to get back in time for school in Nerima."  
  
Nodoka returned Kasumi's bow. "Thank you for visiting... Kasumi-chan, Nabiki-chan, and Akane-chan." She said with a smile as she nodded to each of the sisters.  
  
After the other guests said their good-byes, Kasumi lead her sisters to the door.  
  
"Bye!" Nabiki and Akane said at once as they followed Kasumi out the door.  
  
Things proceeded fairly normally from there at the Saotome house. There was a bit of extra food, but Kikuko made short work of it...  
  
***  
  
The three cross-town travelers actually got back in time for Akane and Nabiki to have a chance to walk to school. The two girls had plenty of time to talk on the way.  
  
Nabiki glanced at her little sister, eager to hear her impressions of the morning's revelations. "So, Akane. What do you think of Ranma now?"  
  
Akane looked thoughtful for a few moments before answering. "Well, I have kind of mixed feelings. On one hand, I think that 'Kikuko' could really be a good friend of mine. It'd be nice to have a friend who's good at martial arts. If only..."  
  
"She was a girl." Nabiki finished her little sister's sentence with a knowing nod.  
  
"Yeah, if only! As a guy, Ranma's kinda cute, but..." She looked down for a moment, then up again. "I don't know. Actually, as a girl, Ranma's really cute too. She's just so confusing."  
  
"Uh... Akane, isn't that 'he'?"  
  
Akane flushed with embarrassment for a moment. "Yeah, he."  
  
"Well, Akane, you're always talking about how... boys... don't understand girls... It looks like Ranma feels the same way about boys as you, Akane."  
  
"Yeah, I guess she might. But I have no idea how to feel about him."  
  
There wasn't much conversation the rest of the way to school.  
  
***  
  
That night, several Shinkansen stops from Tokyo, a boy prepared for bed. At last, his dreams for revenge against those who wronged him were taking shape. When he found them, he would leave Kyoto and move to Tokyo, the better to exact payment from Ranma and his jerk of a father. Those two had taken his life away, and they would suffer in full measure for their crimes against him.  
  
As he sat on the edge of the futon, he underwent metamorphosis. A tug at a thick layer of bandages around his chest freed them, then he carefully unwound the bindings. Finally that blessed time each night brought arrived; Kuonji Ukyou was a girl again, but only until tomorrow.  
  
In Tokyo, events mirrored those in Kyoto. A little warm water and Saotome Kikuko became Saotome Ranma, feeling the same relief his former friend did. He went to his bed and crawled in, enjoying the warmth of the blankets for a few moments. Soon, he drifted off to untroubled sleep.  
  
In Kyoto, Ukyou was drifting to sleep as well, but her dreams would not be undisturbed.  
  
***  
  
(END)  
  
***  
  
First, my sincere thanks for reading!  
  
Thanks also go to my pre-readers: Mike Koos, Chad Walker, Fire, Louis-Philippe Giroux, Bryan Neef, and Andrew Norris.  
  
  
  
Please let me know what YOU think!  
  
Kevin D. Hammel  
  
May 6, 1999  
  
========================================  
  
khammel@mail.anime.sobhrach.com  
  
kevinsff@pacbell.net  
  
http://www.anime.sobhrach.com/~khammel/  
  
======================================== 


	5. Weep not for Pluto

Events were unfolding far from those who slept through the night in Japan. Six thousand million kilometers away, it was always twilight. The distant glow of the sun provided only limited illumination for a small planet and its moon. Here, Sol's tiniest child traveled her lonely arc far from the system's great mother. Right now she was eighth in line, taking her position before Neptune. Usually, Pluto was ninth.

There was another companion in orbit around the tiny planet, though few were gifted with the ability to see it. A perfect garnet crystal hundreds of meters in height traveled around the worldlet in opposition to Charon, Pluto's principal moon. Circling the crystal once in a lazy helix was a structure that took its name from its dance partner, Castle Charon.

Within the halls of the castle, a deathly silence reigned in the stead of its princess. The main room, dominated by a gigantic, darkened, view screen was empty. Down a corridor and a flight of stairs, a flickering, cold, black fire guarded the doorway to a small room. Inside a woman sat, head buried in her hands... waiting... hoping... knowing... they would come.

Her attire immediately identified her as one of the Sailor Senshi to anyone who knew them. She appeared older that the rest, though her age was vastly greater than that which a casual glance would indicate. The principal color of her Sailor fuku was black... skirt, boots, and trim on her gloves. The ribbons and bows were so dark a crimson they could be mistaken for black. Long dark green hair flowed down her back and around her as she sat in meditation; carefully guarding a link that she hoped would be a lifeline. The apparently young woman was connected to one of those who had escaped the notice of her opponent. After all, Lady Azurite knew of nine Senshi in both past and present, so the Neo Senshi were her weakness. Sailor Pluto would do all she could to protect them, even from her prison within her own castle. Her guidance would be subtle, at least as subtle as she could manage, but she hoped... no, knew it would be enough.

(((())))

Ranma 1/2 Honor and Love

(Yet Another) Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover

Episode 05: Weep not for Pluto

By Kevin D. Hammel

Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. My purpose is to honor these creators and their works. No infringement intended.

(((())))

Back on earth, in a tiny apartment in Kyoto, Kuonji Ukyou was dreaming. Though she was a girl at night, she remained a boy in her dreams.

He was in a forest clearing, a city built from white marble glistening in the distance. With a sound of laughter, a young man emerged from behind a tree. Dressed in a simple, but elaborately decorated toga, he gave Ukyou an outlandish bow then stood straight, a ridiculous smile on his face. "Welcome, Kuonji Ukyou." His eyes danced as he thought for a moment then, from thin air, produced an elaborately decorated cup that he offered to the young man. "For you, consider it my first gift."

Ukyou took the elaborately decorated chalice and looked into it, trying to determine if he should partake, then decided not to. Ukyou gave a stiff bow of appreciation to his host. "Sorry, I'm not thirsty."

"Ah, a wary one! Caution will serve you well among your enemies." With a gesture, the cup was gone. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then continued. "Pardon me, 'sir'," He said with a suppressed laugh, giving Ukyou a conspiratorial wink before he continued.

Ukyou looked concerned. He knows!?

"Where are my manners? I'm Ganymede, cupbearer to Zeus... Let's visit my world, shall we? It's big and I love to share!" He reached out with a hand, grabbing for Ukyou.

Anger filled her in an instant. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Without her weapons, she took a few ineffectual swings at the Moon Spirit, drawing a bemused smile form Ganymede.

"You might have to work on your hand to hand technique a bit, Ukyou... Now where were we? Ah yes, would you like to visit my world, please?"

Ukyou swallowed. "Well... I'm really not too sure. You did just try to grab me."

Ganymede looked thoughtful for a moment then offered his hand. "Okay, why don't you grab hold of my hand?" He smiled as the young chef grasped his hand. The grip was tentative, but at least she didn't reject it completely.

In a flash, they were in another place, a palace overlooking a great gray-brown world. In the distance, the giant planet Jupiter dominated the scene.

"So, what do ya think? It's the largest moon in your Solar System. Remember that when Sailor Moon, or... Hmmm, where was I?" He grinned sheepishly before continuing. "Pretty wonderful, isn't it?" He asked, an eyebrow cocked and an impish smile on his face.

"Yeah, but what the heck does it have to do with me, Hon?" Ukyou questioned, hovering between animosity and curiosity.

"Well, how about this?" With a gesture, the okonomiyaki-seller's outfit underwent metamorphosis. A white bodysuit with a royal blue skirt and collar replaced her purple tunic and leggings. A big green bow adorned her chest, and long white gloves trimmed in blue were on each arm. On her feet was a pair of dress shoes in the same blue shade as the rest.

Suddenly, a mirror materialized in front of the surprised girl, so she could see everything. On her head was a gold tiara, and her hair was decorated with a white bow as always. She frowned for a moment... Something was missing... She almost jumped as a battle spatula materialized in her hands, glowing for a moment. Ukyou turned from the mirror to look at Ganymede. "What kind of stunt are you tryin' to pull, jackass?" she asked, anger growing. "I'm not even a girl anymore, so why would I dress up like this?"

Ganymede nodded knowingly. "Well, what if I was to tell you that when you're like this, no one can recognize you? Unless someone sees you transform, of course."

"Neat trick!" A bit of thought, and Ukyou realized it WAS a neat trick. She fought a smirk.

"Think about it for a moment, Ukyou. As far as your family, honor, and the law are concerned, you're a boy. If you accept a role as my Senshi, you can fight as a beautiful female warrior... be the girl you never had or have a chance to be. And wait 'til you see some of the new fighting techniques being Sailor Ganymede, MY Senshi, could add to your mastery of martial arts okonomiyaki!"

"Okay, punk! Put your power where your mouth is..." She tried to stare down the young man.

"You'll have to make me!" Ganymede taunted the girl.

Suddenly, words and motions came to Ukyou. Dismissing the spatula, she swung her arms in a wide arc, starting with both at twelve o'clock and continuing until one was at nine and the other at three. Suddenly, both arms came together as the Senshi-candidate pointed at Ganymede. With a shout of "Ice Storm!" a swarm of sharp, high-speed ice shards flew at the moon-spirit.

A blinding cloud of icy crystals hid her target from sight. The ice-curtain lifted revealing Ganymede, undamaged by the powerful attack. The master of the storm clapped his hands slowly as he nodded his head. "See! Just think, that's only the beginning of the techniques you can learn as Sailor Ganymede."

"So how do I get this power, Mr. High and Mighty?" Ukyou taunted.

"All you've gotta do is find Sailor Jupiter." The Moon Spirit replied, while continuing to nod.

Ukyou looked almost excited. "You mean the one who's a Sailor Senshi?" So that's what the baka was talking about earlier!

Ganymede stopped nodding to point at the youth. "Bingo! You get the prize... A Henshin pen from Sailor Jupiter, you'll need that to transform into Sailor Ganymede."

Ukyou folded her arms across her chest, an eyebrow cocked as she glared at her potential benefactor. "Where exactly is Sailor Jupiter? I know that..."

"In Tokyo... don't you read the papers?" Ganymede interrupted with a smirk.

"Actually, no." Ukyou responded with a slightly apologetic expression, with arms drawn in and both palms raised. "But I have heard on the news, that the Sailor Senshi are probably based in Juuban."

Ganymede nodded once. "Good! Consider moving there, I know you have your reasons."

"Ranma's mother lives in Juuban..." A look that promised pain came across her face. "Maybe I can have my revenge and become a Sailor Senshi. I can show that boy and his jerk of a father the power of a REAL woman!"

Ganymede puckered up as if he had just eaten a lemon whole. "Uhhh... right. Just listen to what Ranma's got say before you kill him, please?"

Anger flared on Ukyou's face. "Why would I do that? Saotome Genma destroyed my life! He must pay, and his son with him!" A bit of thought mixed with anger on her face for a moment; then the Senshi candidate narrowed her eyes in accusation. "What do you care about Ranma anyway?"

"Sorry, that's for me to know... and you will find out. If you chose to become a Sailor Senshi, you must follow your heart, Ukyou... It won't steer you wrong. Just don't forget to listen to what it tells you."

"That's what I'm doing..." A dead serious Ukyou replied. "My heart was broken ten years ago; it tells me I must avenge myself."

The Moon Spirit swallowed and big-sweated. Wondering if, perhaps, that demented gymnast might have been a better choice. Finished musing, he quickly slapped a quick smile on his face... hoping his potential protege didn't notice. It was definitely time to change the subject, and cement the deal. The youth clapped his hands together loudly, and then stretched out an arm toward the girl he was convinced would be his Senshi. "So, may I be the first to greet the new Sailor Ganymede?"

Ukyou tentatively took his hand and... What do girls do anyway? made an attempt at a curtsy as she shook it. "Yeah, it looks like you can, sugar."

Ganymede faded from view. "Thanks, Ukyou. I knew you had it in you..."

Ukyou continued to sleep soundly.

(((())))

Closer to Tokyo another teenaged girl, her long hair shining in the moonlight, slept at a campsite with her great-grandmother. The two women were Chinese Amazons from Joketsuzoku, and they were after the girl's husband. As was often the case, the girl twisted and turned through dreams she could not quite grasp the meaning of. Tonight, she would finally find some answers.

In her dreams the teenager, Shan Pu, was sometimes a cat and other times a human. The dreams were of a time long vanished; ruins and buildings of legend were sparkling and new. Tonight, there was another dream, unlike any that she had ever experienced...

Shan Pu looked around; she was standing on a beautiful, deserted beach. A shadowy woman appeared before her, features concealed by motes of darkness. Somehow Shan Pu knew the woman was offering a proud smile. "Shanna, my most faithful courtier... Thank you. You served me well in the past as a trusted servant; now I can finally reward you for all you offered me."

The shadows re-formed to create the image of a bearded man holding a trident. He smiled at the young Amazon warrior. "Greetings Shanna, or should I say Shan Pu? In the past, you served at the side of the Sailor Senshi, though behind them... doing the dirty work, truly an unsung heroine. Now you can finally join them as an equal." Somehow, happiness filled Shampoo's heart at the offer. This was a long cherished dream of hers... But it had never entered her mind before!

The girl's face showed an unstable mixture of happiness and puzzlement. "I'm so confused. I want to be a Sailor Senshi, but I've never wanted to before... What's going on, mister?"

The man laughed, as the waves seemed to add to the sound of his merriment. "I am known as Triton, Shanna. I am the spirit of Neptune's largest moon... How would like you to be MY Sailor Senshi?"

Suddenly her clothing began to shift. Her Amazon pantsuit became a white bodysuit ringed with a short magenta skirt. Long white gloves with rimmed with magenta piping materialized on her hands and forearms. In the center of her chest was a dark blue bow with an amethyst brooch at its center. A mirror appeared before her, and she saw a tiara on her head, as well as a dark blue ribbon tied to the back of her uniform. A little frown at something missing and two chui appeared, one in each hand.

Her expression turned from shock to a smile as, somehow, she KNEW this was the uniform she dreamed of wearing. It marked her as one of the beautiful warriors she had somehow forgotten, but now recalled with an appreciation resembling awe.

"Me, a Sailor Senshi? How?" The flabbergasted, excited girl asked the Moon Spirit.

Triton replied after a thundering laugh. "Of course, Shan Pu. A new team is being gathered, and I thought they might need a Silver Millennium soul to help guide them. In your past life, you were one of the advisors..."

Shampoo looked happy, then puzzled as dream fragments coalesced to form a name. "Shanna." Shampoo smiled as pieces of her fragmented dreams came together, the picture they created already clearing. "But how do I become your Senshi, Triton?"

"Well, you'll need to find Sailor Neptune, she has the Henshin pen which will transform you to Senshi guise, so you can fulfil a destiny denied for over a millennium."

"How do I find Sailor Neptune?" Shampoo asked, her brow furrowed in puzzlement.

Triton smiled at the girl he hoped would be his new Sailor Senshi. "Think for a moment. Think of the friends you have in Japan."

"But I have no Japanese friends..."

"You do, Shan Pu. Just remember."

And Shan Pu thought of the recent past, and of a girl who she had befriended when her father had tragically died in a training accident. She did have a Japanese friend after all, but how could Ranma help her? Then there were her fellow advisors, other 'cats' whose names escaped her right now. She wondered how kind the millennium had been to them... And whether they could help awaken her memories of the past, to prepare for the future. A flash of insight lit her face for a moment. "Is Ranma Sailor Neptune, Triton?" she asked.

He gave a cryptic reply. "No, not quite. But Shanna, Shan Pu, will you serve as my Sailor Senshi?"

Shampoo keeled before the moon spirit. "It would be my honor to serve you, and..." A memory returned and re-lit a flame of what had been. "My Queen as Sailor Triton."

Triton faded as he replied. "I am glad I'm the one to help you fulfil your destiny, Shanna. Thanks."

Shampoo would have to find Ranma, and her... fellow advisors. Perhaps the 'cats' would have the answer she sought, memories she had lost. They had been advisors to the Court and Sailor Senshi in the past, and they must be so now, as well. And why was Ranma 'not quite' Sailor Neptune? Of course there still remained the matter of her husband...

In a campsite not far away, a young man woke from a fitful sleep, Ranma AND Shampoo looming large on his mind.

The boy rubbed his eyes and sat up. There was enough moonlight to see his two most distinctive features... a pair of teeth that were almost fangs and a yellow bandanna with black spots. Curse you, Ranma! If you hadn't left that lot while I was seeking it to defeat you, I never would've followed you to China. Ever since that training ground, my life has been a living hell! Not only do those Amazons think I'm married to Shampoo, but I also got cursed trying to escape them! Damn those Amazons and their stupid laws! Because of them my life is hell! After a while, the boy mentally ranted himself back to sleep. He was not alone in dreams of Shan Pu, or was it Shanna?

In Juuban, a black cat shared the fitful dreams of the teenaged girl sleeping nearby. Luna was able to make some sense of them, however. Another of the cat-advisors from the Silver Millennium had been found. Somehow, through some incredible miracle, Shanna's soul had survived. Not only that, but she had been rewarded for her service, given a position among the new Sailor Senshi. Luna knew she must help Shan Pu remember all she had been, so she could become what she must be. The earliest hints of dawn interrupted the advisor's dreams. With a bit of luck, there would be a reunion today, a renewal of friendship after a millennium apart.

The first rays of sunlight gently roused Shan Pu from her slumber; it was the dawn of a new day. Perhaps today husband would accept his place at Shan Pu's side. Even more exciting was the possibility of finally becoming a Sailor Senshi. It had been over a thousand years in coming after all, and she could hardly wait.

Shampoo let out a sigh as she blinked sleep away, and stretched her... small... body out, purring contentedly. Her bedroll seemed much larger than normal, or was she smaller? She looked at her hands in front of her, only to see pale purple paws at the end of white, furred legs. The cat-self of her dreams was now... herself. Now how was it she took human form?

(((())))

Back in the prison within her castle, Pluto wore a guarded smile. The new group would complete when the last five Neo Senshi got their Henshin pens. Her apprentice was already in place as one of the new warriors. Soon, very soon, it would begin. The Neo Senshi faced a task as formidable as any the Planetary Senshi, both inner and outer, had ever taken on.

Her thoughts drifted back to when she was first captured, and 'Lady' Azurite had, in her arrogance, described her plans for vengeance on Earth and its defenders. She had wanted to rub her captive's face in the horror she planned, but had instead not only increased Pluto's resolve to fight, but helped her formulate a plan of attack as well... Azurite had thought Pluto effectively neutralized and not any threat to her plans. She was wrong.

_Weep not for me, past and future Queen of earth._

_If you must weep for me, then weep for your world, and_

_all our system... in my place._

_Weep for Time, and its violation, the result of a moment of_

_arrogant inattention._

_Instead, stand ready with all the Senshi sworn to you,_

_though it will be difficult as Azurite's scheme unfolds_

_and her horrible weapon is unleashed, guarded by time_

_itself._

_My peers, Senshi of the outer worlds save one, hold fast_

_and be ready to strike when the time comes, but you will_

_not escape Azurite's wrath in the interim._

_And you Neo Senshi, with my... apprentice among you,_

_must stand ready as well to take your place or all is lost..._

Half a solar system away, visions entered the dreams of a sleeping young woman. She saw a woman with deep blue hair, and sparkling, almost glowing blue eyes. The dream-woman wore a gown of metallic silver blue, and a shining crown and jewelry of copper. Feelings of dread were brought on for some unknown reason by this... this Azurite.

The vision of the woman faded, and was replaced by a new one. A spherical object standing deathly still against a background of stars and absolute black. A dried shell, dead, dusty, and devoid of life. Its surface showing only vaguely through a funeral shroud of dust. The pall parted for a moment, revealing a familiar shape beneath. An archipelago she knew well, now lifeless rocky mounts rising above a desert impossibly far below... Japan in a world with no water... a world with no life. The dead world must be Earth.

The dreamer bolted upright in her bed, and tried to figure out what her dreams had just told her. A single, unaccustomed tear glistened in the dim light of the room as it made its way down her face. Without a thought, she brushed it away, abruptly ending its journey.

In the past, dreams had been something that happened with no particular meaning other than indigestion, a movie she might have been better off not watching, or perhaps a memory of... Mother. Since she and her sisters had their dreams on consecutive nights, dreams had taken on a whole new aspect. What exactly did this dream mean, anyway? Who was this Azurite? And was that REALLY Earth, barren and devoid of life? Was the vision what would be or could be?

Even as she attempted to regain her shaken composure, the young woman reached a decision. Earth would not end up a dry husk as long as she was around to defend it. Plans already began to take shape as she considered her next move... their next move. She had been given power beyond anything she had ever dreamed; now she finally saw the price of that power, responsibility to her world and its people.

From her castle through a carefully hidden link, Pluto watched and felt and knew what her avatar did. Things were progressing, the Guardian of Time had chosen well.

(END)

First, my sincere thanks for reading!

Thanks also go to my 1999 pre-readers: Mike Koos, Chad Walker, Fire, Bryan Neef, and Andrew Norris.

In 2012, several lines were re-written to reflect the final set of Neo Senshi. Because of aggressive document filtering, scene breaks also had to be revised. :)

Here's a tidbit for all the budding Mineralogists out there... Azurite, Cu3(CO3)2 (OH)2 is a azure-blue copper carbonate. It is sometimes found associated with copper ores. The mineral is closely related to the bright green copper carbonate Malachite...

Please let me know what YOU think!

Kevin D. Hammel

May 15, 1999/November 15, 2012 v02


	6. And Callisto Makes 7

In a small apartment in the Juuban area of Tokyo, a phone jarred the sole occupant out of bed. Bleary eyes focussed on a clock-radio for a moment, showing four thirty. A tall young woman tried to jumpstart her brain as she stumbled to the phone. Who would call her at this hour?  
  
"This had better be important. " Kino Makoto told herself as she lifted the phone receiver.  
  
"Hello... Who?... Oh, yeah. I remember. Why call me this early? ... You talked to Usagi and she told you to call me?"  
  
Thanks a lot, dumpling brain. Let's see how you like getting a call at THREE tomorrow. Well... maybe not. I don't want to wake her folks and little brother up too.  
  
"Yeah we do, every morning at six at Kikuko-chan's... She's the new student in our class. Hey, why did you get the martial arts bug all of a sudden?... You just had a feeling you should call, but why Usagi?... Oh yeah, she's your best friend and all but WHY so early?... Something told you HAD to? What on Earth could have made you think that?"  
  
"Okay, Okay, don't get so defensive! Here's how to get to Kiku-chan's house..."  
  
On a pre-dawn train from Nerima, two sisters stared sleepily across the aisle at the one who pulled them out of bed and dragged them to the train station. After a few minutes, the two sisters who didn't want to commute to Juuban again began to nod off. The third sister hadn't slept a wink since her nightmare was over... Her intuition or SOMETHING told her they HAD to be at Ranma's house this morning, and not just to practice martial arts.  
  
Back in Juuban, a girl with long blonde hair was also getting ready to visit her teammate's home. She wasn't used to getting up this early, but if her friend was going to start training, the teenager decided she could too. Throwing some sweats over an old P.E. uniform, and then stuffing her school uniform in a duffel bag concluded her preparations. Usagi was ready to walk to Kikuko's. As she walked to the Saotome home, the Moon Princess contacted Haruka, Rei, and even got Minako out of bed. She told each of them to meet at the Saotome house. Ami would be going there anyway for her martial arts class, so Usagi didn't call her.  
  
Haruka went to wake Michiru and Hotaru. Usagi had seemed concerned on the phone, so they had all decided to meet at Kikuko's house. The two sleepy girls agreed it was a good idea, convinced by the concern on their friend's face.  
  
An unremarkable house on an unremarkable block in a remarkable district of Tokyo was the destination of all these people. And for one morning, that block was going to host something a bit remarkable, at least for any other district in the city.  
  
***  
  
Ranma 1/2 Honor and Love  
  
(Yet Another) Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover   
  
Episode 06: And Callisto Makes Seven  
  
By Kevin D. Hammel  
  
Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. My purpose is to honor these creators and their works. No infringement intended.  
  
***  
  
On the outskirts of Tokyo, a small cat struggled out of her bedroll. She looked over at her great-grandmother with fear plain in her eyes. She was a HUMAN girl and an Amazon; not some kind of cat... or was she? "Great Grandmother!" She shouted with controlled terror. The cat stopped for a few moments, blinking in disbelief at her own voice. Cats didn't talk... did they?  
  
A flash of memory flew into her mind. She remembered a pair of cats, one black and the other white. Luna and... Artemis. What Artemis EVER saw in that black haired floozy... The memories faded as human rationality fought with her instincts. She was a human! She couldn't think that way about a cat... could she? But was she REALLY a cat? What cat talked... or thought? Was this how she was supposed to be?  
  
Cologne heard a plaintive cry from where Shampoo had been sleeping; though the voice sounded different from than her great-granddaughter's normal voice. Rolling over, she saw a... small cat. The little animal's eyes spoke of human intellect, not that of a simple creature.  
  
The furrow of Cologne's brow was lost amongst myriad wrinkles as she thought. All she could come up with was a simple question, "Shampoo?"  
  
The cat bowed slightly. "Yes, Great Grandmother. Last night I had a dream and... Changed."  
  
Cologne nodded as she began to consider WHY Shampoo might have changed. "I see." Further thought claimed further speech. Scraps and fragments of family history coalesced into a single word, a name. "Shanna," the matriarch whispered with reverence. Her family was descended from that Amazon heroine. Legend said that she could take the form of a cat, and would be reborn when she was needed again. Could Shampoo be the one? Could she be Shanna reborn?  
  
Great Grandmother seemed lost in thought. "Please, Great Grandmother. Help me," Shampoo begged. She wasn't a cat. Maybe she could escape these feelings if... somehow... she could become human again. Tears began to fall as she remembered being human. Walking on two legs. Fending off Mousse's unwanted advances. Being defeated by her... husband, Ryouga. All she wanted to be was a human again. She wished with all her heart to be human. The wish gained real substance as a warm wave of energy flowed out from her heart and reshaped her into what she had been. A girl. A HUMAN girl.  
  
She smiled through renewed tears as she realized her heart held the key to both her forms. Fear still colored her voice as she spoke to Cologne as a girl again. "I'm a GIRL again, Great grandmother! A HUMAN girl!"  
  
"Shampoo, do you remember the tale of Shanna?" Cologne asked her young charge.  
  
Shampoo sniffled a bit as she stopped her tears. "Of course, Great Grandmother! Every girl knows about Shanna. I was just so scared... I still wanted to be human."  
  
Cologne nodded her understanding. "Shanna served the Queen in the Silver Millennium and was accepted into our sisterhood." Cologne's expression darkened as she though of why Shanna had left the Queen's service. "After, she escaped the destruction of the Royal Palace." A glimmer of a proud smile drove out some of the darkness as she continued. "Of course, by then, she had already spent years among the Sisters."  
  
"I know all that. I also know that someday, she'll be reborn." Shampoo thought of her dream and what Triton had told her. That she was Shanna. She closed her eyes and deliberated about whether she should tell her elder. At last the girl reached her decision. Suddenly Shampoo's eyes snapped open, wordlessly announcing her resolve. "Great-grandmother, I had a dream last night. I think I might BE Shanna." Her expression became deadly serious as her mouth tightened to a thin line. "Actually, I know I am." Some of the fear left her at the admission.  
  
Cologne was not so quick to accept what her eyes told her. "But there IS a spring at Jusenkyo..."  
  
"I know, the cat-drown spring. But, I just changed just by WANTING to be human again. Not by water." Shampoo said in her defense.  
  
"Well, maybe you are Shanna reborn. We'll see." A thoughtful expression became commanding. "Come, Shampoo. Your husband awaits us in Tokyo."  
  
"Yes, Great-Grandmother."  
  
***  
  
Kikuko began a difficult kata as she waited for her students to arrive. It felt good to train at the highest level she knew, to stretch herself to her limits. She felt fully alive, totally in tune with her body. So absorbed was she in her Art that she failed to notice an arrival at the gate. After watching for a few amazed moments, the visitor broke the silence.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, are you Saotome Kikuko?"  
  
Kikuko stopped her kata and looked toward the source of the voice. A girl a little taller that Usagi, more Ami's height waited at the gate. Her short hair was reddish brown and wavy, held in place by a big orange bow. Kikuko's expression couldn't be read as she walked to the gate, speaking as she reached it. "Yeah, I'm Kikuko, who're you?"  
  
The girl bowed slightly. "Osaka Naru. My friend Usagi-chan told me that you teach martial arts in the morning before school."  
  
Kikuko nodded once, letting a bit of pride show on her face for a moment. "Yeah, I do teach the Art to some friends of mine, but I ain't sure if we got room for another student." That's not a Sailor Senshi, at least! She added to herself.  
  
Her guest looked concerned for a moment, then bowed politely, "Please, would you be able to." Naru knew she NEEDED this training. What could she say to convince the girl? "Kikuko-san, I NEED to train. I... uh... well..." Suddenly, the glare of bright lights behind her took her voice away.  
  
A trio of blue flashes illuminated the street, turning early morning into noon for an instant. Dim shadows of a creature Kikuko had seen before could be seen within each expanding ball of energy. "Naru-chan, RUN! Ya really don't wanna hang around here, ya might get hurt! There's gonna be a whole lotta monsters in a minute!"  
  
Naru looked scared, uncertain of what to do. Or was she CERTAIN of what to do but unsure how to do it?  
  
Kikuko wasn't surprised to see each flash keep growing from a point to a bubble. It looked like who or whatever sent that creature last time decided a stronger attack was in order. Already planning an attack strategy, the redhead was soon distracted by a familiar symbol on the girl's forehead, Jupiter with an orbiting satellite. Kikuko jerked her head left than right as a parade of Sailor Senshi came running down the street toward the bubbles, one of whom was, "Sailor Jupiter!" the girl shouted as Jupiter raced at an impossible speed toward the two of them, stopping just as impossibly.  
  
"Yeah?" Jupiter asked, as her friend pointed to the girl's fading manifestation. The Jovian Senshi frowned. "Uh, which ARE you? Ganymede or..."  
  
"Callisto!" Naru answered with excitement tempered with real fear of the horror unfolding on the street. "I'm Sailor Callisto..."  
  
"Great!" Jupiter responded. "You must need this..." She said as she handed over Callisto's henshin pen.  
  
Feeling a tap on the shoulder, Naru turned to see Kikuko motion over to the side of the house. "It's a good idea to transform out of sight of the street, ya know." She whispered.  
  
Naru nodded her head once. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
The two girls hurried behind a bush in the front yard, colored light all that showed of their changes. Kikuko got the first look at Callisto's transformation, consisting of a bright orange flash then orange flame. Light orange was Callisto's color, reflected in her skirt, boots, and a big bow in her hair. Complimenting the rest of her outfit were medium green ribbons and bow, with a jade brooch in the bow's center.  
  
The most recent addition to the Neo Senshi looked down at herself, and then up at the Sailor Senshi Kikuko had become in green and yellow. "Uh... I may be a Sailor Senshi now, but... those monsters look pretty tough."  
  
Io wiped her smile off as her expression became more serious. "Yeah, they are. But we gotta do this, Callisto."  
  
Callisto still looked wary, "But..."  
  
Io held out her hand to her newest teammate, "C'mon. You're a Sailor Senshi. There ain't nothing they can do to hurt ya." Io replied with complete confidence. "By the way, I'm Sailor Io."  
  
"Okay, Sailor Io. I'll do it!" Callisto said as she grabbed hold of Io's hand. Most of her doubts had been erased by Io's infectious confidence. As they headed for the street, a little of her own confidence began to assert itself.  
  
The Nerimans saw the flashes as they walked to Ranma's from the train station. The sounds and sights of Sailor Senshi preparing for battle told them they needed to transform to help. After diving down an alleyway, three Neo Sailor Senshi emerged to race toward the combat zone. Charon turned to a now fully awakened Europa. "See, I told you we should come over here!"  
  
"But you still haven't told me how YOU found out Big Si... Senshi," Europa replied.  
  
"Oh, my. Another battle." Titan commented.  
  
As the three visiting Neo Senshi hurried down the street, they were joined by three of the outer Senshi. A girl's voice spoke first. "Are you ready to fight again, Sailor Titan?"  
  
"I hope, Saturn-chan. Last time they visited us, it looks like they decided to visit Ranma this time. I wonder who they'll visit next?" Concern knit Sailor Titan's brow for a moment.  
  
"Visit ain't exactly what I'd call it, Titan." Uranus threw in after a double take. Was this girl for real?  
  
"I think we're there." Europa said as the group of six Sailor Senshi made it to the drop zone and stopped to assess the situation.  
  
"Great, Europa. Your grasp of the obvious is simply astonishing." Charon added with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
Europa considered for a moment what sort of mallet a Sailor Senshi might summon. She'd have to look into it, later. Waving a fist she replied, "To Europa, Charon!"  
  
"Hey!" Io shouted in greeting to her guests. "We've gotta stop meetin' like this!"  
  
"Hello," Callisto said to the six recently new arrivals. "I'm Sailor Callisto."  
  
Charon felt a twinge of regret then smiled. Callisto HAD found a Senshi of her own. "I'm Sailor Charon."  
  
The neo-Neo Senshi winked. "Callisto told me ALL about you, Charon."  
  
Charon big sweated as she considered just what the Moon Spirit might have told her new teammate.  
  
Pleasantries were tossed aside as every one of the bubbles disgorged a monster. Each was identical to the horror they had dispatched in Nerima... Excepting the fact there were three this time.  
  
In a blur from the other direction, Moon, Mars, Mercury and Venus arrived at the scene just in time.  
  
Io turned to her new teammate, "Got an attack technique? Let's go for a double team on the middle one!"  
  
Io leapt into the air with a shout of "Tempest Flare!" As she hit the apogee of her jump, wind and flames shot from her outstretched arms.  
  
Callisto executed a pirouette in a miniature snowstorm, shouting "Meteor Swarm!" as she came to a stop pointing at the creature. Both attacks impacted simultaneously. The creature reacted by striking at the nearest Senshi, in this case swatting at Io, who somehow executed a midair dodge to avoid the tentacle. The Senshi continued the dodge into a backflip away from the creature, landing next to Callisto.  
  
"Wanna try that one-two again?" Io asked her new teammate.  
  
"Okay!" Callisto replied, as some confidence began to overshadow her wariness. Her teammate leapt up to try the double teamed attack a second time.  
  
Uranus, Saturn, Neptune, and Titan squared off against one of the creatures on the end as Charon and Europa hurried over to help Callisto and Io.  
  
Arrayed against the third creature were the original Inner Senshi: Mercury, Venus, Moon, Mars, and Jupiter.  
  
"Why aren't you helping out Sailor Io, Jupiter? After all, she looks just like your old boyfriend, right?" Mars asked with a smirk before she pirouetted and launched a "Burning Mandalla!" straight at the creature.  
  
Joined by Charon and Europa, Io prepared to charge the creature. "Ready for some hand to hand action?" She asked, looking at Europa.  
  
"Well, let's try a combo attack, my Pressure Wave, your Tempest Flare, and uh... your Meteor Swarm, Callisto! We know Charon's sitting this one out..." Europa said, gazing from face to face as she asked, lingering on her sister.  
  
"Okay." Callisto replied, eager to try her powers again.  
  
"Well so I'm not big for frontal attacks, Europa. I've gotta THINK about what I'm doing. I'm not some baka running around with a loaded gun!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Europa asked, anger brewing. She turned to face off with Charon, only to be struck from behind by a tentacle.  
  
Charon dove as her sister and teammate was thrown back, to impact against a wall with a sickening thud. The Neo Senshi ran to her sister's side to see if she could offer aid.  
  
Io realized she had to do something to protect her friends. With a cry of rage, she leapt on top of the creature as it prepared another strike to finish off the wounded warrior. As she landed, Io shot off a Tempest Flare then shouted "Kachu Tenshen Amaguriken!" Her fists became a blur, digging into the creature's soft flesh.  
  
Callisto hurried over to see how Europa was faring. Though bleeding from a gash on her forehead, she was sitting up. "You Okay?" She asked with a concerned look.  
  
"Yeah... Did ya get the license plate of that tentacle?" Europa replied with a pained smile.  
  
The creature didn't take kindly to the pain on its head. It had an itch that needed to be scratched, and an irritation to be removed. Three tentacles snaked out to grab the enraged Senshi and begin to squeeze.  
  
Sailor Io went for offensive to defensive in a matter of moments. All she could think of was pushing with her arms against the enveloping, crushing force that surrounded her. She was strong enough to keep from getting squashed, but breathing was difficult. A misty gray began to creep into the fringes of her consciousness.  
  
Sailor Europa screamed, forgetting her own wounds when she saw the creature grab Io. The small Senshi's face was all that was visible, deep red from her struggles. Standing quickly, Europa pointed at the bottom half of the creature and shouted "Pressure Wave!" then watched her attack impact on the side of the monster.  
  
Callisto joined in with her "Meteor Swarm" for the third time against the horror. She didn't know if she had another to throw. Being a Sailor Senshi was hard work she thought as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Io felt the tentacles relax for an instant, then tighten even more before she could react.  
  
Charon realized that the most important thing she could do right now was get someone with a sharp pointy object to slice the creature up a bit, especially those nasty tentacles. She ran over to the site of the Outer Senshi's battle.  
  
Down the street a bit, things were going much better. With a final, "Flash Point," from Sailor Titan, their opponent dissolved, just as a scream was heard from one of the other battles.  
  
Sailor Charon came running up. "Hey, could one of you with a weapon help us out? That thing's got Io!"  
  
Uranus and Saturn took off running.  
  
Sailor Europa decided now was the time to find out what kind of mallet a Sailor Senshi could summon. This creature was an insult to all Sailor Senshi and needed to be taught a lesson. Her righteous anger materialized in her hands as a huge mallet with a tempered steel head. She ran toward the creature, with a battle cry of: "Take THIS you baka!" echoing through the neighborhood.  
  
The two outer Senshi with weapons saw an enraged Europa run at the creature wielding a gigantic mallet. The Neo Senshi then drew back and hit the tentacles that held Io captive.  
  
The monster had a new threat. Throwing the irritant aside, it lashed out at the creature that had just cased it pain, hurling the attacker across the street. That was the last thing it ever did, as simultaneous strikes from the Silence Glaive and Space Sword cleaved it into three non-viable pieces.  
  
The inner Senshi had dispatched their opponent and hustled over to see if the rookies needed help, only to see the creature fall under Uranus and Saturn's blows. The battle was over, the three blue spheres shrank to points again and were gone, leaving Sailors Io and Europa unconscious and looking a bit banged up.  
  
***  
  
Ranma found himself coming to consciousness. Blinking his eyes a couple of times, he noticed he was still a she and Sailor Senshi. Events recently concluded came into focus. Sailor Io looked around and saw a glow from Sailor Saturn's hands surround Europa, who looked unconscious. As the glow faded, the injured girl awoke and struggled to sit up. A distant sound of sirens told the Senshi that it would be a good idea to leave the area immediately.  
  
"Our place!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she scooped up her duffel bag on the run. Several Senshi followed her lead, including Callisto who wasn't really sure WHAT to do, but decided to play along. Left behind were Europa, who was being helped up by Charon and Titan; Io, who was being helped up by Jupiter; and a very tired Saturn.  
  
Hearing the advancing patrol cars, Io shouted "Over there!" She dived behind a bush at the Saotome home and de-transformed. Soon a girl in a Juuban High School uniform, two girls in Furinkan High School uniforms, a girl in an Elementary School uniform, and a young woman wearing a long skirt and white blouse joined the girl dressed in a gi. "Let's go inside." Kikuko said, inviting her friends in.  
  
The six girls hurried into the Saotome house a minute before the police and fire trucks arrived.  
  
***  
  
As the tight pack of assorted mixed Sailor Senshi sprinted near Haruka and Michiru's home, Uranus ran into an alley, followed by the other five girls. When she realized Callisto had followed them, Uranus took off. Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Neptune followed her.  
  
Callisto looked shocked, then sadly said, "I guess they don't want me to know."  
  
Sailor Moon walked over to the girl, "Don't worry, Sailor... Uh..."  
  
"Callisto, " The neo-Neo Senshi replied.  
  
"We're all a bit concerned about too many people knowing out secret identities. The others are just being cautious. I'm sure YOU don't want everyone to know who Sailor Callisto is, right?"  
  
After thinking for a moment, the new Senshi shook her head. "No, I guess you're right. Will YOU show me who YOU are?"  
  
"Sure!" Sailor Moon replied with a smile. With a thought and a few lights, she blurred and become someone Naru knew well.  
  
Sailor Callisto blinked, then blinked again. "Usagi-chan?" She asked.  
  
Usagi hoped her warm smile would let the new Sailor Senshi know everything was okay. "It's easy to reverse the transformation magic, you know. Don't worry about me telling anyone who you are, your secret's safe with ME, I promise."  
  
Callisto blushed for a moment, "Sorry, I guess I need to change back too," In a flash, she became...  
  
"Naru?" A surprised, Usagi asked. Her face began to show real delight as she continued. "This is so cool, Naru-chan! So, how do you like being a Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"It's a LOT harder than I thought. It's a little dangerous, but it seems to be very exciting."  
  
Usagi looked grim for just a moment, "Naru-chan, it's a LOT dangerous. All of us have been badly hurt, but... It does feel good to REALLY make a difference."  
  
"Yeah, it really does. Wanna walk to school with me?"  
  
Usagi came to a decision quickly. "Sure Naru-chan. Let's get going!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
As the two girls left the alley and walked toward school, they didn't notice a knot of classmates and a friend staring in their wake.  
  
Ami spoke first, "Well, it seems Sailor Callisto is Naru-chan."  
  
"Wonder why SHE got picked?" Haruka asked. "She's not much of a fighter."  
  
"She's got a big heart, that's why." Minako said with a smile.  
  
Michiru looked concerned. "Excuse me! I've got to call the Saotome's and check on Hotaru-chan." She left the group then hurried over her house across the street.  
  
"Well, I've got to get to MY school. See ya!" Rei said before rushing off to her bus stop.  
  
"See you at school Michiru-san!" Haruka hollered, to be answered with a wave as Michiru unlocked the door.  
  
With that, Haruka, Ami, and Minako started their walk to school.  
  
***  
  
Nodoka greeted the six arrivals to the Saotome home. "That was quite a bit of commotion out there. I'm glad you girls are safe!"  
  
Kikuko looked a bit sheepish. "Yeah... uh... we hid out when those things appeared."  
  
Nabiki tried hard to rein in the sarcasm as she continued the tale. "It's sure lucky the Sailor Senshi came in to clean things up."  
  
Akane finished, with a special thought for her big sister. "Yeah, but that one Senshi seemed pretty useless. You know, the one in black with orange bows." She concluded with a smug smile for Nabiki.  
  
Nodoka played along, smiling at her child. "Well, I'm just glad that you girls are okay. Would you like something to eat?"  
  
Nabiki weighed the consequences of being late for school against going hungry. After that workout they just went through, she was starving. "Thanks, Mrs. Saotome. I'd love to have a bite to eat."  
  
Akane looked a little miffed, they had to get to school and Big Sister wasn't helping. "Nabiki!" A growl from her stomach put things in perspective, "Excuse me! Uh... Breakfast would be great." The red-faced girl concluded.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Saotome. You are most kind." Kasumi replied.  
  
After calling her parents to let them know where she was, Hotaru joined her friends for breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Setting the phone down, Michiru left her home then started for the Saotome's. As she crossed the street, she watched the other three girls walk toward school, then Michiru turned toward her destination. A glance at her watch showed there would be plenty of time to get Hotaru and herself to school. Fifteen minutes of uneventful travel brought her back to Kikuko's home. She walked up to the door to fetch her young charge.  
  
A knock at the door brought Kikuko, who greeted her guest with a slightly tired smile. "Hello, Michiru-san. Here to pick up Hotaru-chan?"  
  
Michiru returned a tired smile of her own. "Yes, Kikuko-chan. Is she ready to leave?"  
  
"Uhh... I guess so. Why don't you ask her yourself? Come on in."  
  
Michiru bowed, then replied, "Thanks." She followed her hostess inside.  
  
***  
  
Hotaru played with her food, seemingly uninterested, while everyone else ate hungrily. Kasumi looked at the young girl, HER Sensei, with concern. "Hotaru-chan aren't you hungry? Mrs. Saotome fixed a wonderful meal for us."  
  
The girl offered the eldest Tendou daughter an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Kasumi-san. I'm kind of tired and I seem to have lost my appetite."  
  
A voice came from the living room. "Are you alright, Hotaru-chan?"  
  
Several people seated at the table turned to see a young woman with turquoise hair accompanied by Kikuko. Upon entering the kitchen, the teenager offered a polite bow, then introduced herself. "Hello, I am Kaioh Michiru; Hotaru-chan's adoptive mother." Focussing a concerned gaze on her child, she continued. "Did I hear you say you aren't hungry Hotaru-chan? Do you feel ill?" Michiru asked as she walked to her daughter's side, checking for a fever with a hand to the girl's forehead.  
  
"I'm not sick, Michiru-mama, I just feel tired after..." Realizing Nodoka was in the room, she clamped her mouth shut.  
  
Kasumi spoke, resting a hand on one of Hotaru's, "I'm sure you'll be fine with some rest, Hotaru-chan." Looking at Michiru with concern, Kasumi continued. "I would be happy to care for your daughter today, Michiru-san." Kasumi offered, finishing with a polite bow.  
  
Michiru's brow creased for a moment as she considered the offer. She had heard from Haruka and Hotaru that Kasumi was the Senshi of Titan. The young mother also knew how much Hotaru already thought of Kasumi. With an almost imperceptible nod, she reached her decision. Turning to Kasumi, she replied, "Thank you, Kasumi. That would be very kind of you." Turning to Hotaru, Michiru continued. "Can you make it home Hotaru-chan?"  
  
Hotaru radiated what confidence she could after her exertions. "Sure, mama... I can do it!"  
  
"Don't worry, Michiru-san. I will make sure Hotaru-chan doesn't tire herself... Even if I must carry her myself."  
  
Akane and Nabiki exchanged a smile. Perhaps this was the first step for Kasumi in finding her own life. Nabiki turned to her sister, shielding her voice with a hand. She spoke in a whisper, this was for Akane's ears alone, "I'm sure daddy can survive for a day on take-out."  
  
Akane smiled at her older sister. "Yeah, Kasumi. Maybe I'll get to cook dinner tonight!"  
  
Nabiki's jaw almost hit the floor. "Akane, did I mention that I was going to go out for... uh... hamburgers tonight?"  
  
Akane gave her sister a knowing glare. "No, you didn't..."  
  
"Let's get to school!" Kikuko said to close the conversation. As her guests began to leave, Kikuko cleared the table for her mother, then joined her fellow students in front of the house.  
  
***  
  
Cologne looked at the notes she had taken back home in Joketsuzoku. Good, getting to Ranma's house would be easier than she had imagined. Mass transit was the one advantage this city had over hers.  
  
Turning to look at her Great Granddaughter, the matriarch felt both excitement and dread. Shanna was revered in Amazon legends, and Cologne knew that she and Shampoo were descendants of the legendary warrior. Shampoo had described her dream in detail, including her supposition that Ranma might hold the key to Shampoo's destiny. Cologne smiled as she recalled the Sailor Senshi and their place in Amazon history. Perhaps an Amazon might, at long last, be among their number soon.  
  
A few hours later, Cologne realized another fact about the Tokyo transit system... it was easy to get anywhere, but especially simple was getting lost. It was early afternoon before the two of them figured out how to get to the Saotome home. As then approached a large complex, a number of identically dressed teens Shampoo's age poured out onto the street. By providence, or destiny, Ranma walked out the gate, followed closely by a group of girls.  
  
Kikuko was looking forward to meeting with Haruka and Michiru at the ice-cream parlor tonight. She turned to Makoto to see if her friend was interested in going too when a shrill cry of "Ranma!" followed by a hurtling Amazon in a pink pantsuit interrupted her thoughts.  
  
In an instant, Kikuko was encircled in a familiar embrace. The redhead stopped for a moment. "Hey, Shampoo!" She shouted, wrapping her own arms around the girl.  
  
Makoto looked at the two obviously familiar girls with a bit of jealousy. Who was this girl? And how did she know Ranma's name?  
  
"Ranma! Is you! Shampoo miss friend Ranma. Ranma find mother now?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, I found my mom. Wanna come visit my house?" Kikuko's face brightened, "I'm gonna meet some friends at an ice cream shop... Wanna go with me... us?"  
  
"Yes, Ranma. Shampoo like. But..." She looked around then whispered in the redhead's ear, "Ranma know about Sailor Neptune? Shampoo must meet, get stick. Also, Ranma know moon cats? Shampoo must meet." She let out a small sigh. "Cats very very old friend." Well at least ONE, She added to herself.  
  
Shrugging her way out of Shampoo's embrace, Kikuko went over to whisper in Makoto's ear. "Mako-chan, my friend's askin' about Sailor Neptune and the ... cats ..." Kikuko swallowed for a moment before continuing. "Shampoo's a friend of mine from China. What should we do?"  
  
Makoto looked thoughtful for a moment, then returned Kikuko's whisper. "Simple, Kiku-chan. You take her in your house for a moment, then I'll get in touch with Michiru." As she finished, Makoto stole a glance at the beautiful girl who walked close to Kikuko. Why did she feel a little jealous? Makoto flushed slightly as she thought about Kikuko's male aspect, Ranma. With a small smile she realized that she might have to take the lead if they were to have a relationship. But did she want one? Well... maybe. But why did this gaijin girl ask about Neptune AND the cats... and how did she become a friend of Ranma's?  
  
***  
  
School was out for the day in Kyoto, as well. Hurrying home, Ukyou checked a backpack sitting alone in his tiny apartment. He glanced at his watch, then the tickets. Realizing he needed to hustle to catch the next train to Tokyo, he hurriedly searched the two rooms for anything he might have left behind, then shouldered his pack. With a sigh, he closed the door on the second chapter of his life. But he did intend to add an epilogue... describing how he beat some honor into two jerks.  
  
***  
  
Back at Michiru's home, Kasumi checked the dinner she was fixing one more time, then went to check on Hotaru-chan. Carefully opening the young girl's door; she was happy to see little Hotaru still asleep. She had really enjoyed her day; it brought back all the memories of raising Akane and Nabiki when they were younger.  
  
The creak of a door opening and conversation about school announced the return of Hotaru's parents. Kasumi went to greet them.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere in Japan, Ryouga was lost. Sitting down for a moment on a bench, he looked around to get his bearings. Unable to figure out his location, he contented himself watching passers by for a while. Being lost wasn't nearly as bad as he thought with those Amazons on his tail. Somehow that big iron tower should give him a clue where he was, but Ryouga was drawing a blank. To someone less directionally challenged, Tokyo Tower would identify the location as Juuban, Tokyo. With a sigh, Ryouga decided to start hunting again. Somehow, Ranma was going to pay for all the pain he had caused Ryouga... When he found him.  
  
***  
  
Sorry for the delay! Mike Koos had some excellent suggestions that really improved the story, which I received in July... Anyway, things are back on track again.  
  
Thanks also to the FFML participants who responded. Dave Johnston and Richard Robinson caught a few (more) errors in the text.  
  
As always, C&C welcomed!  
  
My sincere thanks to YOU for reading!  
  
Kevin D. Hammel  
  
October 02, 1999  
  
========================================  
  
khammel@mail.anime.sobhrach.com  
  
kevinsff@pacbell.net  
  
http://www.anime.sobhrach.com/~khammel/  
  
======================================== 


	7. Old Friends

Ranma 1/2 Honor and Love  
  
(Yet Another) Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover   
  
Episode 07: Old... Friends  
  
By Kevin D. Hammel  
  
Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. My purpose is to honor these creators and their works. No infringement intended.  
  
***  
  
The sound of her parents in the living room was like an alarm clock to Hotaru. She still felt tired, but wanted to be sure Mama and Papa heard all about her wonderful day with big sister Kasumi. With a yawn, she shrugged out of her pajamas and put on a skirt and blouse.  
  
"Kasumi, how's Hotaru-chan doing?" a concerned Michiru asked, wordlessly seconded by Haruka.  
  
Kasumi added a gentle smile as she replied. "She's fine. I checked her just a few minutes ago and she was sleeping soundly."  
  
"Do you think she's sick?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Oh, no. I checked her temperature, and it was normal. I just think she over-exerted herself."  
  
The hesitant creak of a door announced Hotaru. All three turned to see the brightly smiling girl. "I feel much better, especially since Kasumi-san was able to take care of me, Papa and Mama!" The girl happily announced.  
  
Kasumi glanced at her watch, then bowed to offer a quick apology. "Excuse me please, the meal I cooked is ready to be served." She looked down at Hotaru, to speak to the girl personally. "Are you hungry Hotaru-chan?"  
  
"Sure, Kasumi-san. After resting all day, I' really really hungry." Hotaru quietly replied.  
  
"Good, Hotaru-chan, I'm glad you're better." Michiru responded with a pleased expression as Kasumi withdrew to the kitchen. She turned to Haruka, "What do you think, Dear? Should we talk to her about what we discussed?"  
  
Haruka paused a moment to look thoughtful before responding. "Let's wail 'til dinner. That's always a good time to talk things over."  
  
The phone rang. "Excuse me!" Michiru said, as she walked over to pick it up. "Hello" She answered, wondering whom it was. "Oh, hello Makoto." She replied with an indifferent look, which became a look of surprise as she continued to listen. "She asked to see NEPTUNE?" As she listened further, surprise gave way to understanding. "Certainly. We're just about to eat dinner right now, but yes, I agree it would better to bring her here." She finally she concluded by saying, "Same to you. Goodbye, Makoto."  
  
Michiru hung up the phone and turned to Hotaru. "Hotaru, that was Makoto. It seems that Ranma's friend from China is asking about Sailor Neptune."  
  
Hotaru couldn't help but smile. "That's cool, Michiru-mamma. So is Ranma bringing her over here? Maybe you'll get a Senshi too." She looked over at Kasumi, who was putting dinner in serving bowls. "I wonder if your Senshi will be as nice as mine."  
  
"I hope so, Hotaru-chan." Michiru replied, her eyes telling of her understated excitement.  
  
"Dinner's ready." Kasumi announced after the conversation was concluded.  
  
The meal was nearly over before Michiru decided to direct the conversation the way her family wanted. "So, Kasumi, your sisters are nearly grown. Do you have any plans for YOUR future?"  
  
Kasumi stared at a small clump of rice pinned between her chopsticks. Since her mother's death, she had been likewise trapped. Forced to become a mother at nine, so her sisters could grow up. But... none of them had really turned out the way they could have. Akane gave in to her anger, to cope with her loss. It seemed like Nabiki had become largely self-centered. No... that wasn't right. Kasumi knew the household finances and recognized her sister's contribution. And Kasumi herself...  
  
Had taken her mother's place. Food was cooked, housekeeping chores lovingly performed, but none of them had turned out like they would have if Mother hadn't... Her chopsticks clattered to the plate. "Oh, I'm sorry. I... was thinking about my past."  
  
Michiru looked a bit concerned. "Kasumi, I understand. Your life was all planned and quite fulfilling, after a fashion. You gave up what you were, what you could have been... for your family. Like a mother is supposed to do, at least by tradition. In our household however, Haruka and I share the burden."  
  
"What about me, Michiru-mamma? I help with the dishes... sometimes." Hotaru asked, not wanting to be excluded from the family.  
  
"But, Michiru-san. Akane-chan was only five." Kasumi protested.  
  
Michiru nodded, then continued, "And now she's sixteen, almost a grown woman. Ready to stand on her own. You should be proud." A glance at Kasumi showed she was.  
  
"But, Michiru-san, none of us children turned out the way we should have if mother had..." She couldn't go on, eyes speaking of the pain her voice could not.  
  
"You did a fine job of helping your sisters grow up, Kasumi. I couldn't imagine doing what you've done when I was nine. Be proud of all you've done. But also, don't forget that you have a life to live. Maybe it's time to let go of your mother's life, to trade it for your own."  
  
"But, what about father?" She asked. Did her face show concern for his well-being or fear of changing the familiar?  
  
Michiru decided Kasumi's expression was a little of both, as she considered her response. "Kasumi, no buts. Please. It's time for you to chase your dreams, like your sisters have. It's your time at last."  
  
Again she defended her father... or was it use him for an excuse to escape change? "But... Excuse me, Father still needs..."  
  
"What does your dad need, Kasumi? He's a grown man, and can look after himself. Don't try to hide behind your old man, it's time for you to be Kasumi not... Keiko?" Haruka asked, not certain she remembered the name of Soun's wife.  
  
"Yes, Keiko." Assertiveness made a visit to Kasumi's face as she continued. "I'll think about what you have said tonight. I will try to find a way to... finally let go. I promise."  
  
"Thanks, Auntie Kasumi!" a smiling Hotaru added.  
  
"Sure, Hotaru-chan." Kasumi replied with an expression of her own happiness.  
  
***  
  
Two girls walked home alone from school. There was none of the excitement that usually flowed around them. No young men offering entreaties for dates... or to beat them up for dates, no new business opportunities either. In fact, no one was around, because school had gotten out a while ago, except for these two girls.  
  
"Detention, I've NEVER have gotten dentition before, Big Sister. I mean, why did it happen to me?" Akane asked with a sour expression.  
  
"Because, sis, we HAD to go to Juuban this morning." Nabiki replied with a grim smile.  
  
"HAD to go? We only went because YOU dragged Kasumi and me out of bed this morning. If we hadn't gone..." It looked like a storm was in Tendou Akane's forecast.  
  
Nabiki stopped, and actually ALMOST looked angry. "Akane, WHAT would have happened if we didn't go? Would Ranma or Makoto be alive? What about Callisto or Ami-chan... would they have made it? And poor Mrs. Saotome... Akane, PLEASE think before you open your big mouth!"  
  
Akane stopped and blinked a few times. She turned to her sister, torn over how to respond. So she answered with a yell, "My big mouth! Why Nabiki... I'll..."  
  
Nabiki couldn't be right, could she? No, and even if she was, Akane would never admit it. Akane's right foot crashed down as she prepared stomp off in anger. She was NOT going to admit Nabiki might... just might... be right!  
  
"Akane!" Nabiki shouted.  
  
Akane froze in her tracks. Nabiki was not one to shout at her. She turned to see... tears marring her sister's face.  
  
"Akane, this isn't a game anymore. You can't be 'Little Miss Spoiled Brat Martial Artist' right now. Storming off won't fix ANYTHING, and people might... will die because of it." Nabiki said with the chilling certainty she usually reserved for business transactions.  
  
"And who are you to talk, Nabiki? All you care about is yourself, and your money." Akane tossed back.  
  
"Our money, Akane-chan. Daddy doesn't take in nearly enough to support the dojo... I have to keep things moving."  
  
"That's not all you do. You seem to spend a lot on clothes, and manga, and..." Akane fired back.  
  
"You're right. I don't JUST use my money to help the family out... BUT if a little money will balance the books, I always seem to find some." Nabiki replied.  
  
Akane pondered her sister's words. Maybe Nabiki DID do more than she gave her credit for. Coming to a conclusion, Akane dusted off some words she hadn't used in a while as she continued. "I'm sorry Nabiki." She offered, looking genuinely apologetic.   
  
Nabiki's face was full of gratitude as she responded. "Thanks, Akane. This is more than you, or me, or Kasumi. I never thought I'd be able to do what I've done, both in changing my outlook a little, and on the battlefield. But I have, and I NEED to keep doing it, because it's important."  
  
"But how can we help if all the rest of them live in Juuban?" Akane asked, looking genuinely puzzled.  
  
"And how can Kasumi help Hotaru and her friends when she lives in Nerima? We've got to find some way of moving there."  
  
"But... what about Daddy?" Akane asked, concerned for her father's welfare.  
  
"I think things can be worked out, if we all work together. In fact, I'll try to set up the paperwork for the two of us to transfer." Her face became playful as she continued, "But what will you do without Kunou-baby and your fan club, Little Sister?"  
  
Suddenly, Akane saw that there were a whole lot of benefits to moving to another district. "I don't know, Big Sister" She replied with mock concern. "But I'm sure I'll think of something."  
  
Nabiki returned to her businesswoman guise, thrusting a hand out to her sister. "So, Akane, are you in?"  
  
Akane took the hand, and shook. "Sure, Big Sister."  
  
**  
  
Kikuko lead her retinue to Michiru and Haruka's house. Following the redheaded schoolgirl were Makoto, Kikuko's Amazon friend Shampoo, and Shampoo's great-grandmother Cologne. Makoto and Michiru had decided that this would probably be a better place to introduce Shampoo to Sailor Neptune than in a public ice-cream parlor. On the way over, Kikuko and Makoto had been careful about mentioning any names, save Sailor Neptune. It was better to let Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru decide how much to tell Ranma's friends.   
  
"Okay, here it is!" Kikuko said at last. Turning, she hurried up to the door and rang the bell. There wasn't any response. Kikuko knocked. "It's me, Kikuko! I brought my friend Shampoo to meet you!"  
  
A confused melange of light poured from under the door. Kikuko turned to Makoto, who nodded and winked. Then Kikuko answered with an affirmative shake of her own head.   
  
Sailor Neptune opened the door, seeing Kikuko and Makoto. Behind her two friends were two people she didn't recognize... a girl about Kikuko's age, and an elderly woman. "Hello, I am Sailor Neptune." She said with a polite bow.  
  
The crone hopped to the door using her staff with speed that surprised Neptune. "Pleased to meet you. I am Elder Cologne of the Joketsuzoku Amazons."  
  
The girl chimed in next, "Shampoo also Amazon, hello. Sailor Neptune have pen? Sailor Neptune know cats?"  
  
Kikuko shuddered at the mention of her nemeses.  
  
Neptune studied the gaijin girl who might be HER Senshi. She could see anticipation and... fear on Shampoo's face. Anticipation was easy to understand, but fear? "Come in, please?" The Senshi said as she stepped back from the doorway to admit her visitors.  
  
"Thank you, Sailor Neptune." Cologne offered, as the party entered the house.  
  
Soon, everyone was clustered around the table in the living room and introductions were made. Shampoo was surprised to see four Sailor Senshi, Sailor Neptune, as well as Uranus, Saturn, and Titan. It seemed that Sailor Titan was a Senshi of one of Saturn's moons. Just like Triton would be of Neptune's.  
  
"So, Shampoo, what do you know about me?" Sailor Neptune asked to start the conversation.  
  
"Shampoo dream. See Moon Spirit Triton. Triton tell Shampoo get pen from Sailor Neptune. Shampoo get pen now?" She asked, unable to keep the keen anticipation she felt out of her eyes.  
  
Neptune held out the pen to the girl. If she WAS Sailor Triton, she would know what to do.  
  
Shampoo looked in awe at the beautiful device, which was a deep magenta, almost purple. She closed her eyes, and held it in both hands. "At last." She lowered her voice in reverence. "Shanna become Sailor Senshi."  
  
Who's Shanna? became the question on most minds in the room.  
  
Standing, the young Amazon raised the pen in her right hand, speaking her transformation phrase "Triton Lumina Power. Make up!" After the magenta light show died down, Sailor Triton stood there, looking down at herself. She couldn't keep tears away. Facing Neptune, she smiled in heartfelt gratitude. "Thank you, Sailor Neptune. You give Sha... Sailor Triton great great gift. You make Shanna dream come true after one thousand year."  
  
"Shanna's dream? Who is Shanna?" Neptune asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Bring cats, Shampoo... Shanna... Sailor Triton tell."  
  
"Cats?" Neptune asked her new Senshi.  
  
"Artemis... and Luna." Triton said, going from smile to frown in the space of a simple declaration. "Shampoo have another life. Long long ago. Shampoo old name Shanna." She turned to Kikuko. "Shampoo know Ranma not like cats. Ranma go before cats come here."  
  
Kikuko smiled. "Thanks, Shampoo. I'll go soon, but." She looked at Makoto as she continued. "I need to show you my secret too." In an instant, her own henshin pen was in her hand. In just a few seconds more, Sailors Io and Jupiter joined the gathering.  
  
Shampoo hugged Kikuko. "Ranma Sailor Senshi too! Shampoo very very very happy."  
  
Cologne didn't know WHAT to make of this. A BOY could actually become a Sailor Senshi? Of course, 'Kikuko', as Ranma seemed to be called in his cursed form, was a girl... sometimes.  
  
Io struggled to escape from Triton's vice-like grip. "Yeah, Shampoo. I'm Sailor Io. Will ya let go, please?"  
  
Shampoo complied with her friend's wish, content to smile at Ranma.  
  
A thought popped into Jupiter's head. "Uranus, why don't you see if you can get Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon to bring their cats? Io and I will go home now, okay?"  
  
"That good Idea, Sailor... Triton-not-know-name." Shampoo remarked.  
  
"The name's Jupiter. No, not just Jupiter... SAILOR Jupiter." Jupiter said, looking down at the shorter neo Senshi. She was very glad Triton was Neptune's problem.  
  
After reverse transformations, Makoto and Kikuko left.  
  
***  
  
"So Kikuko, who's Shampoo?" Makoto asked her friend.  
  
"Well, after my dad died, I was a mess. There was a village of Amazons near the springs. They helped me get better. Cologne let me stay with her at her house, while she fixed up all the travel stuff. Shampoo's her great-granddaughter, and she became my friend while I was there.  
  
"She seems a LOT more than a friend." Makoto asked accusingly.  
  
"But that's all she is. Honest, Mako-chan." Kikuko said defensively.  
  
"You mean she's not your girlfriend, Kikuko?" Makoto asked, with an accusing glare.  
  
Kikuko didn't even notice the accusation as she simply explained the situation. "Well, she's a girl and she's my friend..."  
  
Makoto thought for a while before responding. "Okay, let me say it another way. You mean you're not her boyfriend?"  
  
Kikuko's face showed her disbelief at Makoto's question. "Well, that's impossible. When I heard that the village was run by girls, I decided maybe I should stay be a girl for a while. Shampoo doesn't even KNOW I'm a guy. 'Sides she's already got a husband and a guy who chases after her!"  
  
Makoto's face was a depiction of jealousy as she commented. "A husband and a guy who chases after her? Well, she is cute."  
  
Conversation was interrupted by a figure that dropped from a rooftop in front of them. The unknown assailant held a... spatula? He appeared to be a boy, and his stance showed that he knew how to use the seemingly ludicrous weapon. "Saotome Kikuko, is it?" He asked while glaring at the redhead.  
  
Kikuko assumed a casual stance as she answered. "Yep."  
  
Makoto stared down at the newcomer. "And I'm Kino Makoto."  
  
"I'm not attacking you guys, I'm just lookin' for some info. But I WILL defend myself." The young man said as he assumed a combat stance.  
  
Both Makoto and Kikuko's jaws dropped as they saw the sign of one of Jupiter's moons on the youth's forehead.  
  
"M... Mako-chan. Do ya see?" Kikuko asked in shock.  
  
"Sure do, Kiku-chan." She whispered. "But he's a... a... boy..." She continued as her voice trained off. Makoto turned to address the boy, "Okay. Maybe we do have some information for you. But first, how 'bout you providing some for me, Like your name. Heck, you already know our names..."  
  
"I am an angel of vengeance, seeking to punish the Saotome clan for wrecking my life." He shouted, thrusting the spatula Kikuko's direction for emphasis as he spoke.  
  
"Well, I never saw 'Angel of Vengeance' in the phone book. What's your real name?" Kikuko asked in a rock steady voice, totally unfazed by the boy's display.  
  
"Why should I tell YOU? You're a Saotome, and you live at their house, so you are my enemy!" The boy shouted as he lunged at Kikuko, who dodged.  
  
The battle continued for several minutes, the boy would strike at Kikuko, then she would dodge each attack.  
  
"Please... this... ain't... doin'... nothin'." Kikuko said between dodges.  
  
Makoto had seen enough. "Stop!" She shouted, causing both combatants to pause and look. Makoto looked at the boy. " I saw a mark on you head, the mark of one of Jupiter's moons..."  
  
"What do you know about that?" He asked.  
  
"This..." Makoto said as she presented a henshin pen to the winded youth. "I guess you must be Sailor Ganymede. But... How does a boy become a Sailor Senshi?"  
  
Kikuko swallowed.  
  
"Someday, I'll have my revenge on you, I swear!" Kikuko's assailant screamed as he grabbed the pen from Makoto's hand, leapt to the roof of a nearby building, and was gone.  
  
"So, I guess you found Sailor Ganymede, Mako-chan. Hope he doesn't KILL me."  
  
Makoto swallowed before responding, "So do I. But there has NEVER been a BOY Sailor Senshi!" She looked thoughtful for a few moments; "At least I don't THINK there was..."  
  
***  
  
Sailor Moon had met Venus on the way to Michiru's house. They dropped into a alley and hopped a fence to enter the back way.  
  
Hearing a knock on the back door, Sailor Neptune went to answer it. She opened to door to see Sailor Moon, who was carrying Luna, and Sailor Venus, who was carrying Artemis. "Come in, there is someone who wants to meet you."  
  
"Okay!" A beaming Sailor Moon replied. "I always like to meet new friends!"  
  
"Thanks, Neptune." Sailor Venus replied.  
  
Sailor Triton turned to see the two cats. Upon seeing them, Triton's eyes glazed over...  
  
And she remembered. Remembered all the feelings she had back then for Artemis and Luna. They had grown up together, and were great friends as kittens and young adults. Because the three of them were the only representatives of their kind in the Kingdom, they stuck together. A smile crossed the Amazon's face as she recalled all the wonderful times they had together growing up.  
  
Then one day...  
  
Shanna looked at the Palace with keen anticipation. Her prolonged visit to Earth had resulted in forging an alliance with the Niichieju. They had even offered her membership in their tribe but she had declined, knowing her heart was back here serving her queen. And being with Artemis.  
  
As she padded down the corridors, acknowledging each greeting she received with a nod of her head, she thought that, maybe Artemis would FINALLY make up his mind... and decide on her. As she came upon the Advisor's quarters, she heard a high pitched voice, and turned the corner to see Artemis and Luna playing with a kitten. All three of them turned to face her... All three of them were marked as she was. Artemis HAD decided.  
  
"No..." Shanna whispered, and her vision became blurry.  
  
"Shanna, how nice to see you!" Luna said as she came forward, happy to see her best friend. "Arteries and I finally... Shanna, what's wrong?"  
  
"And to think, I had actually thought..." the purple and white cat managed to get out before she turned and ran as fast as her four legs would carry her from the building.  
  
"Shanna! Wait!" She heard far behind her, as she abandoned her feline form, perhaps for the last time. Clad in the pink silk Amazon garb she had grown to love, she fled from her old life, and ran toward her future.  
  
But now, Luna was back. Ready to torment her again... "Luna..." She whispered in a voice dripping venom.  
  
"What?" Luna asked, as she leapt out of Sailor Moon's arms to land lightly on the floor. She looked up at Sailor Triton as she continued. "You're one of the Neo Senshi, aren't you? How do you know me?"  
  
"Luna remember... Shanna?" Sailor Triton hissed.  
  
"Shanna... Shanna..." The name rolled off her tongue easily. It was a name she recognized, but couldn't place.  
  
"Sailor Triton help..." The latest Neo Senshi replied. After storing her henshin pen, she began to shrink. In moments, all that remained of her was a lump amidst her Sailor fuku, which dematerialized to reveal a white cat with lavender markings, most prominent of which was the crescent moon on her forehead. "Now Luna remember?" The cat asked, and then lunged with claws unsheathed.  
  
Artemis watched the two cats square off, the sight tickling a memory long since forgotten. "Shanna! Luna! Control yourselves!" It was tough... on the two females that he was the only male of their species on Earth. Not that he minded, except when one of them got hurt. But then he remembered making a decision in the past, and what had happened because of it.  
  
Shanna hissed at her rival. Uttering a cat's yowling cry as she swiped at Luna with a paw, which just missed. A quick move of her head and one paw flipped the black cat over in a feline martial arts throw. Shanna turned to jump at her opponent.  
  
The attack jolted Cologne into action. Making a quick mental calculation of the appropriate pressure points on a cat's body, she took advantage of Shampoo's preoccupation with Luna to touch all the required locations in a fraction of a second.  
  
Halted in mid-leap, Shanna collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Shampoo..." Cologne whispered, wondering she had lost her great-granddaughter to the ghost of an Amazon legend. Cologne did something she had not done in nearly a century, as she wept for a loved one. "Oh, my Shampoo, what happened to you? Why you?"  
  
But she knew why.  
  
Shanna's time had come again.  
  
Shanna... no... Shampoo, heard her Great Grandmother weep for her. What had happened? She wondered as she took her most recent human form, that of Sailor Triton. She took the seemingly fragile Amazon elder in her arms. "Great-grandmother. Shampoo back. Shanna part of Shampoo. Shanna not all Shampoo is, only little part, only old part."  
  
Looking down, Shampoo gazed at Luna. "Shampoo sorry, Luna. One thousand year too long, Shanna go crazy. Shampoo very sorry. Shampoo want Luna friend, Artemis friend. Shampoo have husband now, no want Artemis."  
  
"I... understand Shampoo, and I accept your apology." Luna replied. "And, I'm proud of you, proud that one of us finally became a Sailor Senshi."  
  
Shampoo offered a smiling, tearful reply. "Thank you."  
  
Cologne pushed herself out of Shampoo's grasp to offer her perspective. "I'm proud of you two, Shampoo. Just remember, no matter what form you take, you will ALWAYS be an Amazon."  
  
"Yes, great-grandmother, Shampoo remember."  
  
***  
  
Makoto looked at her reflection in the mirror. A shopping expedition had netted a green silk shirt with wooden fasteners. It was a good match for the red ones Ranma liked. A pair of black women's jeans stood in for the black pants Ranma usually wore. She looked... just right. The jeans added a nice feminine touch. Maybe she would take Kikuko shopping for a pair sometime.  
  
As she continued to examine her reflection in the mirror, Makoto began to look beyond her outfit. Concern crossed her features, and then deepened. Did she really want this?  
  
Ranma DID resemble the man of her dreams. He was strong, brave... and a Sailor Senshi. Her dreams NEVER had a woman in them, so how did Kikuko fit in?  
  
She knew how happy Haruka and Michiru were, and what good parents they were for Hotaru. But... That wasn't her dream of a relationship.  
  
But yet... She could see advantages to having Ranma as a boyfriend... but as a girlfriend?  
  
Was she ready to have a girlfriend? Kikuko wasn't really a girl. No, she was a girl AND a boy. Just a month or two ago, Ranma had been just a boy, so HE was much more boy than girl. But... No buts. Kikuko was a friend from that first day Makoto saw her at school, she was one of the Neo Senshi of Jupiter's moons, and Kikuko was Ranma.  
  
Anyway, there would be NO secrets between them about their alternate guises. No discussion about whether it was proper for a woman to be a warrior. And Ranma would be able to share all the joy and pain being a Sailor Senshi entailed at her side, as a girl. But that also meant that Ranma understood... or would understand... girls.  
  
A lot of the boys she had chased after had no clue. And her life had been all planned, before. With Ranma, everything would change. Maybe, just maybe, Makoto could see a future before her that was more than running a bakery or a flower shop. Perhaps she COULD see herself with a part-time girl as a boyfriend.  
  
Resolve was written on her face as she checked her hair. Giving herself a final once-over in the mirror, Makoto smoothed out her shirt and headed for the door.  
  
***  
  
Nodoka watched Makoto walk up to the house, then hurried down to answer the door as the bell rang. Opening the door, woman offered girl a warm smile. "Good morning, Makoto! Have you come to visit Kikuko?" she asked, hearing her daughter's soft footfalls behind her.  
  
"Well..." Makoto said as she considered what to say. "Actually, I came to see if Ranma might like to spend the day with me."  
  
Nodoka's smile became a more thoughtful expression. "Come in please, Miss Kino." She said at last.  
  
"Hi, Mako-chan!" Kikuko enthused, "Why didja..."  
  
"Kikuko, please try to be a bit more polite," Nodoka reminded her daughter.  
  
"Uh... do you wanna... want to do something today?" The redhead asked her friend, a glance at her mother emphasizing the 'to' as she spoke.  
  
Makoto smiled for her classmate, "Well, I was wondering if you might like to uh... spend the day with me, Ranma." She replied, emphasizing her friend's name.  
  
Kikuko looked at her mother, expectation vying with a little fear on her face.  
  
Nodoka considered the proposal. It would be harder to conceal Ranma's secret if he went outside. It was certain that benefits to her son far outweighed any possible pain he might suffer. Her smile returned as she looked, first to her daughter then Makoto. "Certainly. I'm sure Ranma would enjoy spending the day with you, Makoto-chan."  
  
"Okay!" Kikuko shouted, then bolted up the stairs. Suddenly, she stopped, nearly falling as her momentum wanted to keep her moving. She thought for a few moments. She... HE was going to be a guy for a whole day, and spend it with a GIRL. But girls were... strong, a lot stranger than pop had said, especially Mako-chan.  
  
Thinking about her, Kikuko began to flush slightly. Makoto was a girl and Ranma would be a boy, today. Girls distracted men from the art... Not really. Makoto was a strong fighter, and had a lot of potential to excel in the School. Haruka was even better. Heck, even Ami was a really good fighter. And she was so smart, the Senshi of Mercury seemed to get better every lesson. In fact, during their training sessions there were a whole bunch of girls, all focused on training. There were no distractions, just commitment. His dad knew a lot about the Art but maybe... not much about girls. Neither did she, but she WAS learning, thanks to mom.  
  
And there was a lot more she had to learn from them. She was a Sailor Senshi now, she had to battle... Things she never even dreamed of, even in her nightmares. And these girls knew how to fight them... better than she did.  
  
She wondered, for just a moment, what her dad would have thought of her. A single tear fell as she remembered him. She quickly brushed it aside. She had her mom now. A warm bed waited every night. Good food to eat every day, and FRIENDS...  
  
"Kiku-chan, are you okay?" Makoto called her to her friend, who stood in silent contemplation. It was easy to see the flush, too. Maybe Ranma felt like she did, but just didn't realize it. Makoto smiled; maybe she could make this work after all.  
  
***  
  
Ranma looked at Makoto who walked along beside him. "So... whatcha wanna do today, Mako-chan? This place is your home, so you're gonna need to think about that!"  
  
Makoto looked thoughtful. This wasn't how a date was supposed to work, but Ranma wasn't a normal date, anyway. "Uh... Let's go to the Tokyo Tower. There's a great view from up there!"  
  
"Okay, let's go." Ranma replied with little enthusiasm.  
  
Makoto frowned. Kikuko was full of energy, she KNEW Ranma was too. How could she get Ranma to open up when he was a guy?  
  
***  
  
Only a few minutes after her child had left with his friend, Nodoka noticed four visitors walking up to the door. It was the Tendou family. Why were THEY here? She put on a smile; she had already become fond of Soun's daughters, after all. In a few moments, she had opened the door to greet her guests.  
  
"Good morning!" Nodoka announced with a bow.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Saotome." Soun responded. "I'm sorry for coming on such short notice, but my daughters have a proposal for you."  
  
Nodoka looked thoughtful for a moment, then decided she would be happy to hear them out. "Of course. Come in, please."  
  
Soun looked concerned, "Where is Ranma?"  
  
Nodoka studied the face of Genma's friend. Tendou Soun did a poor job of hiding his emotions. It was obvious that he expected Ranma to be there.  
  
"Tendou-san, my son is out for the day with... friends." Nodoka replied at last, almost in apology.  
  
As the four guests arrayed themselves around the living room table, Nodoka put some tea on and fetched some monju from the refrigerator. She carefully arrayed the treats on a plate. Nodoka focussed on them for a few moments, trying to understand WHY the Tendous would visit her.  
  
"Excuse me, please, Mrs. Saotome. Do you need any help?" a soft voice inquired, rousing her from her musings.  
  
"What?" Nodoka whispered. "Oh, Kasumi-chan. Of course you can help." Nodoka said as she handed the plate to the oldest Tendou daughter. "Please take these out to your sisters and father. I'll be along in a moment."  
  
"Of course... auntie." Kasumi replied, happy to help in whatever way she could.  
  
Auntie? Nodoka thought as a happier expression came to her. "Thank you, Kasumi." she said at last, then turned to pour the tea for her guests.  
  
Soun struggled with what to say, the blurted out, "Mrs. Saotome, My daughters want to move to Juuban, so they can transfer to your excellent High School."  
  
Nodoka looked at them in puzzlement, "Excuse me, Tendou-san? Your three children want to move to my house with me and my son?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Nabiki stated, "There are some unique uh... opportunities in Juuban that Akane, Kasumi, and I would like to investigate."  
  
Nodoka turned to the head of the Tendou clan. "Tendou-san, could I speak to your daughters alone?"  
  
"What could you want to tell them you couldn't tell me, Saotome?"  
  
"Girl stuff, Daddy..." She turned to Nodoka, "Right, Mrs. S?"  
  
"But, I am your father. I need to know what you intend to do and WHY you wish to move out." Soun protested.  
  
"Please, father." Kasumi implored, then looked down for a moment. Realizing the importance of the situation, she looked up again, straight at her father.  
  
Soun's stern expression softened as he saw Kasumi's conviction. He trusted his eldest almost as much as he had Keiko. The reason must have been VERY important. "Very well, I'll be in the front yard." he stated, then went out the door.  
  
Soun left the house, curious what his children wanted to discuss Nodoka. Well, no matter what it was, it seemed that the scheme borne from his daughters' odd request might work out after all. With all four of them living under the same roof, the union of the families and Schools was assured. Smiling as he leaned on the gate, he watched the traffic pass by.  
  
Nodoka moved back a little, so she could look at all three girls at once. "So, why do you girls REALLY want to move to Juuban?"  
  
As Nodoka expected, Nabiki spoke first. "Mrs. Saotome, I assure you it is just so we can train with... uh... Ranma."  
  
"Nabiki-chan, we need to tell Mrs. Saotome." Kasumi added.  
  
Nodoka raised her hand, then nodded as she replied, "I see. And to think I thought it was to train as Sailor Senshi."  
  
All three girls couldn't conceal their shock, Akane recovering first. " I suppose Ranma told you!" she spat.  
  
"No, Akane. I have just learned to be... observant." Nodoka replied with an unreadable expression.  
  
Kasumi looked contrite as she spoke up. "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth Mrs. Saotome. I meant no disrespect. In fact we haven't even told our own father."  
  
"Good," Nodoka replied. "If Soun is anything like my Genma was, he wouldn't allow the three of you out of the house if he knew the truth."  
  
Nabiki ALMOST smiled as she picked up Nodoka's train of thought, "So WE decided to get ourselves out of the house. That way, we could train as Senshi and be in the thick of the action."  
  
"Big talk for a businesswoman-to-be, Big Sister. How are you gonna make any money so far from your profit sources?" Akane chided as she elbowed her elder sibling.  
  
Nabiki might have flinched for a moment before she responded. "You're partially right, I'm going to be cutting off a lot of my profits when I move to Juuban... But I've diversified. I have lots of investments in stocks, you know. So, cash flow will slow down a little, but only 'til I set up shop here. Besides I NEED to train if I'm ever going to amount to much in combat."  
  
Akane was struck by the determination in her sister's face. She couldn't help but smile. It wasn't the smirk Sailor Europa used when she taunted Charon, but a warm smile, full of encouragement, and respect. "Good, Nabiki. I'll help you."  
  
Determination flowed to something more serious on the middle daughter's face. "Akane, I'm flattered you want to help me, but I need to learn to do more than beat people up, punch holes in walls, and break bricks."  
  
"Why... you! I'm a martial artist! I'll show you!" Akane replied, agitation increasing with each syllable.  
  
Nabiki smirked in triumph, "By doing what, Akane? Beating me up? You just proved my point. When does Daddy break bricks, except as a demonstration? Does he punch holes in the wall?" Her expression softened as she continued, "Akane-chan, all of us need to learn from each other. You know Father's school, Ranma knows his father's. The Planetary Senshi can teach us what they know about using magic with the Art. We've all got to work together."  
  
"Yes. If we all work together, maybe I'll get to do more with my life than keep house..." Kasumi flushed for a few moments before continuing. "Oh, dear. I shouldn't have said that."  
  
Nodoka looked at the three girls. Contrite Kasumi, confident Nabiki, and expectant Akane seemed to study her every change in expression. Each of them looked to Nodoka with hope that her own dreams would be realized. At last Ranma's mother spoke. "I should level with you three too, and don't tell your father any of this. My son is spending the day with Kino Makoto, and I'm glad he is."  
  
Akane looked disappointed and a little angry as she protested, "But, we were promised to your family!"  
  
Nodoka looked at Akane with motherly compassion, "I understand, Akane-chan. But Ranma needs to find his own place in the world. My husband did a lot to hurt my son in the years he was gone from my side. Now, I'm a mother again, and I want my Ranma to be happy."  
  
Nabiki smirked at her sister, "Besides, Akane. I thought you hated boys. But then, maybe this interest is because Ranma's part girl!"  
  
"Nabiki! Why, I'll..." Akane said as she rose from her seat.  
  
"Please be nice. We are guests." Kasumi stated in a firm, quiet voice.  
  
Akane reddened then whispered, "Sorry," as she sank back into her seat.  
  
"Akane-chan, it's all right. Let's let things go for a while, alright?" Nodoka asked. "But on the matter of you girls coming to stay with us... If your father approves, I will not stand in the way. I think the three of you need some freedom to find YOUR own way, too."  
  
"I like the sound of that!" Nabiki replied with an enthusiastic shake of her head.  
  
"But what about father?" Kasumi asked in her quiet voice, a small frown marring her normally cheerful expression.  
  
"Maybe I could look after him... Provided you girls, and Ranma can look after MY..." A smile came to Nodoka as she realized her error, then corrected herself. "The home of my son and myself... OUR home." She narrowed her gaze to fall on Kasumi. "Will you make sure the children don't get into trouble Kasumi?"  
  
Kasumi replied, with a surprisingly serious expression. "Of course, Mrs. Saotome. I will make certain they behave themselves."  
  
"Very well, then. Would one of you please fetch your father?"  
  
***  
  
"Well, I paid for both of us to take the elevator up here... I'm out of money... Except my bus fare." Makoto stated, showing her... date an empty coin purse to emphasize the point.  
  
"But I didn't know we had to spend money just to walk around Juuban... 'sides I don't got any extra 'cept bus fare either..." Ranma replied with a shrug.  
  
"Excuse me," A short, redheaded girl with a long pigtail said. "I heard you two talking, and... I thought I'd pay for you guys to look through one of the telescopes," she said with a smile and a slight flush.  
  
Makoto and Ranma did a double-take at the cute redhead, who continued to smile as she dropped a few coins into the machine, then motioned for the two to have a look.  
  
Ranma and Makoto juggled moving the telescope, taking a look, and watching the strange red headed girl. After a short while they forgot about their benefactor, content to swap viewing opportunities until the telescope shut down with a click.  
  
By then, the mysterious girl was gone.  
  
After both of them looked around for a few minutes, Ranma shrugged, and Makoto looked puzzled before commenting. "Say, Ranma... Do you have a sister?"  
  
"Nah, at least I don't think so..." Ranma replied.  
  
They jointly surveyed the observation deck one more time. After trading a final shrug, the pair took an elevator down.  
  
***  
  
On the way back to the Saotome home, Ranma and Makoto walked side by side, each stealing an occasional glance at his or her companion. Makoto slowly stuck an arm out, almost touching Ranma. The boy looked at the arm and stopped. Makoto walked a few more steps, then turned to see a dumbfounded Ranma. "Sorry..." She said, trying to hide her hurt behind contrition.  
  
For perhaps the first time in his life, Ranma understood another's feelings. He could, somehow, sense that he had hurt his best friend. "M... Mako-chan..." He stammered.  
  
Makoto just looked at him, trying to keep her emotions to herself. The day had gone better than she had hoped; Ranma had smiled and even laughed more than once. She had hoped that... somehow, Ranma felt like her. Maybe she was wrong.  
  
Ranma tried to collect his thoughts. All his friend wanted was for him to hold her hand. It wasn't that hard, was it? After all, she was his best friend, right?  
  
But she was a girl and he was a guy. If he held her hand it might MEAN something... That they were more than friends.  
  
Ranma walked slowly toward his friend. Each step was careful and deliberate as he tiptoed through the minefield that had separated him from girls in the past. When he finally reached Makoto, he hesitantly lifted his arm to touch her hand. Her soft skin tickled his fingertips, a sensation far more pleasant than he had expected. Looking into Makoto's eyes, Ranma saw her sadness melt away.  
  
Slowly and gently, out of fear alone instead of any romantic tenderness, he wrapped his own fingers around hers. Ranma could only gaze in wonder as Makoto's face was transformed by the most beautiful and warm smile he had ever seen.  
  
"Thanks, Ranma." She whispered.  
  
"It's okay, Mako-chan." Heck making a girl happy was a lot easier than he thought. And somehow, it made him feel good too. He was still puzzled as to why it would affect him, however. "Let's go home." Ranma said at last.  
  
"Sure!" Makoto replied, pleased with her progress. She decided not to push things any further, for now.  
  
Ranma looked at Makoto for a moment as they walked. If she was happy, why did she look like she was ready to cry? Girls, he would never... He would try to understand them.  
  
Hand in hand the two walked home. Maybe it WOULD work out, Makoto thought. Maybe...  
  
Nodoka watched the two children walk down the street past her house, holding hands. With her help, Ranma was well on his way to becoming a man, that was clear.  
  
But how did 'Kikuko' fit into all of this, now? Was 'she' on the road to becoming a woman? Nodoka never wanted a daughter, had she? The training had succeeded to this point, but at what cost to her son?  
  
Of course, Ranma was also one of the Sailor Senshi, who protected the tenth district AND the world. That fact argued FOR Kikuko's continued existence. And cold water would keep her a part of his life, so proper behavior when he was a girl was important, wasn't it?  
  
Nodoka sighed as her son and his friend disappeared as they walked down the street, past where her eyes could follow. What could she do? What her heart told her to. She had gotten Ranma this far; there was no turning back.  
  
***  
  
Umino waited for Naru-chan under the tree where they usually shared lunch. She seemed distracted last week. Something had happened, but Naru didn't want to discuss it. Strange, there hadn't been secrets between them, until now. He would have to get her to talk about it, which is why he had brought some extra-special shrimp for her today; hoping good food would loosen her tongue.  
  
He turned as he heard a commotion behind him. A creature had appeared and was threatening a group of students. The he saw her, Naru-chan running as fast as she could from the battle. She stopped behind a building, and looked around to see if anyone could see her. Umino ducked behind the tree when her gaze threatened to detect him.  
  
As he peeked out from behind the tree again, he saw her raise her arm into the air and say something, which he couldn't make out over the commotion. In an incredible display of lights and magic, Naru, HIS Naru became a Sailor Senshi and raced off after it. So, he raced off after her, carrying the box of shrimp he had bought.  
  
As he got as little closer, he was able to study Sailor Naru more closely. She wore orange boots and a short orange skirt, with a big green bow in front. So, she wasn't one of the regular Sailor Senshi. That meant that she was one of the NEW Sailors he had heard rumors of. Maybe that was why Naru-chan had become a lot less talkative. With an almost audible click, everything fell into place.  
  
He stood to watch the battle. Sailor Naru-chan spun like a ballerina then fired her 'Meteor Swarm' attack at the creature. Another of the new Sailors used her fiery 'Tempest Flare' in concert with Naru-chan.  
  
A bell on a bicycle announced a third Senshi as a girl wearing a dark magenta Sailor Fuku leaped off the bike and into battle.  
  
He heard a battle cry from the side, as two more Sailor Senshi raced to the scene. With a cry of "World Shaking", Sailor Uranus combined her attack with Neptune's "Deep Submerge" to finally dispatch the beast.  
  
It was with sadness that Umino watched Sailor Naru-chan her teammates into an empty classroom.  
  
A clearly sad Sailor Naru left the room, and found another to enter. Naru-chan came out just a short while later. What could a beautiful Sailor Senshi see in simple Umino? More than you think. a small voice told him.  
  
***  
  
A woman with deep blue hair waited on her throne for a report. A frightened, bespectacled woman tentatively entered the throne room, bowing low before Lady Azurite. The newcomer's white hair shone with youth.  
  
"What news do you bring from your experiment, scientist?" the Ruler asked, contempt dripping from the sentence's final world.  
  
"All is proceeding according to plan. The two Planetary Senshi who fought the creature showed the expected degradation in power levels." The woman proudly replied.  
  
"Excellent, Halite. And the Neo Senshi?" Azurite asked, already fearing the answer.  
  
"Their power comes from a different source, my Lady." The scientist said as she bowed deeply, both out of respect for her superior and fear at looking at Azurite's face after her revelation. The woman allowed herself a smile as she continued, "But... their transformation magic comes from the same source, and is certain to be decaying at the same rate."  
  
"Good." Azurite spat. "If those new brats can't become Sailor Senshi, who CARES if they can still attack us in Senshi guise?"  
  
"Indeed, Lady. In the case of the Planetary Senshi, we take the Gun AND the bullets. For the Neo Senshi, merely the gun." She found the courage to look up as she continued, "But for us, the result is the same. In a short while, they shall not stand in our way."  
  
"Indeed, you have done well. So well, I shall make the success of this operation your PERSONAL responsibility. Succeed, and this world shall be your playground. Fail..." Complete silence provided all the answer either woman needed. Azurite continued. "In either case, I am well amused. That is all." The ruler said as she waved her servant off.  
  
"Th... thank you, my Lady." Halite responded, using all her self-control to keep from showing any emotion until she THOUGHT she was out of Azurite's presence.  
  
***  
  
Mineralogical tidbit: Halite (NaCl) has many common names for its various forms. The foremost of which is... table salt.  
  
Monju: Sweet bean paste snacks, sort of like doughnuts.  
  
Niichieju: The Chinese term for the Amazons.  
  
The concept of Shanna came from Chad Walker cswvna@hotmail.com, used with permission.  
  
All previous reports of sighting a 'Sailor Black Rose' in this story have been proven groundless, as I tossed out that plotline when a plotline *I* found uncomfortably similar came up in Gregg Sharp's "Featherbrite's Tale".  
  
Another plotline suggested by Kenjiko2@aol.com AKA Robert Haynie *was* started in this episode.  
  
Thanks to my pre-readers, Mike Koos, Fire, Richard Beaubien, Kenko, and Andrew Norris.  
  
Thanks for reading, let me know what YOU think!  
  
Kevin D. Hammel  
  
December 27, 1999  
  
========================================  
  
khammel@anime.sobhrach.com  
  
kevinsff@pacbell.net  
  
http://www.anime.sobhrach.com/~khammel/  
  
======================================== 


	8. Naru's World

Dear Diary,  
  
What a day! Of course everything in my life changed just a week ago, when I became Sailor Callisto. Things used to be so simple, just me and Umino. But that's not right, what about Usagi and all those Youma attacks? What about actually falling in love with one of the invaders, and seeing him die? That STILL hurts, even now. Maybe it was never simple. But at least now I can DO something, instead of being a victim.  
  
Anyway, I didn't have lunch with Umino today. I need to make it up to him tomorrow. But something told me I had to have lunch with Kikuko and her friends, so I did. And I had dinner with them too.  
  
I like to get to Kikuko's early, since I'm only a beginner at martial arts. When I got there this morning, she was already helping three girls I hadn't seen before. I opened the gate and waited until she came over.  
  
"Morning, Naru-chan. These are my three friends who will be staying at my house. They're the Tendou sisters." She said, then waved the other girls over.  
  
The oldest girl is named Kasumi. She's tall, about Mako-chan's height. She has long brown hair, which she wears in a ponytail. Her gi is white, and looks brand new. The next sister is just a little shorter than Kasumi, Nabiki. Her hair is brown too, but cut short. Her brand-new gi is black. I was glad to find a girl my age, Akane. She's about my height, and wears her black hair long, kind of like the way her sister Kasumi does. Her yellow gi is well worn. I remember thinking she could probably teach me when Kikuko was busy.  
  
Wouldn't you know, Kikuko asked Akane to help me practice! Akane-chan looked a little mad, then muttered something I didn't hear. At first, it was obvious her heart wasn't in her teaching. After a while she warmed up a bit, when I tried to fit some conversation in between the kata. By the end of the lesson, I hoped I had a new friend. :)  
  
After everyone was dressed for school, Kikuko flushed and offered MAKO-CHAN a bento. Makoto was surprised, because she had made one for Kiku-chan. I wonder if getting dumped so many times has turned Mako-chan off on guys. I noticed that Nabiki, Ami-chan, and Haruka were holding back smiles and Akane looked a little jealous. There must be more to this, but I honestly don't know what.  
  
Things got even stranger when we got to school.  
  
***  
  
Ranma 1/2 Honor and Love  
  
(Yet Another) Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover   
  
Episode 08: Naru's World   
  
By Kevin D. Hammel  
  
Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held   
  
by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. Sailor Moon is property of   
  
Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and   
  
Mixx Entertainment in the US. My purpose is to honor these creators   
  
and their works. No infringement intended.  
  
***  
  
As we got close to the school, I saw a guy wearing an outfit like Usagi's friend Rei did at the Fire Shrine. He had a wooden sword, and started spouting poetry at Akane, who got really mad. Maybe he's her old boyfriend. Right then, I thought he was a hunk, and wondered why Akane-chan let him get away. But, as Mina-chan might say, you can't judge a book unless it's covered. :)  
  
Akane turned to Nabiki, ignoring the swordsman. "Nabiki! How could you?"  
  
"Trust me, Akane. I didn't have anything to do with it, honestly."  
  
"Humpf! I trust you, all right. About as far as I could throw you!"  
  
"Which is quite a ways, Akane-chan." Nabiki said while smirking.  
  
Then the swordsman saw Ami, Haruka, Kikuko, Makoto, Michiru, and me. He bowed low to each of us, calling us Goddesses. Mako-chan got this dreamy look in her eyes for a second, then looked at Kiku-chan and got angry. Maybe she hasn't TOTALLY given up on guys. So anyway, Akane-chan, Haruka-san, Mako-chan, and Kiku-chan punched the guy all at once and he went flying over the school. I don't know. If a cute guy called just me a Goddess, I don't think I'd be that mad. But to hit on SIX girls at once (seven if you count Akane-chan) makes him a pig in my book. And no matter how cute he looks or how smooth he talks, that jerk is a loser.  
  
Of course, Akane-chan would HAVE to end up in our class. Not that I mind. After all, she seems to be a nice girl. When she's not yelling at people. After introducing herself, she took her assigned seat just a couple of chairs away from me.  
  
I watched Akane-chan in class a couple of times. She would occasionally look at Kikuko, or Makoto. I've got no idea what she was thinking, though. I hope this girl-girl thing's not contagious. Not that I have anything against it, Haruka and Michiru are the happiest couple I know. It's just not me.  
  
Finally it was time for lunch. Umino came up to me, but I told him I had to have lunch with my other friends today. His voice said he understood, but his face told me he didn't. It really hurt to see him go. I don't think I'll do this again, it hurts me too much to see him hurt like that.  
  
I was curious what the two bentos would look like. Actually I only wondered about one, I knew the one Mako-chan made would be really nice. Kikuko opened hers up first. It was full of really cute sushi rolls and some fish. Then Makoto opened up hers. The sushi rolls looked a little off, but fairly okay. Makoto took a bite of one and smiled. I guess they tasted good, but I didn't want to push my luck.  
  
Makoto noticed my interest. "Wanna try one, Naru-chan?"  
  
Uh oh. Trapped. "Uh, okay. Just one thanks!"  
  
I looked at it. The rice was uneven, and the filling in the center didn't look very appetizing. Looking over at Kikuko, I noticed that she was watching me intently. I swallowed and took a bite. It was fairly good. I've had Makoto's so I knew what great tasted like, though. This wasn't like that, but was still okay. I ate the rest of it and smiled at her. "It was good Kiku-chan, but you need to work on appearance. Your boyfriend might not even want to try one if they don't look too good."  
  
"Thanks" She replied. "Glad it tasted okay." For some reason her face got red when I mentioned boyfriend. She must have had a really bad experience with a boyfriend in the past.  
  
I wonder if it was the first bento Kiku-chan had ever made? Probably not. A cute girl like her probably had a whole bunch of boyfriends. Before she and Makoto gave up on guys, that is. Of course, as cute as she is, maybe she'll get a whole bunch of girlfriends. Akane-chan's already giving her the look. Glad I don't have to worry about stuff like that anymore, now that I have a steady boyfriend. Though I do like to look nice for him. Anyways, I don't think I'd ever fall for a girl, even one as cute as Kiku-chan.  
  
Maybe I could help Kikuko, I thought. Major mistake. "Kikuko-chan, you're a really cute girl. With a little makeup and if you let your hair down, you'd have to fight the guys off." I bit my tongue; Kikuko probably COULD fight the guys off. And maybe she'd even want to. What happened on Kikuko's first day still makes the rounds at school.  
  
Kikuko got really red. Akane and Makoto both glared at me. And Nabiki tried very hard to swallow a laugh, till she looked at Kikuko. After that, Nabiki's smile became sad, and she stopped trying to laugh.  
  
Kikuko looked at me, her face almost as red as her hair. And her hair's REALLY red, redder than mine. "Sorry, Naru-chan, but I'm REALLY not like that. I don't wanna REALY become a."  
  
Now it was Kiku-chan's time to bite her tongue, and turn even redder.  
  
I was just trying to help, but it seemed that I dug a really big hole for myself instead. I looked down in embarrassment and sadness, and then felt a small hand on my shoulder. Looking over, I saw it was Kikuko's.  
  
"It's okay, Naru-chan. Not everybody's the same, you know. I know all you were doin' was tryin' t' help me. Thanks. But no thanks! I just ain't that kinda girl, sorry." She said, finishing with a good-humored smile.  
  
My sadness and embarrassment just vanished when I drank in her smile. I could ALOMST see why Mako-chan fell for her. "Thanks, Kiku-chan." I replied quietly. Kikuko really is a good friend. I just wonder what made her this way. I hope our friendship will become strong enough so she will open up those hidden corners of herself. I guess I'll have to open up to her too. That's the hard part of friendship. But it's also the best.  
  
Nabiki poked her sister Akane with an elbow and asked when she was going to make Kikuko a bento. Tomorrow, Akane replied, which made Nabiki look really nervous. Then Nabiki began mumbling something about an antidote. Akane was NOT amused; she yelled at Nabiki and called her a baka. Akane-chan really needs to work on her temper.  
  
A minute later, Usagi-chan came to visit us along with Ami-chan and Mina-chan. I KNEW Usagi was Sailor Moon, and Kikuko was Sailor Io. I wondered if any of the rest were Sailor Senshi too? Of course I also knew that they didn't want me to know who they were, which sort of hurt.  
  
As I looked from face to face, trying to figure out if they were Sailor Senshi, Usagi tapped me on the shoulder. She asked me if I wanted to talk to her alone, so of course I said yes. After telling all my friends goodbye, I followed Usagi to a quiet corner where nobody else was around.  
  
Usagi looked concerned, "Naru Chan, what's wrong? I saw you looking at all the other girls. Please tell me what's the matter!" Then she looked at me with those big eyes of hers, which were full of concern right then.  
  
I STILL can't resist Usagi when she asks like that. "Well, I was wondering if any of the others are Sailor Senshi. They all ran away that first time. I do know about Kikuko and you, but none of the others."  
  
"Well, then I need to speak to Kikuko, okay?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
Usagi went over and talked to Kikuko for a bit. Kikuko-chan looked over at me, then hurried over. She invited me over to eat at her house tonight, and I said yes. I went to call my mom to get permission, then Kikuko called another number to get someone else to come. The rest of the school day was uneventful.  
  
First I went home and changed my clothes a pair of green shorts and a white blouse. I like my uniform, but I don't want to wear it over to a friend's house, unless I HAVE to.  
  
On the way to Kikuko's house, I heard a bicycle bell ring just before a bike shot past me. I saw it park ahead, at Kikuko's. The girl on it flipped up and off the bike then raced up the stairs. All while she held a food-delivery container vertical. I blinked a couple of times, pretty impressed by her amazing skill. Of course, I thought of the bike-riding Senshi I had seen a few days ago. And wondered just how far out of my league I was.  
  
I got to Kikuko's just a couple of minutes later. As I walked to the door, I could smell broth, and realized the girl probably worked at a Ramen shop. I knocked, and was invited in by Kikuko.  
  
There were seven places set at the table. I saw the three Tendou sisters, Kikuko, Makoto, and the delivery girl, who turned out to be named Shampoo. She was from China, and her Japanese was pretty bad. And that's being really nice to her.  
  
All my schoolmates but Kikuko had switched to casual clothes. Akane wore a light blue jumper and yellow blouse, Nabiki a pair of denim shorts and a white blouse, Makoto wore jeans and light green blouse, but Kiku-chan still had on her uniform. I was going to ask her why she decided not to get comfortable, but decided not to. I had already stuck my foot in my mouth once today, and wasn't anxious to do it again.  
  
Kasumi wore a long brown skirt and a white blouse, both hidden behind an apron. Shampoo wore what looked like pink silk pajamas. They sure wear weird clothes in China, but she did look cute. Of course not just the clothes are weird. WHO would name their daughter Shampoo? It must have a different meaning over there, I guess.  
  
Just before dinner, Kikuko called her henshin pen, so I did too. So did ALL the other girls. After a whole lot of lights, there were six Sailor Senshi standing there with me, each of whom introduced herself. So the Tendou girls, the delivery girl, AND Makoto were all Sailor Senshi. Mako-chan was the Senshi of Jupiter, but all the rest were Senshi of moons, like me.  
  
Dinner was interesting, sort of like a costume party, or the 'Mad Tea Party' in that crazy book Umino read last month. It was a lot of fun, and we shared a lot with each other. Sailor Triton, the delivery girl Shampoo, suggested we start meeting at the back room of her Grandmother's new restaurant, "Joketsuzoku Ramen". We all agreed it would be good to have a Sailor Senshi meeting again.  
  
Things DID get a little crazy when Europa slipped, at least I THINK she slipped, and dumped hot Ramen all over Sailor Io. Io screamed, then blinked, as she thought for a bit. With a small smile, she sat back down again. It was almost like she was scared of warm water. Jupiter-chan whispered in her ear, and pointed at me then Triton. Io shook her head yes then smiled as Titan toweled her off. I hate being in the dark about things. Io was the first Sailor Senshi to reveal her identity to me, but it seems she has more secrets. Oh well, she's a nice girl, and already a good friend.  
  
Our dinner party was interrupted by the sound of keys at the door. Kikuko's mom showed up, blinked, then ran to Sailor Io. She told Io-chan that she knew all about her secret. Sailor Io was a bit embarrassed, but her mom's encouragement obviously made her very happy.  
  
I wonder if I could tell my mom? Probably not, she'd get too worried. Actually, I'm getting worried. So are all of us.  
  
Since most of us are in the same class, Kikuko, Akane, and Makoto all studied with me. Nabiki studied by herself, and Kasumi helped Kikuko's mom clean up the mess seven Sailor Senshi can make at dinner. Which actually isn't much, except for the puddle of broth and noodles where Europa had her accident.  
  
After the homework was done, I summoned my henshin pen again, and looked at it. Strange, I never noticed white dots on it before. "Mako-chan, look at this!"  
  
"What, Naru-chan?" My friend responded as I showed her the pen. "That's really weird."  
  
She summoned her own pen, noticing dots on it, too. Makoto stood up. "Could everyone recall their henshin pens?"  
  
All the rest did, and there were dots on each of the pens.  
  
Makoto transformed to Jupiter, then spoke into a communicator on her wrist. It was cool, just like a secret agent on some anime show. Only a few minutes later, girls started knocking on the door. First Haruka, Michiru, and a little girl named Hotaru. Then Minako, Ami, and Usagi came in. Finally Rei, from the temple, showed up. She was still wearing her temple clothes. Each recalled her own pen, and each of the pens had the strange white dots on it.  
  
Ami transformed to Sailor Mercury, then studied her pen with some kind of scanner. She looked puzzled, then turned the scanner on herself. "Could all of you transform, please?" She asked, so we did. It was amazing, fourteen Sailor Senshi in one living room. And let me tell you diary-chan, little Sailor Saturn's spear thingie is REALLY tall. Mercury went from girl to girl, scanning each pen and Sailor. When she was done, she furiously tapped the keys on her little computer's keyboard. After a few minutes, she looked up. She was very worried.  
  
After Mercury cleared her throat, the room became silent. "We have a problem. It seems like some unknown force is eroding our henshin pens. Also it seems the Planetary Senshi ONLY are suffering a decrease in power."  
  
The room stayed quiet after that. What was happening, anyway?  
  
Will we still be able transform if the pens turn totally white? Will the Planetary Senshi lose their powers? Nobody knows, but all the eyes in the room looked to see if one of the other sailors had the answers. Nobody did. Nobody really said much after that, except good-bye to Kikuko. When I left, Only Kikuko and her friends the Tendous were left.  
  
Here I am, back at my room again. When I started out as a Sailor Senshi, only a week ago, it was an adventure, something cool and new. Now, it's something different. We're fighting a battle, but we don't even know with who. Like I said, my life used to be so much easier, but it's NEVER been so exciting. Or should I say scary?  
  
I just hope somebody figures out what's going on.  
  
More tomorrow,  
  
Naru  
  
****  
  
(END)  
  
I know it was short... Was this experiment in first person effective?  
  
C&C always welcomed. Thanks to pre-readers Richard Beaubien, Fire, Kenko/Robert Haynie, Mike Koos, Andrew Norris. Finally, my thanks to KaraOhki for giving it the once-over.  
  
Kevin D. Hammel  
  
December 27, 1999  
  
========================================  
  
khammel@anime.sobhrach.com  
  
kevinsff@pacbell.net  
  
http://www.anime.sobhrach.com/~khammel/  
  
======================================== 


	9. A Flash of Silver

He could feel it surging through him, like it always did. But this time, he could see it, directly ahead and filling his field of vision. A blue-green planet, and the golden tide cascading from it to him.  
  
The power.  
  
More than he could possibly channel through his human body, even when transformed. Suddenly, like a mighty river or the trunk of a great tree, it branched into two streams, the second flowing past the edge of his vision to somewhere... someone else.  
  
Somehow, his power was dividing, for what need or purpose he didn't know. But he wanted to. And, as if in response to his wish, he heard a voice. A beautiful female voice filled with love so tangible it was almost physical. "My son," it began. "What troubles you?"  
  
"What's happening? Why is the power dividing?" he wordlessly asked with thoughts permeated by concern.  
  
"Your heart spoke true when you realized the power, MY power, was more than you could possibly use. So, I wish to offer another a position as your apprentice. A squire to your knight." Then the warmth changed a bit to become more of a motherly concern. "With your permission, of course."  
  
He considered the offer for a moment. It would be intriguing to have a student to teach, to be joined by a fellow warrior who would share the burden he bore alone. But he could only wonder why? And his parents were long dead and buried. How could this disembodied voice be his mother? But he knew, with certainly equal to his puzzlement, that she was.  
  
"I am the mother of you all. My blood is in the winds, rivers, oceans, lakes, and lava flows. My body is the mountains, canyons, deserts, and plains. I have many names, one of which is Earth."  
  
And then, he knew.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. Will you please put your seat back up? We'll be landing at Tokyo soon." A young woman's voice asked, displacing the other's.  
  
The handsome, black-haired college student blinked. Then he stared for a few moments as one reality swept away contact with another, leaving only memories in its wake. "Sure," he replied as he leaned forward and pressed the lever to move the seat up. Glancing to his right out the window, he saw the expanse of the Pacific rising up to meet him. He smiled then, basking for a moment in the glory of his Mother.  
  
He knew a girl would be waiting for him... Usako. It had only been a few weeks, but he could sense the longing in his girlfriend's heart that steadily increased with each phone call they had exchanged.  
  
***  
  
Ranma 1/2 Honor and Love  
  
(Yet Another) Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover   
  
Episode 09: A Flash of Silver  
  
By Kevin D. Hammel  
  
Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. My purpose is to honor these creators and their works. No infringement intended.  
  
***  
  
Two teenaged girls craned their necks looking for a specific passenger to enter the lobby from a gate at Narita Airport. The one with auburn hair saw him first, by virtue of her slight height advantage.  
  
She excitedly announced the discovery to her friend, "Usagi-chan, I see..."  
  
The shorter blonde cut off her friend with a shout of, "Mamo-chan!" as she flew across the lobby toward the dark-haired college student.  
  
His speculations on the meaning of his dream came to an abrupt end upon hearing the cry of his girlfriend. The young man's face lit with a smile as he dodged a few slower-moving passengers to reach his, "Usako!"  
  
Suddenly, a suitcase seemed to materialize in Usagi's path, sending her flying the last meter or two into Mamoru's arms. With a more emphatic reprise of her name, Mamoru caught Usagi, and each held the other for a while. Words weren't needed to communicate their feelings about the moment, or each other.  
  
After many pounding heartbeats, Usagi let Mamoru go, then spoke to her love with unaccustomed gravity. "Mamo-chan, a lot's happened since you left." As she continued, she glanced at Naru, "And Naru-chan here is a big part of it."  
  
Naru flushed a bit at her friend's mention of her role in recent events. "Usagi-chan, lets find a place with just a little more privacy to discuss this, okay?"  
  
"Sure!" Usagi enthused.  
  
"But first, I need to pick up my luggage," Mamoru said as he pointed at the stairs to the baggage claim area.  
  
The three friends headed downstairs to pick up his bags, and then catch a train home.  
  
***  
  
In the living room of the Saotome house in Juuban, Ranma, his mother, and the three Tendou sisters gathered after their Sunday morning meal.  
  
"Mom, I need to talk to you, " Ranma said as he walked over to her, the three Tendous watching his every move... hearing his every... "Let's go outside."  
  
"Certainly, Ranma." Nodoka replied, and then followed her son out the door.  
  
When he heard the door close, Ranma turned around. "Mom..." he began with a swallow. "Yesterday at school, a really nice girl gave me some tips on how to attract guys." He closed his eyes... it was hard to continue. His lip trembled as he struggled with what to say next. A warm embrace lessened his anxiety. He opened his eyes to see tears flowing down his mother's face.  
  
"Ranma..." she whispered, "I NEVER intended..."  
  
Ranma nodded and shook his head to show his understanding. "Pop had my head all screwed up when it came to girls, mom. And you figured out a way to try an' fix that. So, 'Kikuko' went to school... And studied hard... And made new friends... And likes the way things are going right now. The problem is... Ranma NEVER did any of that. Please don't forget I'm a guy. Or did you decide you wanted a daughter, Mom?"  
  
"No, Ranma. I didn't want a daughter." She closed her eyes as she scanned her mind for what to say next. Opening them again, she continued, "Well, that's not quite true. I would love to have a daughter, but you are my son. I want you to be the man amongst men Genma promised me."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma asked, puzzlement plain on his face.  
  
"When you were little, your father, and you, made an agreement with me that he would raise you to be a 'Man Amongst Men' or else both of you would commit seppuku. Even you marked the contract... with a handprint."  
  
"What?!" Ranma shouted in disbelief. "Of all the hare-brained screwball ideas!"  
  
"Don't worry, Dear. I destroyed the document after you called me from Osaka. I've seen you around Makoto-chan, and I think Genma's promise has been fulfilled."  
  
"But what about Kikuko?" Ranma asked, noticing his mother's carefully schooled expression waver a bit at the name.  
  
"What about Kikuko, Ranma? We talked to the principal and, given your curse, it was agreed that this would be how best to proceed. It is much harder for you to change from a girl to a boy in a normal situation." She looked straight into her son's eyes, waiting for a response. "Do you hate your curse that much?"  
  
Ranma shook his head in the negative as he responded. "I use to, but I have my reasons to... live with it."  
  
Nodoka smiled knowingly. "Like your alternate identity. What's it like to change like that? To be a Sailor Senshi?" Nodoka asked. Ranma flushed a bit, and then pride crept slowly onto his face. It was a feeling Nodoka gladly reflected.  
  
"It's hard to describe. When I'm transformed, I can feel Io and her power inside me. It's really hard to say any more about it mom." He paused for a few moments as he considered what to say next.  
  
"I remember the dream I had..." Ranma continued with a somewhat distracted look as he recalled his meeting with his patron. "Io actually came to me in a dream, just after I came home."  
  
Nodoka smiled knowingly and nodded. "That was the night you came to my room in your pajamas. I knew you were shaken by something, Ranma."  
  
Ranma smiled and bobbed his own head. "Yeah, that was the night. Then I transformed for the first time the next night. I didn't want to hide anything from the other Sailor Senshi, even my curse."  
  
His face became ashen as he continued, "But two of my friends don't know my secret... And now ANYTHING I say will hurt both of 'em," Ranma added with eyes downcast.  
  
"It's going to be hard for you. I don't want you to fully become a girl, but I don't want you to disgrace our family either with hasty actions. We'll need to take this slowly and care..."  
  
A distressed and confused Ranma took a few steps back, and then ran inside.  
  
"Ranma!" the boy's mother shouted as she ran after him into the house.  
  
Nabiki looked on the scene, unobserved from a nearby window. She shook her head as she considered the ramifications of the sudden revelation Ranma wanted versus Nodoka's careful approach. If Mrs. Saotome got too careful, she wouldn't even have a son at the end of her training.  
  
The middle Tendou daughter stared thoughtfully at the space occupied by a mother and child only moments before. Things like this never used to bother her. Was this new concern for others part of the price she had to pay to be a Sailor Senshi? Of course, if she had REALLY changed, she wouldn't be listening in on private mother-child conversations.  
  
But it was just too much fun to know what they said, rather than guess. Besides, knowledge like this always ended up being worth a few yen.  
  
One question remained, however. Now that she knew, what would she do? Did she really care how this bizarre little soap opera turned out? Yes she did, somehow she knew she had to do something. With a sigh, she shut the window, then walked upstairs to the room she shared with her sisters.  
  
Nodoka stood for a few moments, considering what to do. She slapped her forehead as she realized she had other chores to attend to today. She went into the house to prepare for the cross-town journey that duty, and the Tendou sisters, needed her to perform.  
  
At the edge of the solar system, an observer took note. There were a few things Charon and the Neo Senshi would need to fulfill their destiny. A thought, a concealed connection, and it was done.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Mercury studied the device of her transformation carefully. Another set of measurements went into her pocket computer to be analyzed. Slowly, the spots were growing. In twenty-six days, the pens would be white, if current trends were maintained. It was quite possible that she would be powerless by then. Her power decrease seemed closely tied to the white on her pen.  
  
She needed to discover the source of the disturbance, and had only scant weeks to discover it. How much power would they have if, no WHEN they discovered the source of the disruption?  
  
Just outside Mercury's apartment, Usagi pushed the buzzer by the door.  
  
Muted footfalls answered the summons, and then the door opened a crack to reveal her friend and teammate. "Hi, Ami. Is your mom here?"  
  
"No, she isn't. She pulled a long shift today," the girl replied, then looked over her friend's shoulder to see a familiar face that had been absent for a few weeks. "Welcome back, Chiba-san." She looked at Naru as she continued. "There are some things you need to know."  
  
"So everybody tells me," Mamoru replied. "Care to elaborate, Ami?"  
  
"Yes, I would." Ami flushed for a moment, and then stepped back, clearing the doorway. "Please, come in."  
  
After Ami had fulfilled her duty as hostess by providing a plate of cookies and four glasses of lemonade, she sat down at the table to join her guests.  
  
Washing the last of his cookie down with a swig of lemonade, Mamoru spoke. "Okay, so what's the story, Ami-chan?"  
  
Naru and Ami both turned to face the young man. Taking advantage of the distraction, Usagi shoveled all the remaining cookies onto her plate, eliciting a giggle from Naru.  
  
"Uh... I thought you guys were done with 'em." Usagi sheepishly offered.  
  
"I think we were, Usagi-chan." Ami replied with a small smile. She turned to Naru. "Naru-chan, perhaps you could discuss your new abilities with Chiba-san?"  
  
Mamoru shook his head almost knowingly. Maybe that's why the power was being channeled to another. "Callisto... So you must be the Senshi of one of Jupiter's moons?"  
  
Naru offered a quick nod in response.  
  
"Are there any more new Senshi, Usako?" Mamoru asked, with a puzzled smile.  
  
"Let's see... Io, Europa, Ganymede, Callisto, Titan, Triton, and Charon. That makes seven... at least so far," Usagi replied as she counted the Neo Senshi off on her fingers.  
  
"Seven? I don't remember Senshi of moons before. I wonder why there are some now?" he asked with a puzzled expression.  
  
"I dunno," Usagi replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Her look became a lot more serious. "And all the others have a problem too."  
  
"And the eight planetary Senshi are having a strange drop in their power levels," Ami added with a sober expression. "I just completed my latest analysis and it looks like all our pens will be white in twenty-six days." She closed her eyes as she almost whispered, "I calculate we'll probably be powerless by then too."  
  
Mamoru listened carefully as the situation was laid out before him. "I see," he said at last. He wondered if he should mention his dream? No, that was for when he actually knew what it meant.  
  
Noticing Mamoru's distraction, Usagi probed a bit, "Mamo-chan, what are you thinking about? Has something happened to you, too?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"We'll talk about it later, Usako. Let's wait until I know for sure what's going on, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Mamo-chan," Usagi replied, slightly disappointed.  
  
After that, there was nothing more to do, except for Usagi to scarf down the rest of the cookies. But they didn't taste as good as they had before the conversation started.  
  
***  
  
Ranma looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had never really had a room, let alone a mirror, before coming home. The girl who looked back was both familiar and strange. She put a hand to a cheek, noticing softness to both that was still hard to accept. Then, she extended that same hand to the mirror's glass surface until the hand and its reflection touched at the border of fantasy and reality.  
  
The girl in the mirror cared about school, but still was a martial artist. Though it wasn't a school day, she wore her Juuban High girl's uniform. And she actually liked the way it looked on her. The girl had friends and a mother who loved her. She was also a Sailor Senshi, and had sent more than one horrible creature back to the Hell that spawned it.  
  
But inside, she was also a boy who was concerned about the lie that was Kikuko, and how it might change him. He felt that if he pretended to be a girl much longer, there would only be... her. That Ranma would become the lie, or maybe just memory of what she had been. And she couldn't be for Mako-chan what her heart wanted to be if... she became Kikuko for real.  
  
But her mom was being just like Pop used to. Mrs. Saotome thought she knew what needed to be done. Ranma looked away from the mirror and down at her body. What had been so strange just a few weeks ago had become normal. A whole year like this, and...  
  
As she looked up at the mirror again, her resolve was crystal-clear in the reflection. One of the Tendou girls, Nabiki, appeared behind her. Ranma turned with such speed that the Tendou sister hopped back. "What are you doin' in here?" the redhead snarled at the taller girl's invasion of her privacy.  
  
"Gee... Uh... Kikuko, I thought about what I could do to help. Akane and I wanted to invite you to spend some time with us. I think there are some things," she leaned in close to continue with a whisper, "you might not want to talk about with your mom."  
  
"Yeah, ya got that right!" Ranma answered. She looked thoughtful. "Let's visit Mako-chan. I need to talk to her too!"  
  
Nabiki smirked in response. "I really should charge for it, but I figured you'd say that. Makoto invited all three of us to visit her place to... uh... talk things over. You game?"  
  
"Okay. Sounds like a good idea. I'll go!"  
  
After bidding Kasumi goodbye, the three girls went to visit their friend.  
  
***  
  
With her own house in capable hands, a woman on the sunny side of middle age labored now to care for another dwelling. Slowly exhaling, she celebrated finally reaching the last room. A decade ago, 'their' would have described it, but now 'his' was all that could be truthfully used. The other word had vanished into a painful night ten years ago.  
  
The bed was a bit of a mess, sheets and blankets in that confused melange men inevitably seemed to leave in their wake upon waking. It was a simple matter to restore the bedding to its proper position, as nearly automatic motions did the work for her. A minute or two, and it was done. Taut, perfect bedclothes now covered the bed, again ready to pass inspection of the most discerning eye.  
  
She stepped back to look at her handiwork in its proper context, but something was missing. Time for a bit of dusting to perfect the picture. As she worked on a bureau, the woman noticed a framed photograph that had fallen behind it. She reached for the picture, wanting to restore it to its proper place.  
  
As she pulled it from where it had been hidden, she could not suppress a gasp as its contents were revealed. The scene preserved must have been a couple of decades old, as the march of years had muted the pigments slightly. A coating of dust further obscured the image trapped beneath the glass. The four people pictured had certainly changed, two were older and two were... absent. But the memories summoned were undiminished; colors as bright as any she had seen on the train and bus ride out to the city's fringe decorated the image in her mind.  
  
It had been so perfect back then. Idyllic was a word to describe it, revealing human memory as imperfect as the photograph. One had lost pigments to time; the other highlighted the good memories and dimmed the bad.  
  
It was so much simpler, then. Before the Master's sudden arrival, and his equally abrupt disappearance. No child to complicate and enrich her life. No lump of ice to chill her heart for a decade in the wake of the child's departure. Before 'their' had recently ceased to describe her own room, though he had been gone for those same ten years.  
  
As she pulled herself from recollection, she noticed the world had begun to shimmer. The soft sound of a woman crying then entered her perception. Realizing what she had done and was doing, she wiped her face with the sleeve of her kimono. Her mask again in position, she returned the frozen memory to its hidden resting place. She would have to freshen up before going downstairs.  
  
In the hallway, a man turned away from the open doorway of his room. He had not dared touch the photo after it had fallen, years ago. It was just too painful. He wondered, for a moment, if there was any chance of completing the puzzle that was two shattered families with the pieces that remained.  
  
Ranma's marriage to one of his daughters would do just that. But was there another way? It was something that he had never considered.  
  
***  
  
Boy, was he tired. Sundays were supposed to be a day to rest up from all the stress of the week, but he'd taken the opportunity to spend the afternoon with his girlfriend. They had gone all around the district and had a great time. So feeling spent like he did now was well worth it.  
  
He was so weary, he just collapsed on the bed. Sleep quickly after that, as fatigue from the day's activities claimed his consciousness and awakened him to dreamtime.  
  
Never had a dream felt so immediate or so real. As far as he could see, and all around, were stars shining in a velvet backdrop. There were so many of them, not the tiny sample of the few brightest that survived the blaring lights of the city, but all the stars. The Milky Way was aptly named, and could easily be seen as a cloudy band of even more distant suns.  
  
A woman's voice behind him caught his attention. Turning, he gasped as he saw the Earth-Moon system as he had only imagined it. And the voice seemed to be coming from Earth itself.  
  
"Greetings, my son," the woman seemed to say.  
  
"Who are you? And where are you?" he asked the unknown speaker.  
  
"I am your mother, and the mother of all who roam my surface, my son. I have searched for a noble heart and soul to assist my Prince in his struggle against the Darkness."  
  
"So, did you find the guy you were looking for?" He asked.  
  
Laughter somehow filled the void around him. The chuckles weren't insulting or demeaning, but full of joy alone. "Of course. I found you."  
  
"M... me?" he asked after swallowing for a moment. A faint golden glow emanated from the planet, bearing with it a flurry of tiny particles that went from a gray cloud, to snowflakes, to silver flower petals as they drew closer.  
  
Then, the petals encircled him and the light filled him with a warmth he had never experienced before. Just as suddenly as he had been engulfed, external feelings became internal. And he was changed, inside and out.  
  
***  
  
The three Tendou sisters joined Ami, Haruka, Kikuko, Makoto, and Naru at the Saotome home for morning practice. It seemed that neither Usagi nor Minako could pull themselves out of bed, again, so it was just the usual group. Still, such a collection of super-powered schoolgirls was bound to attract trouble.  
  
With a hum then a deafening crash, a lightning bolt impacted in the center of the street. And in that moment, predawn darkness became noontime for a few instants. As their vision returned, a blue bubble expanded to become far larger than any they had previously seen.  
  
Taking advantage of the sensory overload to transform in privacy, eight Sailor Senshi stood ready to face their opponent.  
  
"Wonder why there's only one this..." Sailor Io started to say, then choked on the rest of her sentence. "Wow, that thing's HUGE!" She continued after regaining her composure. "Must be the size of four of the others!"  
  
And it was just as the small Sailor Senshi described, sort of like four of their previous, tentacle-wielding opponents welded together.  
  
Charon blinked a few moments as her friends became rainbow colored with a digital number on each brightly-hued person. The readings changed rapidly as her teammates scrambled to attack the creature.  
  
A psychedelic Sailor Europa appeared suddenly before her sister. "Nice shades, Charon!" she shouted with an admiring smile before turning and running to join the others.  
  
As Europa ran off, the numbers attached to her increased. Must be range in meters, Charon thought. Now, how do I control this thing? Unbidden, a phrase popped into her head. "Enhancement off," she whispered, causing all of her teammates to regain their familiar colors, but a bright red blotch in the center of the creature disappeared too. "Enhancement on," was probably a better choice for most combat situations.  
  
Mercury studied Sailor Charon with a thoughtful smile. The girl was wearing a pair of wrap-around mirrored sunglasses that became transparent for a moment, then mirrored again. From a gold earpiece on the Sailor's left side, a delicate silver wire extended to provide voice pickup. We'll have to compare notes later, she thought as her visor materialized.  
  
Now, Charon thought, if only I had an attack. Suddenly, her face brightened. Perhaps she had finally learned enough to advance her skills.  
  
A shout split the pre-dawn gray as a new Sailor Senshi leapt down from a rooftop. She wore a dark blue skirt with a big green bow on her chest, and two ribbons trailing behind. She hit the ground running in her dark blue dress shoes.  
  
"Ganymede!" Io and Jupiter gasped in unison.  
  
Sailor Ganymede thought of her battle spatula and, like in her dream, a version materialized in her hands. With a shout, she swung at the monster, then dodged metallic shards as the weapon shattered on the creature's tough hide. "Hope my fists are up to it, jerk!" she shouted as she assumed a wary stance.  
  
"Who's she?" Callisto asked Io, who was jogging into battle to her right side, with Europa on her left.  
  
"That's Sailor Ganymede. Ma... Jupiter gave him a Henshin pen only a few days ago, then he took off with it."  
  
"HE?" Europa asked incredulously. "Uh, Io-chan, He's a girl, just look!"  
  
The trio of Senshi caught up to the girl, arraying themselves to both sides of their new teammate.  
  
"Sailor Ganymede?" Callisto asked.  
  
"Duck!" Io shouted.  
  
A second later, all four girls hit the ground to avoid a tentacle.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" Ganymede asked as she sprung back to her feet.  
  
"I'm Sailor Callisto, and these two girls are Sailors Io and Europa. We're the Senshi of Jupiter's Moons."  
  
"That's really great, Callisto-chan, but I think we need to do something about this thooof..." Ganymede had the wind knocked out of her as she went flying across the street, regaining control in time to flip to a soft landing. "Hey, I'm not gonna let some monster try to stiff me!" she shouted as she ran up to the other three Senshi, who had ducked and were taking their feet again.  
  
"So, Uranus-chan, another monster came to visit us. I think we should teach it a lesson."  
  
"Uh... yeah, Titan-san." With that, the tall blonde Senshi raised her arms with a cry of "World Shaking!" and launched a ringed globe of energy at the beast accompanied with a Flash Point attack from Sailor Titan.  
  
Both Senshi were heartened by a loud splat as the attacks hit. The creature quivered for a moment, a hole yawning at the point of impact.  
  
"Oh, we did it! We should try again!" Titan enthused, feeling a few years younger than her nineteen.  
  
"Uh huh!" Uranus agreed as both Sailors prepared a new attack.  
  
Mercury looked over at Charon, who was at the center of a cold, black conflagration. The Neo Senshi had a terrifying smile on her face as she pirouetted once, then raised both hands and shouted, "I call upon the power of Charon to hasten your departure from this plane. Let this be your... Death Knell!"  
  
Mercury sucked in a breath as... something... grew between Charon's upraised hands. To the unearthly accompaniment of a banshee's keening and the toll of an unseen chime, a pure black fireball finally escaped the Senshi's grasp. The attack sped toward the creature, sucking light, heat, and life from the air as it passed. After a black explosion, the beast's body again quivered, but could not shake off a huge hole in its side.  
  
Europa had heard her sister shout, and then saw her attack. "Maybe it was better when she couldn't do anything in battle," she whispered with a shiver.  
  
"Come on! Let's hit 'em again!" Callisto shouted as the four Senshi combined their attacks producing a maelstrom of fire, water, and ice that chewed up the monster even more. Creature bits showered the new team with organic rain. And at that point, something began between the four of them.  
  
"Who put YOU in charge, Callisto?" Europa asked as she wound up for a new attack.  
  
"We're the Senshi of Jupiter's moons. I think we make a great team." Callisto answered with confidence.  
  
"Yeah!" Europa agreed as she tossed a "Pressure Wave!" in concert with her teammates' Tempest Flare, Meteor Swarm, and Ice Storm.  
  
"All right!" Io shouted as the sum of their four attacks rent a new hole in the monstrosity.  
  
"I dunno 'bout any of this stuff," Ganymede said as she ducked another tentacle-swipe.  
  
"Again! We've got it!" Callisto shouted. Her training had helped the Neo Senshi a lot, but she was breathing heavily as she prepared to support her teammates in another attack. Just after hitting it again, she slipped in a pool of the creature's ichor. That was the opening the horror needed to grab the orange-clad girl and begin to crush the life out of the self-appointed leader of the group.  
  
Their destruction begins with this girl's death. She seems to be the leader of this pack of Neo Senshi vermin. Her elimination will make our victory even easier, a distant sentience thought.  
  
Ganymede came to a decision as she shouted, "Callisto!" Maybe she cared about the other girls after all.  
  
A flash of silver announced a new arrival on a rooftop. It was a young man dressed in black. Unlike Tuxedo Kamen, he was dressed in the manner of a bygone era, more like an outlandish Spanish colonial Don. He wore a black vest with silver embroidery over a white shirt with flowing sleeves. His tie was a silver bolo closed with a rose-shaped clasp. A black cape with silver lining hung behind him. A strip of silver cloth with two eyeholes that was tied behind his head guarded his identity. Closely tailored black pants and boots and a black, flat, wide-brimmed hat decorated with a silver cord completed a picture.  
  
The dashing young man glanced at the small card that held a flowery speech, then tossed it aside with a shout of, "Callisto!" echoing Ganymede's cry. He then hurled a silver rose at the arm's base. With an explosion of silver flower petals, the tentacle broke loose, dropping Callisto.  
  
"Gotcha, Callisto-chan!" Io said as she positioned herself to catch the plummeting Senshi. The redhead became red-faced as she set the taller girl down.  
  
"Thanks, Io-chan!" Callisto said as she hopped out of the smaller girl's arms.  
  
"Awww... It wasn't nothin'," Io said, and then looked down to draw an imaginary pattern on the street with a green-clad toe.  
  
But Callisto's attention was elsewhere, as her eyes locked on those of her heroic savior. She could feel the warmth of a furious flush on her face, and even more heat between the two of them.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir!" she shouted as she gave a slight bow, then looked up to lock her eyes anew with her benefactor. She was in Heaven for a few moments, and then abruptly plunged into Hell.  
  
Suddenly, she ripped her eyes away, and buried her face in her white-gloved hands. "Umino!" Callisto... Naru... whispered. And her love for her classmate clashed with her gratitude and admiration for this handsome new man... as her heart was torn in two. "Umino..." She whispered again.   
  
"Guys! We're in the middle of a battle!" Sailor Charon shouted, as she studied the creature's wound. Her analysis paid off as she spotted a weakness. Excited by her discovery, she whipped her entire body around to look up at the new arrival. "Hey, Rose-boy!" The Neo Senshi shouted, "How about throwing a few of those posies in the cut just below that busted tentacle?"  
  
The Silver Rose tossed a single flower at the indicated spot. It had multiplied sixteen fold by the time it impacted on the creature. A silver flash announced sixteen direct hits.  
  
Horribly weakened by the other attacks, the monstrosity began to disintegrate. With a resounding splat that echoed down the street, the monster collapsed into the predictable pile of sludge. "Next time you need me, I shall be there, Sailor Callisto," he said with eyes locked on the distraught Sailor Senshi. With a wave, he turned and was gone.  
  
"Wow, he's dreamy," Jupiter whispered, caught up in the romance left in the mysterious stranger's wake of silver petals.  
  
"Yes, he sure is," Mercury answered. "In fact, I estimate his coefficient of dreaminess at 0.87!"  
  
Callisto, who had been struck dumb, finally whispered another trembling, "Umino. Oh, no. I... I'm so sorry." Tears fell as she considered the plight her sundered heart had put her in.  
  
"Girls..." Io said at last as she shook her head back and forth in puzzlement. Her actions provoked a sad chuckle from Uranus, a questioning expression from Callisto, and an embarrassed blush from Jupiter.  
  
Io stopped shaking her head, as concern announced itself on her wrinkled brow. That guy fought the monster and he was still a guy... His outfit was even goofier than hers was, but he was still a guy. She closed her eyes, not wanting to let her emotions show. But a tear squeezed from each corner of her tightly closed eyes betrayed her.  
  
Jupiter, her face still flushed, directed a question to her friend. "Io-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
The small sailor's eyes snapped open; they were just a little red. Pent up tears fell as she spoke. "H... He's a GUY, but he still gets a magical attack? It just ain't fair."  
  
Jupiter enfolded the small girl in a hug, her flush becoming evermore pronounced by the second. "Io-chan. I don't care what you look like, you're still a darn good fighter." She let go to take a couple of steps back to appraise the other girl. "'Sides, Sailor Io needs to be a great martial artist, and you're the best I've ever seen."  
  
Io's chest swelled a bit at the compliment, her tears forgotten. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Finally she smiled, just a little. "Thanks, Jupiter."  
  
Callisto scratched her head; Kikuko was sure a strange girl. Could her aversion to the new warrior be because he was a guy? "Whatever," she whispered as she shook her head.  
  
Charon just stared at the somewhat bizarre scene, which was soon disturbed by the distant wail of sirens. "Let's get inside!" she shouted while running to the side of the building, followed by the other girls.  
  
Ganymede leapt to the roofline and ran off. Still a bit dazed, the remaining girls filed quietly into the Saotome home.  
  
***  
  
(End)  
  
Well... Thanks to Robert "Kenko" Haynie for his suggestion on a new warrior to add to the mix. I was going to write more, but decided that this was a good place to stop this chapter. Of course, I'm sure the question of WHO that masked one is on your mind. It isn't? Well, it's on Naru's.  
  
Thanks to William Dix, "Kenko", Mike Koos, Andrew Norris, and Chad Walker (I hope I didn't leave anybody out) for pre-reading! This crew really helped a lot, any mistakes that remain are my responsibility.  
  
Note that in this third iteration of Episode 9, I added a scene and removed all references to the 'Jovian Guard'... for now.  
  
Finally, I have returned to this story.  
  
Thanks to the people who offered FFML C and C. Rhea Seraph (AKA John Biles) and Rebeka Thomas offered some good suggestions. Dave Roeder did an in depth grammatical deconstruction. Douglas Mac Dougall made some great grammatical suggestions as well as offering some pointed comments that made me step back for a moment (actually a period of months) from this story. I have to say that I won't be able to 'repair' all he suggested, but am thankful to him for pointing them out. I AM trying to do some of what he suggested, as a perusal of this revision will reveal.  
  
Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed the story!  
  
Please let me know what you think!  
  
Kevin D. Hammel  
  
December 28, 2000  
  
========================================  
  
khammel@anime.sobhrach.com  
  
kevinsff@pacbell.net  
  
http://www.fanfic.net/~khammel/  
  
======================================== 


	10. Revolutionary Girl Kikuko

Safe in her bed, a woman dreamed.  
  
Two ladies were involved in discussion. One was clothed in gold-hued gossamer, with an ornate crown woven through her light brown hair. Translucent wings were folded on her back. "But, why? All the other girls accepted our offer... Why do you reject it?"  
  
A young woman with long black hair looked into the eyes of the faerie queen. As she spoke, tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Titania. I cannot become what you wish me to..."  
  
The other woman was not going to let go so easily. "Why? As my Senshi, you will have powers undreamed of... You will be the greatest of them all."  
  
"I've lived my life, and I'm happy. I have my place, and am satisfied with that. I don't want anything to come between the People and myself. My heir shall well represent us. This is her time; mine has passed."  
  
Titania couldn't mask disappointment mixed with growing admiration for the young woman before her. Unshed tears danced to add extra sparkle to her green eyes. Swallowing once, she spoke again, "Do not let the years speak for you; your transformation will lift that burden from your shoulders whilst in Senshi guise."  
  
The black-tressed girl shook her head in an emphatic negative. "I'm sorry, Titania. It's just not for me. I'm really not comfortable with a schoolgirl as my leader, after all. The current group works well together, as a group of peers." A wry smile came to her lips as she continued, "They don't need a hide-bound harridan to tell them what to do. Or to offer old solutions to new problems." She looked thoughtful for a moment, speaking again after a few moments respite. "But I can train them, and I will be happy to do so for as long as I'm able. I hope that is enough..."  
  
The faerie queen forced a smile on her face, providing vivid contrast to tears that had finally escaped their imprisonment. "Perhaps it shall be. I just wish my Lord had been able to have a Neo Senshi, since Saturn will be getting a second. Anyway, thanks for offering to share your skills with the others." She closed her eyes, using the sleeves of her gown to create an illusion of composure as she wiped the tears away. Her attempted smile became a more serious expression of respect as she opened her eyes and continued. "I hope I can find another to match your convictions."  
  
"I hope so too. I am truly sorry," the black-haired girl replied to the fading image of her visitor. It had certainly been tempting...  
  
But she had her own life to lead. And they, most assuredly, had theirs.  
  
***  
  
Ranma 1/2 Honor and Love  
  
(Yet Another) Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover   
  
Episode 10: Revolutionary Girl Kikuko  
  
By Kevin D. Hammel  
  
Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. My purpose is to honor these creators and their works. No infringement intended.  
  
***  
  
A high-pitched scream and a rumble pierced the pre-dawn gray. Unlike some recent noisy visitors to this block, this one was inanimate. Another shriek, the sound of a door slamming, then a final squeal of tires announced a sports car's brief visit.  
  
A young woman and child watched the car for a few moments, until it squealed around a corner. The little girl turned to open the gate. Only a few more steps took her to the door of the house.  
  
A bleary-eyed Kikuko opened the door, and then blinked a couple of times. "Hotaru-chan, what're you doing here?"  
  
"Good morning, Kikuko-san!" a voice hovering between sleepy and perky answered. After waiting an excited heartbeat, the girl thrust a plastic cup at her friend. A few moments later she spoke, "Mamma needs a cup of rice... Uh... I wanted to see if I could borrow some from your mom."  
  
The redhead's eyes opened wide to betray her surprise for a moment. Then she raised an eyebrow, wondering what the kid was up to. With a bow, she opened the door further to accommodate her guest. "Sure, Hotaru-chan. I'm sure you know your way around."  
  
Hotaru came in, offering a whispered "Thanks!" as she passed Kikuko. Entering the kitchen, she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hi, Michiru-san. Did ya come to train this morning?" Kikuko asked.  
  
"Yes, Ranma," The young mother replied, emphasizing her host's real name. "Haruka will be late today." Her voice dropped to a secretive whisper as she continued, "Are you ready?"  
  
Kikuko swallowed. "Yeah, I hope so. I know you guys spent a lot of money on this..."  
  
Michiru smiled, "A boy's uniform isn't that expensive, Ranma. Besides, Haruka-chan's glad to get one more beautiful girl off the prowl."  
  
Kikuko's expression was blank for a few moments, then became a pint-sized rendition of Haruka's most predatory look, "yeah, I guess she would. Still I owe you guys one."  
  
Michiru shook her head lightly in the negative. "No, Ranma-chan. The Outer Senshi might not always agree with the Princess, but we're still a team, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Kikuko replied with a quick nod.  
  
"Good... Don't forget we're on your side." A smile graced her face as she continued, "good luck today."  
  
"Thanks," a gratefully smiling Kikuko replied.  
  
***  
  
It had been a fairly normal morning workout... with the exception of Hotaru and Michiru replacing Haruka. Kikuko had called a halt to training ten minutes earlier than normal, but nobody was complaining when she ended the session. After breakfast Ami and Naru headed to school, Michiru escorted Hotaru to elementary classes at the Infinity Academy, while Kikuko, Makoto and the two younger Tendou sisters headed to meet Haruka at her home.  
  
Finally the latter group, now including Haruka, approached the school. All of them, even Nabiki, were nervous about Kikuko's plan for the day.  
  
To anyone observing the gaggle of schoolgirls, the smallest student would attract the most attention. Instead of her normal uniform, Kikuko wore a boy's version that was clearly too large for her. Rounding the last corner before the school, a completely unexpected obstacle blocked their path.  
  
Nodoka.  
  
Ranma's mother stood solidly in front of the procession, her eyes locked on her erstwhile daughter's.  
  
"Mom?" Kikuko asked, slowing her advance to a stop.  
  
"Ranma," her mother replied.  
  
All of Kikuko's friends sucked in a surprised breath as they stopped. As a group, the other girls stepped to the side. Nothing but a few meters of air separated a shocked Kikuko from her mother.  
  
"Huh?" Kikuko asked at last.  
  
"Hey, Kiku-chan, what's with the boy's uniform?" Naru asked as she approached the scene.  
  
"Ranma, now is not the time..." Nodoka whispered, then raised her voice. "I called the school; my daughter left home with a fever this morning. She's such a hard worker in class, Kikuko-chan insisted on going to school today..." She looked at her child with an outward expression of motherly concern.  
  
"Mom, I'm not sick! That's the biggest load of..." Ranma stopped when she saw her mother's tears falling. The girl swallowed, uncertain of what to do. Her mother had helped her so much the past month. It was really hard to hurt the woman. But... could he afford not to? "Look, mom... this is something I gotta do. This has just gone on too long!"  
  
"Will you please come home, just for today, Kikuko-chan?" Nodoka asked, using all her will power to keep her voice level. "I know what you want to do, and I want you to do it... just not today."  
  
Ranma scanned her friend's faces. "What do you guys think?" As she looked at each in turn she couldn't see any answers. It was up to her. Ranma exhaled in defeat. She looked down to the ground through tears she couldn't stop. She had wanted to end this stupid act today, but somebody had told her mom about it. She looked up to glare at Nabiki.  
  
"No way, Saotome. I wouldn't do that!" the middle Tendou replied while shaking her head in denial. She might have done it to somebody else, but not Ranma... this time. Nabiki looked thoughtful. Was she losing her touch or what?  
  
Resuming study of her friends, Ranma looked into the eyes of each. She received a wordless denial from each of them.  
  
Nodoka looked up to address the entire crowd, which now included some of the girls' curious classmates. "Girls, nobody keeps secrets from me in my house. Got that?"  
  
"I hope she doesn't have the house bugged," Nabiki whispered to herself.  
  
The Saotome matriarch focused on her child as she continued. "Please come home. We need to talk this over, just you and me."  
  
Ranma let out a long breath, almost deflating in failure. She looked at her mother, struggling with what to say. Finally, she whispered, "Okay." Not even bothering to look up, she spun slowly on her heels and trudged back in the direction she had come.  
  
Nodoka hurriedly followed her child. Offering the girl an embrace, Nodoka blinked as Kikuko pushed her arms away. So mother followed a step behind daughter all the way home.  
  
Both homeward bound pedestrians heard Naru ask Nabiki, "So... what's with the uniform? Did Kiku-chan go whacko or something?"  
  
"Ask her, Naru-chan," Akane answered, as her eyes followed Ranma and her mother. She fixed her gaze back on Naru again as she continued, "Maybe you can take notes today and drop them off for Kiku-chan after school."  
  
"Yeah, that'll be a great excuse to ask her tonight. Thanks Akane-chan!" Naru said as she turned to follow the youngest Tendou to class.  
  
***  
  
A sullen Ranma and Nodoka entering the house in silence was Kasumi's cue to leave. "I need to do some shopping, Mrs. Saotome."  
  
"Thanks, Kasumi," Nodoka answered, appreciating time alone with her child.  
  
When the door closed behind the eldest Tendou daughter, Ranma turned to her mother asking, "Why?"  
  
"Why what, Ranma?" Nodoka responded, genuinely puzzled.  
  
"Why come to school and stop me, mom? I was all ready to tell 'em about who I really am. I didn't want to be Kikuko any more," Ranma replied with her eyes locked on the floor. The floor mat was a lot more interesting than her mother right then.  
  
Nodoka tried to put all the love and pride she had for her child on her face as she spoke, "Ranma... Let's wait until the end of the term. Then, maybe you can transfer to another school and start over." Nodoka's tears came easily after that, but her child continued to stare at the floor.  
  
Suddenly, Ranma locked on her mother's eyes, offering her a smirk. Sass, pain, and fear were evident in equal measure as she spoke. "Thanks for remembering my name... mom... but what then? Let's wait 'til next year? Let's wait 'til you graduate? You look so beautiful, Kiku-chan! He's such a nice..." She closed her eyes, unable even to continue. She wasn't going to cry. She just wasn't.  
  
Nodoka struggled to find a response. Again she doubted her training, but her faith in Ranma's resilience won out. "Ranma, I know that's not going to happen to you. You're not much of a girl, you know..."  
  
Ranma's eyes snapped open as she spoke. "Oh yeah? Then why did all those boys follow me around that first day? I know what a cute girl is. And I know I'm cute!" Ranma couldn't keep a little pride off her face at the last statement.  
  
Nodoka fought for a few minutes to find a response. "But... Ranma... there are two sides in a relationship. Just because you look like..."  
  
Ranma answered, her face full of both anger and conviction. "Not look like mom. I'm a girl right now. You said so yourself when I first came home."  
  
"Just because you have a girl's body, doesn't change what you are."  
  
"Yeah? Ask those boys about that!" Ranma spat back.  
  
Nodoka forced herself to smile, deploying an unconvincing expression on her face. "So, you're going to let boys tell you what you are? You're much too stubborn to let that happen." Her smile became more genuine as she continued, "Besides, I don't think Makoto wants to share."  
  
A flush betrayed the feelings Ranma had for his first friend in Juuban. "I don't think she... I... we... uh..."  
  
Nodoka's smile became genuine as she continued, "See, Ranma? No matter what your body tells the world, you're still my son. Not as wise in the ways of the world as I'd like, but my son. Now... I need to talk about something else with you, all right?"  
  
"S... sure, mom. What is it now?" Ranma asked, still upset by the way the plan had ended up.  
  
Nodoka became quiet, as if struggling with herself over what she had to say. Finally, she let it out. "Well, I've discovered something very interesting..."  
  
***  
  
Usagi felt it, an insubstantial ripple her soul detected without aid of her mundane senses. A glance at Makoto showed her classmate felt it too. So had Minako, whose concerned eyes met hers across the room.  
  
Akane felt something: her classmates' concern. She looked around to see a trio of eyes locked on each other. She wondered what they had felt, but was glad to at least sense their concern. Turning to Naru, she saw in her friend's eyes a reflection of her own puzzled worry.  
  
Instants ticked away like hours as the five girls silently debated what to do. Sensei's droning provided a mere backdrop for their own thoughts, school didn't matter right then. The clock clicked to the end of the period. Maybe it was time for a working lunch.  
  
Unfortunately, only a vague sense of dread survived to lunchtime. Whatever it was, was gone. The entire Juuban Sailor Senshi contingent, sans Kikuko, gathered at lunchtime.  
  
"I think they came again," Ami stated first.  
  
"Yeah, it felt like those weird monsters again," Usagi added.  
  
Nabiki shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't feel anything... except that Haruka was upset about something."  
  
Haruka had a smug expression as she nodded in understanding. "I guess you rookies need to work on that."  
  
"Yeah, right," was all the middle Tendou daughter could offer in response.  
  
Makoto's brow furrowed for a moment, "But..."  
  
"What is it, Mako-chan?" Akane asked.  
  
"I thought I felt Io. But then..." She looked at the ground as she continued, "Never mind."  
  
Akane and Naru stared at Makoto for a few moments, and then traded sadly concerned looks with each other.  
  
***  
  
Halite looked at Lady Azurite with pride bordering on conceit. Finally, she was making real progress against the accursed Neo Senshi.  
  
The Monarch returned her tool's look with a even glare. She was in charge. Anything the girl did was by her will. Any triumph Azurite's. Failures were Halite's, of course.  
  
Not that there would ever be more than one.  
  
At last her voice rang out in the room, as she seemed to address the universe, not merely the young woman who stood a few meters distant. "Why did you request an audience with me, scientist?"  
  
Halite looked her superior in the eye for a moment, then talked to the woman's belt buckle. "I have made some important breakthroughs recently, my Lady. Soon, we can start the End Game."  
  
"This is not an amusement, scientist. This is a war, with no less than our survival at stake. But your own should be of a more immediate concern."  
  
The white-maned girl swallowed, then bowed as she spoke, "Yes, my Lady. I understand."  
  
Azurite waved the girl off. "I tire of your presence. Return with real news, scientist."  
  
"As you wish, my liege," Halite replied as she slunk back into the shadows of the throne room, and was gone.  
  
***  
  
Blackness gave way to lighter shades as a young woman entered the realm of consciousness. Awareness of her body came first. She was lying down, with arms at rest on either side of her. Hesitantly, she cracked open her eyes. Painful light trickled in, painting what scant details were visible as her vision went from fuzzy to crystal clear. After blinking a couple of times, she opened her eyes fully.  
  
A black ceiling floated in her vision, out of reach. "Guess I'd better get up," she whispered. First merely by the strength of her abdominal muscles, then aided by her hands pushing against the cold stone floor she had slept on, she sat up.  
  
The first order of business was to take stock of her personal condition. The familiar warmth and power of her patron first called for her attention. "I'm still Io. Guess that wasn't some nightmare. I never thought those things could get a jump on me."  
  
"It wasn't their attacks that did it. Didn't you feel a couple of pinpricks before the world went black, Dear?" a voice to her left asked. That hadn't been a dream either. She turned to see the latest addition to their team. Sailor Rhea. Saturn's second Neo Senshi, the avatar of the great planet's second largest moon.  
  
The willowy girl stood off to the side, looking down at Io with evident concern for the smaller girl's welfare. While Io's primary color was a bright green, Rhea's was a light purple. Her dark auburn hair was held in check above her neck by a white bow. The bow on her chest was a bright yellow, much like with Io's. In the center of the bow was an amethyst brooch. Her white gloves were shorter than the Io's, stopping midway up the forearm instead of extending to the elbow, in much the manner of Uranus or Neptune. The piping matched her skirt's color. The majority of her uniform consisted a white bodysuit, like all the Sailor Senshi. Finally, adorning her feet was a pair of knee-high light purple laced-up boots, resembling her patron's, save color. Smiling in relief, she bent down, offering her teammate a hand.  
  
Io accepted the hand, and pulled herself to her feet. "Yeah... Man, if they start doing stuff like that all the time..." Io said as she shook her head in wonder and dread, "Who knows what'll happen?"  
  
"Simple." a voice said from nowhere, and everywhere. "You will be defeated. I wanted to isolate one or two of you, so I could bring you here to study. You Neo Senshi are a problem I hadn't counted on. But... with my help, perhaps the two of you will be able to teach me what I need to know."  
  
"Oh, yeah! That sure ain't gonna happen! What do ya think we are anyways?"  
  
A cry of, "Silence!" rang out.  
  
Io knew she was still talking, but she couldn't hear her voice. Rhea laid a white-gloved hand on each of the shorter Senshi's shoulders from behind. The older girl was obviously offering encouragement, Io could feel it in her heart, but her companion's voice had likewise been taken.  
  
A familiar blue light illuminated the room for a moment, dying down to reveal an apparently human girl, youthful in appearance despite white hair. Her attire was not unlike a Sailor Senshi's, trading a white body suit and gloves for black, with white skirt and a pair of white, laced booties that barely cleared her ankles. On her head was a tiara of black metal, the mirror image of that the two Sailor Senshi wore. Her right hand drew back from a brooch at the center of a white bow on her chest. The blue glow faded, as it seemed to be sucked into the intricately inscribed, transparent gem.   
  
Io stood and tried to summon a Tempest Flare, but the attack didn't even flicker. She stood gaping for a few moments, then looked at their captor in silent anger.  
  
"Oh, did I take the little Sailor Senshi's toy attack away? Tsk tsk," the black-clad girl taunted. "It's unfortunate that my new control field doesn't extend past this holding cell," The young woman sadly continued with a sickly sweet smile. Negatively shaking her head slowly served both to show her disappointment and mock the powerless Sailor Senshi.  
  
White-hot anger announced itself on Io's face, quickly doused by despair. From the hopeless feelings came revelation and realization. Sailor Io's powers were gone, but she was still a martial artist. The Art didn't need any magic to work, just her. If she could only get this girl closer, she'd knock that grin right off her captor's face.  
  
The captured Sailor Senshi exhaled, letting her shoulders sag. She felt her taller teammate wrap hands around her stomach from behind, clasping them just above Io's waist. The small martial artist forced herself to ignore the warmth of the embrace, casting her gaze to the floor. Playing the role of the vanquished enemy was tough for her anyway. But, with the pure love and support she felt from Rhea, it took all her formidable self-control to maintain the deception.  
  
The Anti-Sailor continued, her face easily betraying her total command of the situation, and her opponent. "That's the trouble with you Sailors, you're just little schoolgirls at heart. I take away your powers, and what are you but little..."  
  
Io felt the girl's fingers, icy even through her gloves, cup her chin and gently lift it. Inside, the heat of her anger threatened to break free into full flame, fueled by the humiliation she felt. She used all her willpower not to shout denials in the girl's face. Just a few seconds more. She forced a few tears out; she wanted to look the part as much as possible.  
  
The white-haired young woman continued, nodding to acknowledge the truth she could plainly see. The girl's tears were the final proof of victory. Disappointment crossed Halite's face for a moment; she had thought Io would be a lot harder to break, but she was just a simple human schoolgirl after all. Her victorious smile was back as she appraised her prize. "You see? You're just a little schoolgirl. You should be hunting boyfriends, not my Bioscouts. But, in the end, it won't matter. All your world has to defend it is a band of little girls. Because, without your magic, that's all you really are."  
  
The captured Senshi closed her eyes again. Halite smiled as she let go of Sailor Io's chin, pleased to see it droop in defeat. She watched the girl for a few moments, savoring the certain victory within her grasp. This little beauty would...  
  
Ranma didn't usually hit girls, but if this girl was going to treat Sailor Senshi like trash, Sailor Io had no problem attacking her. It might even be fun to use one of the cool techniques Cologne-sensei had taught her back in the Amazon village. Taking advantage of her captor's preoccupied gloating, Io sprang into action.  
  
Faster than she could possibly react, Halite felt pain like fire as three hundred thirty seven punches struck her in just over a second. With a surprised gasp, she collapsed to the floor. And just before she passed out, as her control over the two Senshi's voices and magic faded, she heard Io's scornful retort...  
  
"Yo, baka-- what part of Pretty WARRIOR didn't ya understand?"  
  
Io tore the amulet from her falling opponent, ripping the bow that held it captive in the process. The gem was covered with strange symbols and indentations she couldn't understand. Which one to push? Well... maybe that one, she thought as her actions summoned a blue bubble. Grabbing her teammate's hand, she dragged the other Sailor in after her.  
  
***  
  
Io and Rhea found themselves on the edge of a city. Familiar characters on the buildings announced it as a Japanese town.  
  
"Guess I picked the right button," Io proudly stated.  
  
Rhea looked at Io, her face full of pride and love, "I'm so..."  
  
A boy chose that juncture to walk between them. He took an additional step, and then stopped. Turning, he looked at the two warriors. "Do you know the way to Tokyo?" he asked, flushing bright red as he realized whom he was talking to. "Sailor Senshi..." he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, we're Sailor Senshi. What's it to ya?" Io asked, streaks from her crocodile tears presenting an amusing backdrop for her confident smile and stance.  
  
"Well... I was trying to find my way back there," the boy replied, stammering slightly.  
  
"We just got here, so we're as lost as you. Good luck in your travels, young man," the taller of the two Sailors said.  
  
"Thanks," the young man replied with a bow. He turned to leave, "Saotome Ranma... Because of you, my life is hell," he whispered.  
  
"Wait..." the taller of the two interjected.  
  
"Huh?" the young man asked, turning to face the two again.  
  
"We'll help you find Tokyo, if..." the taller girl offered.  
  
The young man swallowed. No telling what two girls like them might make him do. Maybe... they'd make him walk with them.  
  
He swallowed again.  
  
Rhea narrowed her gaze a little, causing the boy to flinch. "Could you tell us why you are so angry with Ranma... please?" Her earnest expression was hard to resist.  
  
With a smile, the tall youth replied. He was always ready to discuss his favorite subject. "Sure. I'd love to tell somebody else all about what that jerk did to me."  
  
Io tried to place the young man. He was about her height, when she was a guy. The youth wore a simple shirt and pants. A yellow headband with black spots restrained black hair, and triggered a memory. He looked familiar, but she wasn't sure who he was.  
  
Rhea looked concerned for a moment. "Perhaps we should change into something a little less conspicuous."  
  
"Yeah," Io said, and then turned to the boy. "Could you just stay put for a bit? We need to change our clothes."  
  
After waiting at least thirty minutes, the boy wandered off.  
  
***  
  
"I still feel silly wearing this skirt, Io-chan," Sailor Rhea told her companion. Rhea was wearing a denim skirt with a simple white blouse. Though notably longer than her Senshi garb, it was still fairly short, and stopped well above her knees. Stockings and a pair of athletic shoes completed her outfit. A small backpack carried her Sailor Senshi uniform, with a pair of dark glasses providing a touch of anonymity beyond her still active disguise magic.  
  
"Well, you coulda wore a pair of shorts like mine," Io said while shaking her head. She had further disguised herself by letting her hair down.  
  
Rhea pursed her lips for a moment as she considered the attire today's youth took for granted. "No, that just wouldn't be proper. I do wish children today would wear more modest clothing."  
  
Io lowered her voice to a whisper. "Don't talk too loud. You never know who might be listening. I think wearing a fancy kimono is sorta like wearing a big sign on your head that says 'NOTICE ME'. And a boy's uniform that's too big would look even dumber. And our sailor fuku... Give me a break. The stuff we're wearing's a lot more normal for girls. This way we blend in a little."  
  
It didn't make sense to Rhea why wearing a skirt that bordered on indecent would call less attention to her, but she chose not to argue. She couldn't stop a disappointed sigh, however.  
  
Io looked up at the taller girl, returning both the love and support she'd felt earlier with a quick hug. Letting go, she stepped back a meter or so. Smiling, she finally spoke. "Just look around -- you'll see what I mean," Io said while taking in their surroundings with an expansive gesture.  
  
Since it seemed most girls were dressed like them, Rhea resigned herself to her sorry fate. "I see your point, Io-chan," she almost grumbled.  
  
"Glad you did," the redhead replied, her ruby locks bouncing as she shook her head affirmatively. Noticing they had arrived back to the spot they had left the boy, she couldn't keep a jovial expression off her face. "Guess we'll never find out what that guy had against Ranma... Right?" She looked hopefully at her teammate, as her eyes begged to let the matter drop.  
  
Rhea offered a small smile in response, which became a more concerned expression as she spoke. "Not so fast, Dear. Let's see if we can find him. He couldn't have wondered off too far."  
  
Io mumbled something inaudible as she followed Rhea. She really didn't WANT to hunt for the lost boy who would be better off staying lost.  
  
It wasn't too long before they found him.  
  
***  
  
Not an hour later, the two incognito Sailor Senshi and their temporary charge boarded a train to Tokyo. They found three seats where they could continue their conversation.  
  
"So, young man, tell me more about Ranma, okay?" Rhea asked, her probing expression totally lost behind the nearly opaque black glasses she wore.  
  
Io rolled her eyes behind her own shades. "Yeah, he sounds like a real jerk," she half-heartedly added.  
  
The youth perked up at Io's comment. "I'll say. First let me introduce myself, my name is Hibiki Ryouga. Anyway, it all started in junior high school. Every day at lunch, they tossed the last bread up for grabs, and Ranma would always catch it."  
  
Io smiled broadly, picking up the conversation from the boy." It's amazing how many types of bread there are!" she said, then covered her mouth while she whispered, "Oh, my."  
  
Ryouga looked suspiciously at the pretty redhead. "Hey, did you go to school there? I don't remember any redheads at that school!"  
  
Io tried to giggle, but managed only a choked laugh. Giggling was still tough, and she really should have stayed quiet, anyway. "Just tryin' to keep the conversation going!" she hurriedly covered.  
  
"Uh... right," the youth replied looking at Io carefully. He had to wonder if this... cute... girl was a mind reader besides being a super heroine.  
  
"So, they had some odd lunchtime traditions at your old school. That's no reason to hate a manly son..."  
  
Io nudged Rhea with a discrete elbow.  
  
Rhea continued after a brief pause to rephrase, "Uh, a boy who happens to be more skilled than you." As Rhea finished, Io looked just a trifle pink from embarrassment.  
  
Ryouga eyed the can of water the elder Senshi had bought for each of them, wondering if there might have been something strange in it. These two Sailor Senshi, if that's what they really were, were acting a little... off. Hearing Rhea clear her throat prodded him to continue. "Anyway, I challenged Ranma to a martial arts match to settle this like men, and he never showed up."  
  
Io looked at Rhea, feeling the glare the glasses hid from sight. "Uh... didn't he wait for you or something?"  
  
Ryouga offered Io undisguised anger as he responded. "How did you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess?" Io asked half-heartedly. Would Ryouga be able to figure it out? Nah. She was disguised, and a redheaded girl. That was too much to figure out, especially for him.  
  
The young man blinked, realizing that Sailor Senshi had amazing mental powers after all. Ryouga looked a bit chagrined as he replied. "Well, I was a few days late to the match, but he should have waited."  
  
Rhea's invisible glower remained on Io as she asked the boy her next question. "Did Ranma set up the duel in some strange location?"  
  
"Yeah, he said we should fight in the lot behind my house!" Ryouga added with conviction.  
  
Only an open mouth, quickly covered by a polite hand and a slight flush, betrayed Rhea's disbelief.  
  
Io noticed Rhea's reaction, and hid a smug grin behind her own hand. Point to her. She hoped Rhea was keeping score.  
  
Ryouga looked a bit sheepish as he continued. "Anyways, when I finally found that lot, he'd left for China. And I followed him. Because of Saotome Ranma, my life is Hell!"  
  
Io remembered where she had seen Ryouga a bit more recently. In China. At the tournament she stayed to watch before she went home. She still couldn't believe the strange series of events that had resulted in Ryouga defeating her friend Shampoo. The Amazons sure had weird customs.  
  
***  
  
Akane, Makoto, Nabiki and Naru had joined Kasumi after school. Ranma and his mom still hadn't shown up.  
  
"I wonder where Ranma is?" Akane asked.  
  
Nabiki looked up for a moment and rolled her eyes, the returned them to her reading. "That's the seventh time you've asked in the last fifteen minutes, Akane. Give it a rest!" Nabiki snapped back.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't seven!" Akane answered defensively.  
  
"You're probably right, Akane-chan. I've got better things to do than count how many times you said 'I wonder where Ranma is'," she replied, intently studying the periodical in her hands.  
  
Akane couldn't keep a superior expression off her face as she smugly replied. "Better things to do, huh? Like reading your manga, I guess."  
  
"Exactly," Nabiki said, turning a yellow colored page with enough force to rip it. "Ami's trying to figure out exactly what happened, which is a lot better than running around Tokyo like a..."  
  
"Like a WHAT, Nabiki?" Akane asked with an edge of anger to her voice.  
  
"I don't know. Baka just might be the word to use here... But I won't," Nabiki retorted, finishing with a smirk for her little sister before returning to her weekly shojo diversion. Finishing a story, she turned a cheap green page a bit more carefully, noting the ripped yellow one. No use destroying this week's book over Akane.  
  
***  
  
Ryouga's story was interrupted by Io's sneezing fit. "'Scuse me!" the slightly chagrined Senshi said at its conclusion.  
  
"Like I was saying... Because of Saotome Ranma, my life is Hell! I followed him and his father all across China. Finally, they came to the horrible springs of Jusenkyo." Pain filled the boy's face as he reached the last sentence.  
  
Ryouga paused for a moment before continuing. "Ranma and his dad were sparring above the springs. I heard a couple of splashes, then all Hell broke lose. There was a lot of yelling from the springs, and people started running around. Suddenly, these two people came running down the trail. One was a guy wearing glasses and a weird girl with long hair. Anyway, I got knocked into one of the springs." He swallowed.  
  
"So I got cursed. I... I change with cold water," He concluded with his eyes on the water in his hand. He didn't like telling people, but these two were Sailor Senshi. Besides, they could probably read his mind anyway.  
  
He started to lift the can, but Io gripped his forearm tightly. "No, we don't need to know about it. Stuff like that's personal," she replied with an embarrassed flush as she thought of her own secret.  
  
Ryouga peered into the impenetrable black of Io's sunglasses, which couldn't hide the flush on her face. "Thanks, Io-chan," he said as his face became bright red in response. She still gripped his wrist tightly. Her hands were strong for being so tiny... but they were so soft... and... His face became even redder as he realized how cute he was, especially with that flush on her face.  
  
"Oop!" Io said as she quickly pulled away her hand. What could she have done to make Ryouga act like that? She was a guy... Well, maybe not right now. But she definitely didn't want to go out with one.  
  
"Tokyo Station!" rang throughout the car.  
  
Three young people breathed in sweet breaths of relief.  
  
"Thanks for your help, girls!" Ryouga said, glad to make his escape.  
  
"No problem!" Io said, glad Ryouga was leaving.  
  
"You're welcome, young man! You should visit us again," Rhea said with a warm smile.  
  
"Uh Rhea-chan, he doesn't know who we are!" Io whispered to her partner. And I'd like to keep it that way. She added to herself.  
  
With that, the two disguised Sailor Senshi left to don their sailor garb and hurry home. Watching the two girls scurry away, Ryouga wandered off into the sunset. As was his lot, an automatic sprinkler came on and a small animal took his place amidst a pile of clothes, silhouetted by setting sun.  
  
***  
  
(END)  
  
Sorry about the tardiness of this chapter. I was trying to bend the story in response to a pre-reader's complaint, which only resulted in writer's block. So I decided to make the story go the way I felt it should from the outset (Thanks for pounding it into my head AGAIN, Bryan). Thanks to Richard Beaubien, Kenko, Mike Koos, Andrew Norris, and D.F. Roeder for discussing ideas how to proceed. Kenko, Mike Koos, and DF Roeder excellently performed pre-reading chores. Special thanks to Jay Kominek, both for his wonderful Ranma/Sailor Moon crossover index page:  
  
http://ucsub.colorado.edu/~kominek/fanfiction/ranmasm.shtml  
  
AND his C&C of the draft of this story I posted on my webpage.  
  
And thank YOU for reading!  
  
Please let me know what you think!  
  
Kevin D. Hammel  
  
January 14, 2001  
  
========================================  
  
khammel@mail.anime.sobhrach.com  
  
kevinsff@pacbell.net  
  
http://www.fanfic.net/~khammel/  
  
======================================== 


	11. Take My Revolution

The small creature shook its head from side to side as it considered its fate. A woman washing the sidewalk, a splash of water and the world had changed...  
  
Again. It hadn't really been the world, of course, just him. Sigh...  
  
It had been like this ever since that fateful day in China. Perceptions changed, too. Sounds became more intense. And people became giants. He shook cold water off himself, then bounded into the shadows... or at least in their direction. It was time to embark on another quest for warmth and its welcome magic. Suddenly, an unearthly force interrupted his journey just as it started. Sheer power totally overwhelmed his puny struggles. Even as the feel of cement beneath his feet gave way to that of... claws? Pinchers? No this was softer. Hands, it was a girl's hands, holding him securely. Despite his frantic efforts to leap from its clutches to safety, he remained held fast.  
  
"Kawai!" An enthusiastic voice thundered as his captor raised his face to her own for closer examination. His eyes, closed shut as if to protect him from any force he couldn't see, opened. First a sliver of light gave him a shadowy view of a monstrously huge being that had him under its complete control. As his eyes opened fully, additional details changed the picture from imagined horror to a girl. She was... well... beautiful. Her hair was styled somewhat oddly, with two long ponytails dangling from two small balls of hair on either side of her head. She was, simply, the most beautiful giant – girl - he'd ever seen. Maybe Sailor Io was cuter, but he doubted he'd ever see the fiery tresses of that magical girl who claimed to be a Sailor Senshi again.  
  
He remembered her blush as a new flush burned beneath his dark fur, fueled by his predicament.  
  
It was hard to know, exactly, what the light-haired girl looked like as the eyes of his current form allowed him scant color perception. Soon, he had to turn away from the radiant smile that occupied much of his view, as his inherent shyness closed his eyes while the fight to leave his captor's arms just melted away.  
  
His ears took over, with an even deeper perception than he was used to. Simple speech became a symphony of subtle sounds lost to his other form. "Usagi-chan," A cultured voice, colored with something resembling a cat's mewing cry, interrupted his euphoria and fetched his vision as he looked down to see... a concerned looking feline talking to his captor. His eyes bulged in surprise.  
  
"What, Luna?" the giant asked her companion.  
  
"What on Earth are you going to do with that... well, thing?" The cat replied.  
  
The creature tried to scowl at the feline's insult, his angry expression hidden beneath his shiny black coat of fur. He then took pause, That cat spoke! He thought. There's a way for me to speak in this form!?!  
  
"He's cute. I'm gonna keep him as a pet." The giant girl's mouth cocked slightly as her brows knit in contemplation of what to say next. "His name's B..." Synapses that were well used in Usagi's brain, those that formed excuses as to why her homework wasn't done and other creative works went into overdrive. Names like, Bugs, Babs, and Buster filtered through, each one rejected until she picked the perfect one. "B-chan!" she said at last with a smile. Then she looked straight into the creature's eyes as she continued. "Let's get you home, okay, B-chan?"  
  
Luna's eyes grew wide at the originality of the rabbit's name. "Usagi, Usagi, why is everything named Usagi? Your future daughter and now that... thing..."  
  
B-chan couldn't think of what to do as the girl's proximity again froze his mental capacity for several seconds. Eventually, panic jumpstarted his mind again. He had never thought much about girls but now, as the girl began to walk again, he considered his fate as a girl's pet, of all things. As the girl... Usagi, he recalled... brought B-chan closer to her chest, new sensations chased away the creature's consciousness as he swooned.  
  
Usagi looked down at the sleeping, furry bunny, "You're tired, aren't you B-chan?" the blonde asked as she saw her new pet nod repeatedly while he tiptoed along the border of unconsciousness. "Well, I'll see if I can set up a nice bed for you at home."  
  
"This is a poor time to get involved with stray animals, Usagi-chan," Luna pointed out as she followed her charge.  
  
"What if I'd thought that when I found a wandering cat a while back?" she replied, with a quick glance back to the small creature padding behind her.  
  
Luna blinked, "I guess you are right Usagi-chan. It's your heart that has serves you well both as Usagi... and Sailor Moon."  
  
B-chan's eyes opened wide again at the remark. With strength and speed he didn't know he had, the rabbit leapt from the girl's arms. It bounded toward the shadows, and freedom. What weird thing will happen next in my accursed life? He wondered as he ran into a fence, caution having given way to panic.  
  
Usagi looked down at the woozy little animal, who offered no resistance as she cradled it to her chest again.  
  
***  
  
Ranma 1/2 Honor and Love  
  
(Yet Another) Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover   
  
Episode 11: Take My Revolution  
  
By Kevin D. Hammel  
  
Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. My purpose is to honor these creators and their works. No infringement intended.  
  
***  
  
Io watched as Rhea leapt to another rooftop. She couldn't keep the warm feeling she had from spilling out her chest to her whole body as her eyes followed the taller building-hopper. They'd endured a tough battle today, just the two of them, strengthening a bond weakened over a decade of separation.  
  
Sure, Io had her friends amongst the Neo Senshi, and she felt even closer to her... sisters... amongst the Jovian Moon Senshi. Except the enigmatic Ganymede, who remained a mystery. It was wonderful to be part of the team that was growing closer with each training session. Both those hitting the books to study, and practicing the Art together. That bond was also increasing with each test on the battlefield, and on paper. But this link was older, and had grown stronger than any of the others she had... left.  
  
Rhea, sensing Io's absence, pirouetted 180 degrees to see the look of pride and love on the smaller girl's face. The tall Senshi couldn't help blushing as she realized the admiring looks were for her. A leap and a bound put her at the smaller girl's side in an instant.  
  
Io looked up and gave her taller companion thumbs up. "I was just thinkin' Mo... Rhea-san. What we did today was pretty cool." She said as she looked at the Anti-Sailor's pendant. "We gotta get this to Mercury-chan. Maybe Charon can look at it too."  
  
"Yes, Dear." Rhea replied in a distracted voice, uncolored by the importance of the artifact they had stolen from Azurite's minion. Other, more personal, concerns weighed heavily on her mind. How could she show Io how she felt? She was so proud of her... Rhea covered her eyes in shame. She had been thinking daughter, not son.  
  
"Rhea-san, what's wrong?" Io asked in a voiced laced with worry.  
  
"Dear... Io... Ranma..." Her voice was taken away as she realized what she had said...  
  
"Oh, now THIS is interesting," a sarcastic third voice replied before Io could. From the shadow of a sign on the rooftop stepped...  
  
"Ganymede..." Io whispered.  
  
The tall warrior glared at Io in response as she continued, "I think you know who I am, Io. So, let's finish this conversation..." A flash of lights later and a young man still in his school uniform replaced the young lady.   
  
Io stared the young man. "So, boys CAN be Sailor Senshi after all," she whispered. Detransforming, Io became a girl wearing a boy's uniform that was MUCH too big. She was joined by a middle-aged woman wearing a kimono.  
  
The elder woman spoke first. "What do you have to say for yourself, young man?" She asked in a stern voice.  
  
"What do I have to say... What do you have to say for yourself, Mrs. Saotome? After all, your husband engaged me to a girl when Kikuko and I were CHILDREN. I lost EVERYTHING because of what the jerk did." With a fluid motion, the angry young man pulled a huge spatula from behind his back and lunged at the woman with the weapon. "You're living out another sack of lies, just like your good-for-nothing husband. Kikuko? HA! You think that was going to keep me from finding her? Well?"  
  
Mrs. Saotome gulped at what was being said, regretting even more the pseudo deception she had perpetrated on her son.  
  
The young man turned to Kikuko, shouting, "Ranma, you and your father have made my life a living hell. Hiding behind another name..." She clenched her hands, forcing the blood from her fingers in anger. "So, what's your REAL name? Never mind, I don't care." The tide of bitterness continued, as he shouted, "I lost EVERYTHING! You hear me? My childhood! My inheritance and even my husband!"  
  
As his glare went from Kikuko to her mother, Ukyou pulled out his spatula, ready to extract his pound of flesh, "Where is he? Tell me now or I'll beat it out of you!"  
  
The elder woman pulled out her katana in response, but Ukyou was far more skilled and swung a blow that ripped Nodoka's family blade from her untrained hands. The sword clattered to the flat asphalt rooftop, leaving its owner defenseless.  
  
"Mom!" Kikuko shouted while leaping to intercept the spatula's return swing with an arm positioned to block. As the redheaded martial artist landed softly, the cooking implement impacted on her forearm. The girl grit her teeth to stifle a cry of pain that tried to force its way from between her white, tightly pursed lips.   
  
"Fine! Ranma, or whoever you are, prepare to die!" He kicked the girl away from the weapon and raised the blade for a killing blow. Ukyou took a good look at the pain within the eyes of his intended target and felt just a tinge of remorse. Taking a moment to reevaluate his opponent, he asked, "What do you have to say for yourself... Ranma?"  
  
"U... Kuonji-san... Why?" Kikuko pleaded.  
  
The young man pulled the spatula slowly back, a look at the pain in the small girl's face giving him pause. Holstering the weapon behind his back again, he couldn't help but let a few tears fall. He had lived for this moment, but his heart had denied him the revenge he had sought.  
  
As her opponent replaced the spatula Kikuko relaxed her stance, while keeping her guard. As the pain in her forearm lessened, her lips relaxed into an expression reflecting her calm wariness.  
  
"Where is he?" Ukyou spat, to be answered only by the sounds of traffic far below.  
  
The elder woman broke the silence, "Please, tell me what my husband did to you, Mister..."  
  
"Kuonji... Ukyou Kuonji" the shaken youth replied in a measured tone, still only a misspoken answer away from flying into a berserker rage.  
  
Kneeling down to check on her confused and frightened child, Nodoka looked up at the boy with motherly concern. "Very well, Mr. Kuonji. Tell us your story."  
  
"When I was little, I used to spar with a... boy... named Ranma." The young man started as his eyes went from the older woman to settle into a glare at the girl. "Everyday we would fight a little and when he won he would swipe an Okonomiyaki off our cart. I really grew to like Ranma a lot." He shot a glance at the red-haired girl, trying to see if the color on her scalp was the real color or a dye job. The face matched her childhood friend perfectly, making Ukyou very suspicious of the separation between fact and fiction in the Saotome family.  
  
Wariness flowed to an expression that tried to become an understanding smile, as Kikuko visibly brightened, "Ucchan..." Kikuko whispered. "I... remember."  
  
The boy scoffed at Kikuko's remark as he continued, "Finally, my father decided that it would be best if I was engaged to Ranma to continue my line since I was the only heir to my family business. Genma agreed and took my father's cart as a dowry."  
  
Nodoka's eye twitched. She silently pondered whether Dearest had thinking about cursing Ranma back then? The elder paused in thought as the facts didn't add up, "Dowry?"  
  
Ukyou, while staring at his fake fiancee in disgust, recalled his tale. His eyes were tearing at the horrible memory. "I was supposed to go with Ranma but that stupid, lying, stealing damned jackass took the cart and left me by the side of the road." He pointed at the elder with the look of a judge about to pass sentence. "Your husband took my life away and cast me out like yesterday's garbage. I had to go..."  
  
He sniffed away the collecting tears under his nose and wiped the remainder with his sleeve. "I had to go back to my father in disgrace. And I ceased to be who I was. I lost my womanhood because of him." Face turning red and hate returned to his eyes, as a battle aura formed around the boy. "I became my father's son. I was supposed to be Mrs. Ranma Saotome and now look at me!"  
  
"LOOK AT ME!" He shouted at the pair on the ground. His face softened as his anger was spent, trying to find a piece of what he was and failing. "I had to live my life as a boy. My father had no daughter... Anymore..."  
  
Kikuko tried to smile in understanding as she said, "Ucchan..." Kikuko answered, "Your father took you to Jusenkyou?"  
  
"Jusenkyou? What's that?" Ukyou asked with a puzzled expression.  
  
"You can change back with hot water." Kikuko beamed, hoping to have found an answer to this boy's problem.  
  
Ukyou blinked. "Back into what?"  
  
"A girl!" Kikuko stood up, glee in her eyes. "We can change you back."  
  
Still puzzled, Ukyou responded, "Uh? You're not making any sense, Sugar. I'm a girl."  
  
Nodoka and Kikuko froze, eyes blinking as their minds tried to figure out just what was going on.  
  
Nodoka tilted her head, looking at Ukyou far more carefully until she saw the faintest outline under the fabric of the boy's chest of something where a bra should be, but wasn't. "Are you wearing bindings Ukyou-kun?" the mother hesitantly queried.  
  
Ukyou, torn between exasperation and laughter responded, "Of course, how else am I supposed to live like a man? How else can I pull this off?"  
  
Kikuko looked to the sky in embarrassment. Nodoka nodded in understanding. "Please, Ukyou-san, why did your father do this to you?" the latter asked.  
  
"I just told you. My life as a woman ended when that fat bastard took my dowry. Without that, I can't get a husband, so my father made me his son." Tears filled her eyes again as the memories of a lifetime of living a lie came back. "My father told everyone that my 'sister' was married off and that I'm the new heir to the family school."  
  
"I was sent to an all-boys academy. Lived in an all-boys dormitory and had to be a boy." Anger took hold again as a decade of pain poured out. "Do you know what that was like! Well, do you?" She closed her eyes as she continued, "Hiding, making excuses, and all the close calls. Oh and that pervert Tsubasa..."  
  
"Tsubasa?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"I'm not going there. But I had to practice my art by the ocean, away from anyone seeing me. Because..." She slumped, spent. "It was the only time I could be... me." Tears were all she had left, so she cried.  
  
The cries of the youth her family had hurt drew the elder woman toward the distressed girl. She could not keep some tears of her own as she embraced the younger woman.  
  
It felt so good... and right to be held like she was Ukyou thought as rationality returned, after summons by catharsis. Composing herself, Ukyou pushed lightly away from the woman, who released her. Taking a step back, she noticed Kikuko had shed tears too.  
  
"MISS Kuonji..." Nodoka said as she looked at the girl before her. "I need to verify what you have said... BUT if it is true, I will do all I can to see justice done for you. Revenge, however, is not possible. My husband... died recently." A slight quiver of her lips was all that betrayed the lost love of ten years ago. A living child had reduced that pain to only a small ache.  
  
"He couldn't have gotten away." Rage again filled her heart as she shot a glance at the Saotome elder, "Where's his body?"  
  
"He's buried at the Saotome gravesite. I'll take you there myself." Nodoka offered.  
  
Still not completely trusting the elder, she turned to Kikuko. "And who are you? Really?"  
  
"I'm..." Not wanting to say, Kikuko's tear-filled eyes searched for an answer. "Ranchan." She smiled.  
  
Ukyou softened her stance. She couldn't figure out why she trusted the red haired girl but she wanted to escape from her old life. The new one thrust upon her by her recent Senshi-hood was warm and inviting and for now, seemed free of pain.  
  
The seated girl was part of that new life, and friends were something Ukyou desperately needed.  
  
Kikuko held out a hand, "Ucchan, I missed you."  
  
A sudden rush of pleasant thoughts, of times gone by that Ukyou had secretly dreamed would return, gave her a feeling she thought she'd never experience again. Grabbing the hand like a lifeline, she gathered Kikuko into her arms, "I missed you too." How could she blame Kikuko for what had happened? And her childhood friend's mother had offered comfort, not disdain or anger. Hate begat hate. It was hard to dislike people who had not caused her suffering. Again she felt the warmth she had missed for so many years, as Kikuko's mom embraced both of them.  
  
"Let's go," Nodoka said while rising. "We'll need to transform to get to street level, but there's a place down there that I want to take you girls."  
  
***  
  
Kikuko and Ukyou followed Nodoka for a few blocks when a familiar storefront brought a smile to the short redhead's face. "Ice cream!" She said as she looked up at her mom, who nodded in response.  
  
Two high-school girls, currently wearing boy's uniforms, and the mother of one sat around a small glass table in an ice cream shop. Before each of them sat a dish of brown and red streaked soup that had once been ice cream. Anger and sadness had been replaced by an unreserved smile on the smaller young lady and a guarded one on her friend's face. The mother of the smaller girl watched the other two warily, glad she had read her child right.  
  
"I'm really a guy Ukyou... Ucchan" Kikuko said as she put a spoon down,  
  
every centimeter of her small body giving lie to the ridiculous statement. She then took her spoon and seconds later made an entire sundae disappear down her throat.  
  
"Well, you sure eat like one." Smiling, Ukyou undid a few buttons of her shirt to show a tightly bound chest. "See, I'm a guy too," she tossed back, then stuck out her tongue.  
  
Both girls couldn't help laughing at each other's comments.  
  
"Kikuko!" Nodoka stuttered. "That's not how a lady..." She stopped in mid-sentence, trying to figure out just what she was going to do about raising her child. She wished for a moment there were parenting guides from Jusenkyou Press on this subject.  
  
Ice cream and laughter had dissolved a lot of tension, Nodoka thought as she smiled. At least Ranma's childhood friend was a friend again. Now, matters of honor had to be addressed. When both girls were finished their laughter, she finally spoke, "let's go home."   
  
"Okay, mom!" Kikuko said as she popped up from her chair.  
  
Looking at an uncertain Ukyou, Nodoka offered a smiling entreaty, "Miss Kuonji you are welcome to visit, of course."  
  
Ukyou nodded, confident only that she had found an old friend. The tide of anger and rage which had sustained and directed her for a decade was already receding. Only the hope of friendship remained to guide her uncertain steps. She stood, turned, and followed her friend out the door.  
  
Ukyou had felt a mother's love for the first time in over eleven years. Her life had changed today. Hope had replaced hate, and would guide her. For now.  
  
Doubts, concerns, and misgivings had to be set aside. For now.  
  
She would be Kikuko's friend. For now.  
  
Moments later, three Sailor Senshi leapt from an alleyway and roof-hopped toward the Saotome home.  
  
***  
  
Nabiki looked across to her sister Kasumi in the small room the three Tendou sisters shared at the Saotome residence. The two sisters sat on one of the three futons that provided bedding each night in their temporary home in Juuban. Concern was evident on both girls' faces, because their host and her child were missing. A knock on the door brought the elder sister, Kasumi, from her seat to answer the summons.  
  
"Yes?" Kasumi asked as she opened the entryway.  
  
Through the open portal, she saw Sailor Saturn, who with Sailor Neptune and Shampoo, had joined the others at their vigil. "I... Jupiter thinks Io is nearby."  
  
Kasumi bowed in respect to her planetary sensei, "Thanks, Ho.. Saturn-chan. That is good news."  
  
"Yeah, thanks!" Nabiki called out from behind her sister.  
  
With a bow before turning, Saturn left the two sisters alone again.  
  
Kasumi returned to her seat. "That is good news," The eldest girl stated with relieved cheerfulness.  
  
"Yep... But..." Nabiki said thoughtfully as she captured her sister's eyes. "She obviously had more to say than she let on."  
  
"Yes." Kasumi replied with a slight nod. "I could sense something."  
  
"Was it Sailor Senshi intuition?" a sarcastic Nabiki asked.  
  
Kasumi curtly nodded her head once. "Yes. That's it, I think."  
  
"Uhhh... ri-ght. So, what did you want to talk about, Big Sister?" Nabiki questioned, a little concerned for her sister's sanity.  
  
"Well... I was thinking. The marriage pact can't be fulfilled since it would hurt Mako-chan feelings. It has been so long since mother passed away and father is so lonely." Kasumi said while staring at her two hands as the lay folded in her lap.  
  
Nabiki paused, taking in Kasumi's thoughts. "So, it looks like that's it. It's not like Akane's in love with him, her... whatever."  
  
"Don't be too surprised about what Akane thinks," she answered in her all knowing tone. "And from I know Saotome-san is very lonely as well."  
  
"You're not..." Nabiki wanted to roll her eyes at first, but then the idea took root and didn't want to let go. "You know, I think you've got something there."  
  
"After all," Kasumi continued while staring at her two hands as the lay folded in her lap. "I think Ki... Ranma was probably in love with Kino-san before he even came to our home. It wouldn't be fair to them force enforce that agreement. They looked so happy together."   
  
"Yeah," Nabiki nodded, "for a pair of weirdos. I'm sure glad I didn't get stuck with him."  
  
Kasumi acknowledged as she shook her head once again. "That's not nice. Ranma has a little problem, that's all. I'm certain that they'll work around it. I can understand why Akane still wishes to acknowledge the pact, but Ranma and Makoto make a nice couple when Ranma is either a boy or a girl. Getting in the way of that would do more harm than good."  
  
"Look at it this way sis, Akane hates boys." Nabiki added.  
  
"Yes, and Ranma is half girl. I can see Akane's attraction to him." Kasumi agreed.  
  
Though her face betrayed her, Nabiki concentrated to keep from laughing as she replied, "Sis', I don't think that she hates all boys. It's just those perverts she fights off every morning at Furinkan. She wants to marry a mature man and I think you know who I'm talking about."  
  
"Akane wants to marry someone?" Kasumi asked in surprise.  
  
Nabiki retracted her statement instantly as she realized the minefield she just entered. "Well, marry is a strong word. But I know she's got a crush on someone..." Nabiki silently added, "And that someone has a crush on you."  
  
"Please tell me, who does Akane like?" Kasumi wanted to hear the juicy gossip and sat expectantly.  
  
Nabiki thought for a moment, deciding a little white lie was best, "uh... I don't know his name, just that Akane seems to like some guy. Still... What do we do about Akane and Ranma? Though she's not head over heels for him, I think she likes her... errr... him." Nabiki smiled as she continued. "It's hard to think of her as a guy, we don't see Ranma much."  
  
"Yes. She has been a girl a lot recently. But it's not our place to tell her how to live her life." Kasumi helpfully added.  
  
"Anyways... About Dad..." Nabiki interjected, hoping to get the conversation back on track.  
  
" Yes, about Father." Kasumi collected her thoughts on the matter at hand. "There is a way for the families to join and I think it's for the best. Father has been so lonely."  
  
"But," Nabiki sighed in relief, after expertly avoiding an embarrassing sequence of questions only to go into another touchy subject, "I dunno. Is that what they want?"  
  
"I think so. Father desperately wanted to join the families, and it's been so empty here with Mother."  
  
"Saotome-san," Nabiki contemplated the proposal with businesslike precision, "as a mother, I can see that. I like her a lot."  
  
"Yes, a mother would be nice." Kasumi answered with a smile.  
  
"That's for sure." Nabiki replied as she winked at Kasumi.  
  
"Let me go get Akane-chan. We should talk to her and get her feelings on this." Kasumi said as she rose from the futon.  
  
"Okay. I'll be here." Nabiki replied as she rolled over to dig out a history book from her book bag. Being a Senshi wasn't a valid excuse for missing homework.  
  
Kasumi left the room to go find Akane.  
  
***  
  
Now downstairs, Kasumi heard a thump, and then noticed the forms of three Sailor Senshi for an instant as the trio leapt from the rooftop. She got up to open the door for the highly anticipated arrivals. The open portal revealed Kikuko, her mother and a girl she hadn't seen before.  
  
"Hey, Kasumi!" Kikuko said excitedly as she thrust a strange looking pendant in the eldest Tendou daughter's face. "We got this from some weird sailor-wannabe in some weird place."  
  
"Maybe Ami-chan or my sister would like to see it," Kasumi replied, backing away from the door.  
  
As Kasumi retreated from the entryway, Kikuko, Ukyou, and Nodoka all entered the home. As Kikuko bent to remove her shoes, she was buried in the hugs of Naru, Akane, Sailor Jupiter, and Shampoo. Sailor Saturn gave Nodoka a concerned, but relieved expression as she opened her small arms wide. Nodoka bent down to receive a hug. "I'm so glad you're all right, Saotome-san." The young girl said as she embraced her Senshi.  
  
Nodoka could feel the Warrior of Silence's tears as she held on to the small girl. Her mind replayed the horror her son had rescued them from, not to mention the bizarre revelations of one of Ranma's friends.  
  
Kikuko was overwhelmed. "Thanks guys," she tried to say. "THANKS GUYS," She yelled when conversational tones didn't do the job. "Please, let go, we've gotta get the others."  
  
After Kikuko had escaped the hugs, she held up the device she had stolen so all could see it. "Who knows what that bogus Senshi would a done to us, but..." As her chest puffed out, almost unnoticed behind the oversized boy's uniform, she continued, "I got the drop on her and stole this from her. Then I pushed one of these buttons and one of those weird blue bubbles took us back to Japan."  
  
Nodoka couldn't help herself as she whispered, "So manly."  
  
Fortunately, only Saturn heard her, answering with a smile as she looked up at the elder of her two Senshi.  
  
Nabiki, who had come down the stairs after the commotion made study impossible, transformed to Charon as soon as her name was mentioned. She walked over to Kikuko, who offered her prize after turning to the sound of Charon's heels against the floor.  
  
Nodoka's child offered her treasure to the black clad Sailor Senshi. "Here, Charon. See if you can figure out what makes this thing tick."  
  
"Thanks," Charon offered as she took the small device into her hands as she summoned her goggles. Again, the display was alight with numbers, but her lack of training didn't provide an explanation of their meanings. "Magnify," Seemed to be the command that might be most useful. "Enhance," brought a fine tracery of lines around the face of the device. Shaking her head, she looked up. "Look, I'd love to help, but I think Mercury's going to have to help me figure this out." She turned to Kikuko, "Sorry, Kiku-chan. I'll help Mercury... and maybe learn from her. But I'm kinda a rookie at this sort of thing."  
  
"I understand." Kikuko replied as she took the device back. "Thanks for checking it out."  
  
"No Problem. And, I hope I'll be able to help Mercury figure it out." Charon said with a tiny smile.  
  
"Anybody called Mercury yet?" Kikuko asked the assembled guests.  
  
"I did, Kikuko-san," Saturn replied. "She's on her way."  
  
Kikuko looked around, noticing Naru and Shampoo. At least she would get two of the people told today. "Naru?"  
  
"Yes," the girl with an auburn perm replied.  
  
"Naru, There's something I want... need to tell you." Kikuko herd the click of another pair of shoes as Jupiter stood behind her. Having her first friend in Juuban at her side made talking a lot easier. "You and I both shared our secret identities with each other. I like being straight with people. But I need to tell Shampoo too. So you'll have to wait a bit."  
  
"That's okay, Kiku-chan, " Naru replied with a smile.  
  
Kikuko walked over to Shampoo, "Shampoo... first off. I don't even know it I'd be here today if it wasn't for you. When I stumbled into your village, I didn't even know if I wanted to live any more. Or would be able to. Cause my..." Tears interrupted her speech.  
  
"Is Okay, Ranma. Shampoo remember. Respect for elders is good, even for man.  
  
Shampoo was happy to help a warrior, even if Ranma from outside."  
  
Shampoo was now next to her. "Ranma Amazon in Shampoo's mind. First  
  
outsider Shampoo says that to."  
  
Naru turned her head between Shampoo and Kikuko, looking at both people strangely. "Ranma? Why is she calling you Ranma? Is that a nickname she gave you?"  
  
"Thanks Shampoo. Your friendship meant a lot to me. So I was careful not to spoil it. You living in a village of girls and all. But, lies just get bigger and bigger until they blow up and hurt people, so I need to tell you something." Kikuko turned to Naru, "you too Naru-chan. It has something to do with my name."  
  
"But you're Kikuko, right?" Naru was getting a little concerned.  
  
Shampoo also raised an eyebrow. "Kikuko? Who that? You Ranma."  
  
"Gimme a minute to explain. Let's go get some water." She pointed over to the kitchen area and started walking in that direction with Jupiter holding her hand for comfort. Her two friends followed closely, watching the sign of friendship of the pair ahead with a little concern.  
  
Stopping in the kitchen, Jupiter reached into the cupboard extracting two mugs to help in Kikuko's explanation. Filling them with the proper temperature waters, she set them on the counter in her friend's reach.  
  
"Thanks, Jupiter," she said, grateful for the unspoken communication. She glanced up at Jupiter, and could see pride in her face, a pride echoed in Nodoka and Charon's faces. "This is gonna seem really weird but, when I was training in China with my pop, I got a weird curse that changes me in water. In fact, it changed me into a..."  
  
"Jusenkyou," Shampoo said in heartbreak. "You fall in spring. How could you fool Shampoo like that? You lowly man!" Yanking the mug of hot water from Jupiter, more than enough was splashed out to effect the reversion of Kikuko to Ranma. When the transformation had stopped, Shampoo slapped the deceitful man hard enough to draw blood. Exhaling loudly, the Amazon warrior pivoted and stormed from the room.  
  
Naru gasped at the transformation. Kikuko grew to a towering height and his clothes suddenly were a perfect fit. A strong boy replaced her friend and she took a step back, stopping when she hit the door frame.  
  
The young man who looked a lot like her... former? friend Kikuko turned to Naru, "Naru-chan, don't be afraid, I'm still me. I can explain."  
  
"What are you?" Naru said to the tearful, bleeding boy. She felt along the doorframe until she found the exit. After backing through the opening, she bolted through the living room in fright. Streaming tears marked her path through the room, down the hall and out door.  
  
"Dammit!" Ranma shouted to the heavens. He turned to Jupiter and took the cold water. "And Ryouga says HIS life is hell." Raising it for a second, he lowered his hand, still grasping the mug. "If I ain't gonna lie, I might as well not lie to you too. After all, I know all about stuff like this. Nabiki only THOUGHT she was throwing away her manga," he said as he wrapped his two arms around Jupiter, planting a kiss on her surprised lips.  
  
Jupiter was in shock. Ranma was kissing her. Really. So she kissed back. Really. Surprised by the sensations he felt, Ranma dropped the mug of cold water, which fell to the side, dumping its contents on the floor. Jupiter slipped in the slick pool and fell on top of Ranma, knocking both of them into the puddle. So her boyfriend became girlfriend again.  
  
Ukyou watched the whole thing in utter amazement. She suppressed urges both to attack Ranma for revenge, and push Sailor Jupiter off of the fiancee that was hers by right. The potential for adoption and choosing a life for herself was more attractive than the fleeting happiness revenge promised. Her current life... was hell. Sort of like Ranma's.  
  
Akane felt a lump in her throat. "Sorry, Akane," Her sister Charon whispered in her ear.  
  
"It's okay. I was a dummy for not seeing Mako-chan loved him." Akane replied, as a single tear ran its course down her face.  
  
Charon shrugged, "they were probably in love before the funeral. Though Ranma's a bit slow moving sometimes." Her gaze encompassed the room, as she gave a low whistle, "but when he moves, boy, do things happen." She said, her eyes finally resting on the teleportation device Ranma had stolen earlier in the day. She looked at Akane, who wasn't terribly broken up that her bizarre fantasy had gone for naught. "Akane-chan, come upstairs, Kasumi and I need to talk to you."  
  
Nodoka, having just seen the 'Kikuko' experiment blow up in her child's face was torn between grief and celebration. She decided a victory fan would probably be out of place in the current setting. Still, somehow, the experience had prodded her son into action. Finally, he had taken his place amongst Men.  
  
Jupiter pushed herself off the now female Ranma, who sat up too. Other than a bruised and swelling cheek, Kikuko was physically okay. But her spirits were pretty low, despite her admission of feelings for Jupiter.  
  
Jupiter hugged her. "It'll be okay, Kiku-chan. We can talk to Naru-chan and Shampoo-chan and straighten things out."  
  
"I sure hope so, Mako-chan," Kikuko replied, putting what fervor she could in her currently wavering voice.  
  
***  
  
Naru practically flew home. To think... that guy, girl, THING pretended to be her friend for all those weeks. How could it lie to her? How could it... She slowed down, just before the door to her apartment building.  
  
"How could he?" She spoke softly to herself and she entered the entry code to the glass door. Rationality crept in as the girl realized who she was going to see in a few moments. A person she respected, loved and had lied to ever since she became a Sailor Senshi.  
  
"How could he not?" Naru closed the door and pressed the elevator button. Living his life must have been hell. A girl that changed into a boy... Just the thought of turning into a boy made her stomach queasy. Maybe she was too hard on him, since he did say the he could explain it. She had run before he could tell her about the change and what the "ran ma" was. The silent elevator helped her think, but she had to talk to someone about this. Naru rushed out into the hallway after reaching her floor to call the only other person she knew she could talk to. Seconds after entering her apartment, whooshing past her surprised mother, she called Umino and begged him to stop by.  
  
Just a few minutes later, Naru faced Umino in her room. She shut the door behind her boyfriend to keep her mother from hearing what she was about to say. "Umino, I need to talk to you about something." At her mental command, an orange pen with a little star on the tip appeared in her hand. "This is going to seem really weird... but I'm one of the Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Really?" Umino brightened up. "Did you make the costume or where'd you buy it? I dunno about if I should go as Goku or if I can get a costume for..."  
  
"No... I mean I AM a Sailor Senshi."  
  
He ignored her as he kept rambling, "a good price, or maybe if I search the internet for one of those places that those custom..."  
  
"Are you listening to me?" She grabbed her geeky boyfriend by the collar.  
  
Having gotten Umino's full attention while scaring the living daylights out of him with her newly acquired battle aura, Naru relaxed her iron grip. "I'm a Sailor Senshi, I'm Sailor Callisto."  
  
"Oh..." He stood back, happiness in his eyes, well as best as could be seen though his coke bottles that he wore on his face.  
  
"I already knew that," he blushed and turned away.  
  
Naru held her arm up in surprise, "what? H... How did you know?"  
  
"I saw you transform at school," he sheepishly replied. "I didn't tell anyone."  
  
"Okay." She said, swallowing. "So why the act?"  
  
"Well, I knew that the Sailor Senshi's identities are a big secret and since you're a Sailor and you have to keep the secret I thought that I had to keep the secret so you don't get into trouble."  
  
Naru's eye twitched ever so slightly. How could he say that in one breath? "Okay, well, there's something else I have to tell you." Naru said, swallowing again in trepidation. "There's this dreamy new guy who showed up when we were fighting. Don't get this wrong. I still love you. But... somehow, I really felt a strong attraction to him."  
  
"Naru, I'm sure glad it was you and not someone like Kikuko-chan who fell for the Silver Rose."  
  
"Kikuko-chan... Kikuko-chan... Ha ha... Wait... what do you know about the Silver Rose?"  
  
"Transform to Callisto and I'll show you." Umino replied with a sly smile.  
  
Raising her henshin pen, Naru whispered, "Callisto Lumina Power, Make up!" As she transformed, there seemed to be another light in the room, competing with hers.  
  
Transformations done, Sailor Callisto saw across from her a dashing young man, smartly dressed as a Don of a bygone era. The gentleman reached into a pocket and produced his trademark, a long stemmed silver rose. "So... So..." was all Callisto could say before the handsome, strong, and well-dressed vision she had seen before swept her off her feet. And all the guilt melted away.  
  
"Naru, what was that light and..." Mrs. Osaka asked as she opened her daughter's door. Standing there, were a Sailor Senshi and a young man. Both of them blinked as one.  
  
"Uhh... mom..." Sailor Callisto haltingly tried to speak. The Silver Rose threw open the window and leapt through to the ground three stories below. Callisto crunched her face as a painful sounding crash was heard out the window from a three story fall into a dumpster. A shriek of a startled cat followed, then a loud banging of trashcans as the Silver Rose fell out of the dumpster and slipped on more garbage. Callisto smiled slightly as sounds of honking, yelling of motorists and screams of "masher" receded into silence.  
  
Mrs. Osaka stared dumbfounded at the oddly dressed girl who seemed familiar in some way. "Mom? What is the meaning..." The woman's question died as a magical lightshow swirled around the orange-clad girl revealing... "Naru-chan?" With her mind on total overload, Naru's mother passed out.  
  
As the older woman sank to the ground, her daughter did what she could to cushion her elder's fall. Yanking a pillow off her bed, Naru tried to make her mother comfortable by placing under the older woman's head. Another tug, and a few moments' work, had her mom covered in Naru's quilted bedspread.  
  
Ms Osaka struggled to consciousness. The last thing she remembered was a nightmare where Naru was... "Naru?" The woman asked as she sat up. A wet towel fell from her forehead in the process.  
  
"Mom? Are you okay?" Naru asked, her face a picture of concern.  
  
"I... I think so." She shook her head as she continued, "So... are you a Sailor Senshi, Naru-chan?"  
  
"Mom, I'm Sailor Callisto, and I have a very important job to do." To confirm it, she transformed for her mother. Thinking about Kikuko's confession, she continued, "my friend took a big risk telling me about herself tonight. And I had to talk to Umino. I decided that what she did was the right thing to do and I had to tell you, although you kind of beat me to that one." She beamed for Kikuko's sake. "I don't want to keep secrets from you mom. For everyone's sake," Naru concluded with a smile.  
  
The shocked older woman shook her head slowly in agreement. A bemused smirk formed as the reality of a daughter who was a Sailor Senshi took hold, "So Mister Spaghetti Western..."  
  
"Was Umino, yeah... I didn't even know 'til tonight." she said with a wistful smile, which soon became a grim expression that spoke of courage... and fear... her mother had never seen before on her daughter's face. "Mom, the world is in trouble, and I need to help. I'm sorry... but I've really gotta help them."  
  
"Although, this is going to take some getting used to. I'm so proud of you, daughter... Thank you for letting me in on your..." She looked at Naru's uniform, admiring its craftsmanship, "occupation. Callisto-chan. Still, you're my only child so... try to be safe, okay?" Naru's mom said, her face now betraying pride and fear... an expression almost mirroring her daughter's.  
  
"Of course, mom. I'll be careful. All... almost all of us have parents. And all of us have loved ones. That's why we're doing this. To protect everybody. But, for me, especially you to keep you safe, mama." Callisto smiled at her mother as she finished. Both of them were crying as they embraced each other.  
  
The truth had been far less painful than she had thought, but then her mother didn't run in terror. Breaking the parent-child embrace, she decided there was something she had to do to try to set things right, so she went to the kitchen. It was only the work of seconds to become Naru again.  
  
***  
  
Ami arrived on the scene only a few minutes after Naru and Shampoo had left. Makoto let her in. All that remained of the heartbreaking incident was a patch on Kikuko's cheek. Ami's eyes locked on that very wound and dressing as she asked, "What happened Kikuko? Please, tell me."  
  
Usagi silently followed Ami, her concerned gaze also falling on Kikuko. She held a fidgeting black rabbit with a yellow-polka dotted kerchief wrapped around its neck. "Yes, Ranma. Tell us."  
  
B-chan turned to see his most hated enemy. And saw a... a girl. Japan was a big country. Who knows how many Ranmas there were. It was sure a dumb name for a girl, though.  
  
Kikuko, seated at the table next to Charon turned to her friend's voice. "Me and Sailor Rhea got captured."  
  
"Who's Sailor Rhea?" almost everyone asked.  
  
To illustrate, Nodoka summoned her pen and transformed.  
  
"Wow, a parent joining our team. That's kinda cool, actually," Usagi said with a smile. "Welcome, Rhea-san."  
  
Rhea reddened, "When I'm transformed, just Rhea, please. Don't treat me any different."  
  
Charon had looked up from her study, "You know, you don't look much older than any of us, so Rhea-chan it is."  
  
"Thanks," Rhea said with a flush of embarrassment.  
  
Nodoka's revelation made Kasumi, seated with Akane after their conference, even more convinced their plan would work. Looking down at her sister, she found complete agreement. A glance at Charon elicited a wink and a victory sign.  
  
Kikuko couldn't contain herself, so she transformed too. The story would be better told as Io anyhow. "So, Rhea-san and me got captured today. We were on the way home from school when these monsters jumped us. Then it went dark 'n we woke up in some kinda room. I tricked the baka who captured us and took her well... uh... buttony thingy. I pushed one of the buttons. One of those blue bubbles came. Poof! Me and Rhea were back in Japan."  
  
"We had a nice ride back with on the train an old school friend of Ranma's." Rhea added.  
  
Io looked at Rhea with a bit of exasperation, "I ain't sure Ryouga's really a friend."  
  
B-chan couldn't believe it. Ranma was a Sailor Senshi? And a cute girl? And he thought... Fueled by righteous indignation, he leapt from Usagi's arms and attacked Sailor Io. Or tried to.  
  
"What the heck is this thing doing?" Io asked as the black bunny hopped onto the table, snapping at her gloved hands like a crazed carnivore. The gloves' magic was more than enough to turn aside teeth made for eating grass and other vegetation, however.  
  
"B-chan!" Usagi shouted, as she jumped up and snatched the rabbit away from Io. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Probably not much," Io laughed, "they don't call 'em dumb bunnies fer..." Io swallowed as she received the first glare she ever had from Usagi-chan. The Princess. Her Princess. All she could do was look down.  
  
"That's okay, Io-chan, really." Usagi said, her expression warming again. "And my new pet B-chan did act pretty strangely." She turned to the rest of her friends. "I'll just take my bunny home. I don't know what got into him." She squeezed him close again. B-chan passed out.  
  
***  
  
A sliver of light from his mom's room attracted Ranma the next morning. He rapped twice on the door to request admittance.  
  
"Come in," His mother's tired voice responded.  
  
Opening the door slowly, he saw the pack he'd brought back from China. Arrayed about it in neat stacks were papers. His mom turned to him, her eyes bleary from lack of sleep.  
  
Nodoka held up a paper. "I found it." She said with only slightly more animation than before.  
  
"What didja find?" Nodoka's son asked. The three Tendou girls had now joined Ranma in the hallway looking in. All three girls had thrown robes over their night clothes; Pajamas for Akane and Nabiki, a nightgown for Kasumi; to see what the discussion was about.  
  
"The paperwork that promised Ukyou-chan as your bride, Ranma." Nodoka replied evenly.  
  
"What?" Akane asked. "I thought Ranma was promised to us!"  
  
"Give it a rest, Akane. We went over this last night, remember?" Nabiki whispered in her sister's ear.  
  
"I realize that, Akane-chan. But, as I'm sure you know, Ranma has made another choice." She shook her head back and forth as she continued. "Ukyou-chan, who you might know as Sailor Ganymede was promised as a bride to Ranma ten years ago."  
  
"I see." Akane replied, "But Ranma didn't kiss Ukyou, either, last night. Not that he'd probably want to kiss a guy."  
  
"Not terribly observant, are we Akane?" Nabiki asked with a voice dripping sarcasm. "Ukyou is a girl. Still," she turned to face Nodoka before continuing, "That doesn't explain why she pretends to be a guy."  
  
"Let me help you with that question," All five people turned to the call of a sixth as Nodoka walked to stand in her room's doorway. Ukyou, who had spent the night as a guest in the main room, stood with hands clasped in front of her as she spoke. "My dad decided that... after Ranma's pop ran off with the food cart that had been given as my dowry... for marriage to Ranma... That..." She closed her eyes, the old pain still hurt despite the passage of years. "Since his daughter Ukyou had been given in marriage, a SON would take her place."  
  
"Wow," Was all Nabiki could say.  
  
"Ukyou-chan... Ucchan was my best friend back then. Heck I didn't even know she was a girl. We just had fun playin'" Ranma said, adding his own memories.  
  
"Kuonji-san," Nodoka said with her head bowed, "I can only offer you part of what my husband promised."  
  
"Part?" Ukyou asked with a touch of anger, "It's been way too long to settle..."  
  
"Hear me out." Nodoka interrupted. "I offer you the full cost of the cart, with interest as compensation for your suffering. AND I offer you adoption into our clan, if you will accept that in place of marriage."  
  
Ukyou had spent a few hours of her own considering how she would respond. The chance to really put her suffering behind her had finally come. "Both my folks are dead, so I'd like that a lot, Ms Sao... mom."  
  
"Mrs. Saotome, I seem to have fallen terribly ill this morning." Nabiki said in a voice full of theatrical pain and suffering. "Maybe you can write a note and I can help with the paperwork."  
  
"Do you really think you... Oh. Of course, Nabiki-chan. I will write the note for you." Focusing on Ranma, she continued, "Can you take it to school today, Kikuko-chan.?"  
  
"Sure mom!" He said, the turned to Ukyou... "Ucchan's that okay with you? I mean I didn't mean to do anything to hurtcha, but it just kinda happened. I'm really sorry, though."  
  
"No Ranm... Ranchan, that's okay. I think having a mom, finally, is worth it."  
  
"You realize, Ukyou, that you will be a daughter. Not a son?" Nodoka asked.  
  
The girl swallowed. What stability there had been in her life was due to the gender that she had been forced to adopt, "Uh.. yeah, I guess. But my dad legally made me a boy."  
  
"And I will see what I can do to change that. Maybe you can be a boy at school, and a girl away... until I can fix the problem."  
  
"Okay... mom." Ukyou said before she was swallowed in an embrace by her soon-to-be new mother.  
  
A knock at the door signaled an early arrival for the morning training session. Used to quick changes in the morning, Ranma ran into his room. Not ten seconds later, Kikuko ran out in her gi and leapt down the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Kikuko blinked in shock at the girl on the other side. "Naru... chan?" She asked experimentally. She was still in shock and unsure the taller girl was still her friend.  
  
"Kiku-chan. I'm sorry." Naru replied as she thrust a bento in her friend's direction.  
  
"Th... thanks." Kikuko replied, in a soft voice that still betrayed her happiness. "Let me take that inside."  
  
"Sure." Naru replied.  
  
"Naru-chan's here and she made me a bento!" Kikuko shouted from inside the house.  
  
Naru smiled, then looked thoughtful, "Hey Kiku-chan, I have another person who wants to join your training sessions." She shouted into the house. Turning, she motioned a young man to come forward.  
  
"Naru, I'm not sure we can..." Kikuko called out on her way back from the kitchen. When she got back to the door, she blinked at the young man in front of her. It was Umino, Naru's boyfriend and the textbook definition of the word 'geek'. All he needed to move up to the word 'nerd' was a pocket protector. Kikuko wondered if he didn't have one hidden under his jacket. "And... he's a guy. And I thought..."  
  
"He's the Silver Rose too... and could REALLY use some training." Naru said in a low voice. "Do you know a guy who might be able to train him?"  
  
"Maybe I do." Kikuko replied. "Just maybe." She closed her eyes and thought to herself, "Oh, boy, I've got my work cut out for me... as Ranma."  
  
(END)  
  
I am sorry this took so long. My life has been a whirlwind the last three years. I have found I can write again. And, for once, I actually have a story plotted to conclusion, scene by scene.  
  
Thanks to "Burger" Bill Heineman for some ideas on embellishment and Mike "Kino Makoto" Koos for C&C on the first draft.  
  
Josh Temple offered C&C of the FFML post. This is still 'beta', so it might be edited in the future.  
  
And thank YOU for reading!  
  
Please let me know what you think!  
  
Kevin D. Hammel  
  
January 30, 2004  
  
========================================  
  
khammel@mail.anime.sobhrach.com  
  
kevinsff@pacbell.net  
  
http://www.fanfic.net/~khammel/  
  
======================================== 


End file.
